GROUPE O NEGATIF, de quothme
by Bluelinote
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lorsque les Cullen emménagent à Forks, Bella trouve que le nouveau, l'inquiétant Edward, a de bizarres yeux jaunes. Et qu'il est insupportablement malpoli. C'est une bonne chose qu'il en aime une autre. Une comédie AU à l'humour noir.
1. De bizarres yeux jaunes

_**Mention légale (de l'auteur)**__:__ Twilight__ ne m'appartient pas. C'est moi qui appartient à Twilight. Tous les personnages, situations , etc. reconnaissables par le public appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne suis en aucune manière associée aux propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs de franchises médiatique quelles qu'elles soient. Toute infraction aux lois régissant les copyright (droits d'auteurs) est fortuite et non intentionnelle._

_Cette histoire est mon hommage à la meilleure fanfiction sur Roswell de tous les temps, SPIN de incognito. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mention légale (de la traductrice):<strong> Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers de Twilight. Quant à Type O Negative, j'en ai apprécié le ton mordant, le style percutant, le rythme efficace et l'intrigue, au point que j'ai pris comme un défi personnel de la traduire. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il m'a semblé injuste d'en priver les non-anglophones. Quand vous l'aurez lue, vous saurez que cette histoire et vous vous attendiez, chacun de votre côté de la ridicule barrière de la langue.  
>Je suis restée aussi près du texte original que le Français me l'a permis.<p>

**TRADUCTION MISE EN LIGNE AVEC L'ACCORD DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé:<strong> Les Cullens emménagent à Forks. Bella soupçonne Edward d'être un super-héros à cause de ses ''bizarres yeux jaunes''. Mais elle se rend bien vite compte qu'elle est destinée à n'être que son aide de camp, une aide peu aidée de surcroît. Elle est probablement la seule assistante de vampire qui s'évanouisse à la vue du sang. AU ( NdT: Univers Alternatif). HH (Half Human ––_ NdT: Mi-Humain_ –– cette abréviation existe-t-elle seulement?)

* * *

><p>––<strong>(<strong>**| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)––**  
><strong>de<br>quothme**  
>.<p>

––~––  
>~ Traduit de l'Américain par Bluelinote ~<br>- **Titre original: Type O Negative** -  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 1- De bizarres yeux jaunes. **

S'il y a un truc auquel je ne résiste pas, ce sont les super-héros avec un côté sombre.

Le concept chatouille la moelle épinière. Il y un je ne sais quoi de captivant dans l'idée qu'une personne ayant le pouvoir de faire le mal, de mutiler et de détruire choisisse pourtant d'user de ce pouvoir pour faire le bien.

Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque vous le trouvez, ce super-héros? Admettons, pour les besoins de la démonstration, que vous avez trouvé un super-héros qui peux d'une seule main arrêter les mini-vans dans leur course et pratiquement effacer votre mémoire d'un seul baiser, en vous paralysant les neurones. Le super-héros à l'idéal duquel vous vous êtes raccroché toute votre vie.

Mais alors, vous découvrez que vous, dans l'histoire, vous n'êtes que l'assistante, une assistante particulièrement peu douée, par dessus le marché. Que se passe-t-il lorsque vous découvrez que le super-héros n'a d'yeux que pour une autre héroïne? Et que se passe-t-il si le super-héros est en fait le méchant?

Oui, que se passe-t-il alors?

Je vais vous le dire, moi, ce qui se passe.

Le super-héros doit faire un choix. Pas seulement entre la blonde héroïne et la brune assistante; celui-là, il est facile. Non, le super-héros doit faire le choix d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Il doit choisir la vie ou la mort. Un peu comme nous tous, en fait.

Ceci est l'histoire d'une personne qui a ce choix.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Moi, je ne compte pas.

Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça.

[1] En Quatrième (CM1), j'ai lu un livre qui racontait l'histoire de trois gamins aux yeux d'un gris peu commun qui pouvaient déplacer les objets par la pensée parce que leurs mères avaient été exposées à un médicament expérimental pendant leur grossesse. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de l'intrigue, mais je me rappelle très bien que l'un de ces gamins utilisait ses capacités pour faire les poches de leurs voisins.

Tout naturellement, c'est à ce livre que je pense lorsqu'en Onzième (Première), je rencontre les trois Cullen avec leurs bizarres yeux dorés. Peut-être qu'ils ont de bizarres pouvoirs spéciaux pour aller avec leur yeux bizarres. Je vois bien Edward, le plus bizarre d'entre d'eux, faire quelque chose d'abominable avec les super-pouvoirs de ses yeux dorés sur tranche.

Et j'ai raison, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas raison tout de suite.

Premièrement, le décors.  
>J'ai vécu toutes les années de ma vie, sauf une, dans la petite ville de Forks, une cicatrice boueuse sur la Péninsule par ailleurs magnifique d'Olympic . En conséquence, je renifle dédaigneusement dès que j'entends une chanson country chanter les joies des petites villes. Permettez-moi de détruire quelques-uns des mythes qui entourent la vie dans ces endroits.<p>

Mythe: vous n'avez pas à fermer votre porte à clef. Fait: vous le faites si vous ne voulez pas retrouver la ménagère d'à côté en train de mettre votre réserve sans dessus dessous pour vous emprunter une mesure de sucre en poudre. Mythe: les gens sont amicaux. Fait: vous vous déplacez partout à la manière d'un détenu en cavale de crainte que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse et veuille taper la causette. Mythe: il n'y a pas de liste d'attente au salon de coiffure du coin. Fait: les dames de la ville (et certains de leurs chiens) arborent, c'est suspect, des coupes similaires.

Là où je veux en venir, c'est que, si vous n'êtes pas super emballé par le fait d'être sociable, de voir vos voisins débarquer juste au moment où vous sortez de votre douche, et de partager le même sens de la mode qu'un caniches, alors Forks n'est pas pour vous.

Cela va sans dire, j'ai bien l'intention d'en sortir dès que je finis le lycée. En Neuvième (Seconde), Angela et moi avons fait le pacte d'aller à la fac ensemble, de préférence assez loin de Forks pour que nous n'ayons à y revenir voir nos familles qu'à l'occasion des vacances. Et de préférence en un endroit possédant, en terme de divertissement, une valeur ajoutée supérieure à celle d'une soirée à la Mike Newton.

Deuxièmement, le protagoniste de notre histoire.  
>Voici comment j'ai fait la connaissance de Edward Cullen.<p>

Toute l'école en parle: il y a des nouveaux en ville. Comme vous l'imaginez, à Forks c'est l'Affaire du Siècle. Le dernier nouveau ici, c'était...

Vous l'avez deviné: moi. En Septième (Cinquième). En fait, je suis _re_arrivée, après seulement une année passée avec ma mère à Phoenix. Tyler et Mike m'appellent encore de temps en temps ''La nouvelle''. Ils s'éclatent tout seuls.

Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi ici, ni d'eux. Il s'agit d'Edward. Et de comment ma vie en est venue à glisser pour se focaliser sur lui.

Trois nouveaux élèves, trois paires d'yeux dorés. Voilà ce que je me dis la première fois que je les vois assis ensemble au self. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que voit le reste de la population lycéenne. Ils sont tous bien trop distraits par le fait que les Cullen sont un tout petit peu plus séduisants que le Sparte moyen.

« Oh, mon Dieu! », s'écrit une élève de première année dans le couloir. « Vous avez vu le nouveau? Il est tellement sexy! »

Oui, c'est bien une de _ces filles. _Rien qu'aux inflexions de sa voix, j'avais compris qu'elle voulait dire s_eXXXy!_ Je poursuis mon chemin. Mais les Cullen semblent me suivre partout. Dans, et entre, chaque cours, la ruche des esprits bourdonne des préoccupations suivantes:

(1) Que portent les Cullen (Du cher.)  
>(2) Que disent les Cullen (Rien.)<br>(3) Que font les Cullen (Ont l'air seXXXy.)

La reine des abeille elle-même –– Rosalie Hale –– discute le sujet des Cullen.

Elle y va de son: « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils causent des problèmes. »  
>Elle essaie de récupérer le contrôle en semant le doute sur cette essence du cool que sont les Cullen.<p>

Je veux dire, il suffit de la regarder.

Si je voulais donner dans le théâtral, je pourrais dire que Rosalie est mon parfait repoussoir. Elle est toute Blonde crinière, yeux bleus et lèvres carmin. Moi, je ne suis que cheveux couleur eau-de-vaisselle, yeux marrons et lèvres gercées.

Mais je ne veux pas donner dans le théâtral. Je continue à écouter Rosalie.

Rosalie n'est que: « J'ai entendu dire que leur famille d'accueil les a sauvés du centre pour délinquants ».  
>Je regarde sa cascade de cheveux dorés onduler tandis qu'elle parle à un groupe de filles pareillement vêtues de petites jupes courtes.<p>

« Waou! Beaux_ et_ dangereux. » Conclue Lauren. Elle n'est pas aussi belle que Rosalie mais elle se rattrape en se montrant encore plus méchante qu'elle. Là, elle est justement en train de mettre des bâtons dans les rouages du plan conçu par Rosalie pour rabaisser les Cullen. Elle amène la meute des pom-pom girls à éprouver des sommets de curiosité plus aigus. C'est l'éternel problème lorsque vous vous entourez d'une meute de gens qui s'habillent pareil. Communément, ils veulent être vous, de sorte qu'ils vous poignardent dans le dos dès qu'ils entrevoient la plus petite chance de prendre votre place.

Je les dépasse. Malgré moi, mon corps me traîne vers le cours de Bio.

Le cours de Bio, c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Edward Cullen. Afin que vous puissiez comprendre pourquoi cela était inévitable, laissez-moi vous parler du cours de Bio. La Bio c'est, dans la famille des cours, le beau-fils par remariage et rouquin. Rien de ce que vous faites en Bio n'a vraiment jamais de sens, et vous vous demandez toujours comment une telle matière en est venue à faire partie du programme. Voici ce que je reproche à la Bio:

Vous devez souvent  
>(1) interagir avec les autres<br>(2) vous déplacer dans la classe  
>(3) travailler avec des substances qui vous sont étrangères.<p>

A l'évidence, c'est un problème pour moi parce que je:

(1) suis asociale  
>(2) peux à peine marcher<br>(3) tombe dans les pommes à la vue du sang où à l'odeur du formol.

Nota Bene: J'ai découvert que les listes numérotées aident à organiser les idées pour un impact maximum. Dans le cas présent vous devriez ressentir l'impact du fait que je déteste la Biologie. Ai-je fait mention du fait que j'ai tendance à mettre le feu à mes cheveux? Non mais, sérieusement, ce mec, là, Bunsen, on devrait le poursuivre en justice.

Après aujourd'hui, je peux ajouter une autre raison à ma liste: Edward Cullen est dans mon cours de Bio.

Lorsque je rentre dans la classe, j'avise le dieu grec aux bizarres yeux jaunes. Un point en moins pour Edward Cullen: j'ai appris il y a longtemps que les dieux grecs n'en valent pas la peine. Chaque école a le sien, et vous vous vouez automatiquement à l'échec en l'aimant bien. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez la déesse grecque de la dite école, ce que je ne suis pas.

Dieux grec est assis à ma paillasse. Ça, c'est étrange parce que Mr. Banner a appris par le passé à ne pas soumettre d'autre élève à l'épreuve de ma paillasse. Mise en danger de la santé d'autrui, et j'en passe. Les plaques de boutons que j'ai provoquées par inadvertance chez Jessica Stanley ont fini par disparaître. Au bout d'un (certain) temps. Nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé depuis, mais en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose?

Dieu grec ne me regarde pas approcher, mais son visage prend cette expression bizarre au moment où je m'assois. Et quand je dis bizarre, j'entends par là le masque-même de la haine. L'air qu'on voit souvent sur le visage des gens quand on les rencontre pour la première fois. Il met sa main devant sa bouche. Il est sur le point de vomir. Rien que de parfaitement normal. D'ordinaire, le formol a cet effet-là sur moi aussi. Mr. Banner vient justement de sortir les cuisses de grenouilles sur charriot marinées à ma substance favorite. Je crois que je suis trop distraite par la révulsion d'Edward pour ressentir la mienne.

J'étends le bras et tapote la main d'Edward en signe de commisération. Sa main est froide et moite comme il convient, étant données les circonstances.

« C'est plus facile au bout d'un moment » affirmé-je. « Une fois que le formol a cramé tes cavités nasales au point que tu ne sens plus rien pendant les douze heures suivantes. »

Edward retire vivement sa main. Il a les yeux baissés sur elle et la regarde fixement comme si elle le répugnait. Je remarque que ses bizarres yeux jaunes ne sont plus jaunes à cet instant. Ils sont marron foncé, presque noirs.

Mr. Banner est en train de dire quelque chose à propos des cuisses de grenouilles. Il est sans doute en train de nous dire comment les découper. Peut-être de nous prévenir de ne pas les manger. Nous, nous regardons la main d'Edward se mouvoir lentement, inexorablement, tandis qu'il la ramène vers son corps. Moi, je pense Faucon Millenium, quand il est lentement tiré par le rayon tracteur de l'Etoile de la Mort. La main glisse et disparaît sous la paillasse.

Edward passe le reste de l'heure figé. Il se tient aussi loin de moi qu'il peut l'être. Moi, je passe les minutes suivantes furax. Je pense ce qui suit:

Il est probablement juste malade.

Au moins il n'est pas tombé dans les vapes.

Les dieux grecs ne tombent pas dans les vapes.

Les dieux grecs devraient rester à leur place, à Olympie.

Ou bien est-ce à l'Olympie locale? [2]

J'ai toujours détesté la mythologie grecque.

Et la géographie.

Pourquoi y a-t-il un tatou dans cette salle, d'abord?

Edward ne m'adresse pas la parole. Il ne m'aide pas à disséquer la grenouille. Pour ce qui est de cette dernière, ça me va: j'ai l'habitude d'effectuer les expériences toute seule. Pour ce qui est du premier, ça ne me va pas: après tout, je lui avait témoigné ma sympathie à propos du formol. J'ai essayé de le réconforter physiquement. Je ne fais pas ça pour tout le monde. Et deux points en moins pour Edward Cullen.

La sonnerie retentit, et il est dehors avant que j'aie le temps de cligner des yeux. Je suis debout, là, à regarder son sillage dans ma blouse tachée de grenouille et mes lunettes de protection. Tiens, encore un truc à ajouter à la liste des choses que je déteste à propos de la Biologie: les blouses et les lunettes.

J'ai l'intention de l'ignorer. Ça, c'est difficile, parce qu'Edward n'est pas en cours le jour suivant. Je regarde les filles se flétrir dans toute l'école. Beaucoup ont, c'est clair, passé plus de temps que d'ordinaire à se préparer ce matin, s'efforçant de sortir du lot. Étrange comme, du coup, elles se ressemblent toutes.

Elles arrivent, se regardent les unes les autres de la tête aux pieds, et disent: « J'aime bien tes cheveux », quand, en fait, elles veulent dire: « Regarde les miens ». Je vois le mot « PINK » écrit en travers d'un nombre incalculable de postérieurs. Elles pourraient tout aussi bien porter un néon clignotant en forme de flèche invitant les gens à reluquer leur derrière.

En ce qui me concerne aujourd'hui, j'ai revêtu ma plus belle tenue ''Ignore Edward Cullen'': sweat à capuche trop grand, jean sac-à-patates, écouteurs. Mais nous finissons toutes par être déçues. Ce jour-là, Edward Cullen inaugure une sorte de record, ne passant qu'un seul jour à Forks avant de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Rosalie est ravie. Elle y va de son : « Je parie qu'il s'est fait arrêter pour la cinquième fois ». Elle sera moins enchantée quand il reviendra. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il va revenir. Je vous épargnerai le suspense.

Je passe la semaine à ne pas penser à Edward Cullen. Je ne pense pas à Edward Cullen lorsque je suis assise seule en Bio. Ou lorsque je surprends son frère et sa sœur en train de m'observer au self. Et certainement pas lorsque les premiers mots à sortir de la bouche des gens sont: « Où est Edward? »

Edward pourrait avoir ses propres petits livres illustrés où vous devez le retrouver au milieu d'une mer de scénarii et d'activités de plus en plus bizarres. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a un faux-air de Waldo [3] avec sa petite houppette couleur bronze.

Certains me demandent, à moi spécifiquement, où se trouve Edward comme si je le savais. Certains de mes camarades du cours de Bio pensent: « Il a fallut que tu lui tapotes la main, hein? Tu _sais_ pourtant ce que ça fait aux gens. »

Angela La Ninja m'aide à continuer à ne pas penser à Edward Cullen. Samedi, je me rends chez elle pour tenir son sac de frappe au sous-sol. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je sois bonne quand elle s'entraîne.

Je l'appelle une ninja, mais en fait ça s'appelle du karaté, et elle en fait depuis l'âge de trois ans. C'est une ninja très douée, bien que vous ne vous en douteriez pas en la voyant. Elle est petite avec des os taillés comme des roseaux. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous immobilise dans une prise mortelle, et soit en mesure de vous briser la colonne vertébrale d'un seul mouvement de son petit orteil.

Sa femme-de-pasteur de maman n'a pas vu ce sport d'un bon œil.

« Cela encourage la violence, dit-elle. Tu vas te retrouver impliquée dans toutes sortes de bagarres. »

Naturellement, Angela s'est acharnée à devenir ceinture noire. Sa mère a arrêté de s'en plaindre après qu'Angela a cassé le nez d'un gars d'une fraternité à Port Angeles. Il essayait d'établir le contact.

Il a échoué.

Elle l'a établi pour lui.

C'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas été là. Apparemment le nez du type saignait à flot. Mon évanouissement aurait constitué un handicap en l'occurence.

Et donc je me tiens là, derrière le sac de frappe rouge d'Angela, m'efforçant de ne pas tomber à la renverse alors qu'elle lui délivre un nouveau coup de pied latéral. Je l'encourage en me faisant l'interprète de ce que le sac de frappe rouge me dit.

« Ce sac pense que tu cognes comme une fillette. »

Mes dents s'entrechoquent lorsque son coup de pied atteint le sac.

« Celui-là, il ne l'a même pas senti. »

Mon corps tout entier tremble.

« Je ne t'entends pas! » (Ouais, moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop où je veux en venir avec celle-là, mais dans les films, c'est une réplique qui a l'air de marcher.)

J'en tombe de cul. Angela fournit à mon derrière des protections précisément pour amortir ce genre de situations. Elle culpabilise de m'envoyer au tapis en permanence. Des poings d'acier et un cœur tout tendre –– combinaison imparable. Je suis sa partenaire idéale pour l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas grave si elle m'envoie constamment au tapis; je m'y envois constamment moi-même, sans l'aide de personne. Cela dit à la manière de Dustin Hoffman dans _Rain Man_. Je suis une excellente tombeuse.

Lorsqu'Angela a fini de bourrer le sac de coups, on bavarde un moment. Nous parlons de nos différentes options en terme de fac, et de quel campus nous tente, ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui, Angela a des envies de tropiques. Elle n'est que Hawaï et Floride. Normalement, moi, je suis à fond Vermont et New York et Tombouctou. Aujourd'hui, je mentionne l'Université de Washington pour la première fois en deux années de nos discussions sur le sujet.

Les yeux d'Angela s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes, et elle rougit. Elle rougit parce qu'Angela est l'une des rares élues à n'être pas dans le train Destination Edward. Elle est dans le train Terminus Ben. Et Ben veut aller à l'Université de Washington.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle envisage clairement d'intégrer UW. J'ai juste balancé ça comme ça. Je ne parlais pas sérieusement. C'est trop près de Forks.

Lundi, Edward Cullen est de retour en cours.

Je m'en rends compte rapidement. Ce n'est pas difficile. Ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille, c'est que c'est la panique au Lycée de Forks. Les filles rentrent chez elles en catastrophe pour aller se changer, « PINK » rend de nouveau les derrières flagrants, des filles sont dans les toilettes en train de régurgiter ce stupide muffin qu'elles ont pris au p'tit dej'.

Et, bien sûr, la puce me pique d'autant plus vivement l'oreille lorsque Edward en personne se trouve en Biologie. Bon, je vous l'accorde, il s'est joué un jeu de chaises musicales qui pourrait dérouter quiconque de moins mâlin que moi. Edward est assis à la paillasse de Rosalie. Lauren à la mienne.

Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour séparer la fine équipe –– non, attendez, barrez ça. Edward s'est probablement contenté de rester planté là, le regard vaguement fixé sur le mur derrière la tête de Lauren jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mette à fondre et se transforme en flaque se répandant au sol jusqu'à ma paillasse. Autre alternative, Rosalie elle-même, avisant qui faisait la queue pour être à sa table, avait très bien pu faire s'évaporer Lauren d'un regard appuyé.

Enfin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lauren devait dégager. Il était impossible qu'elle _n'échoue pas _à ma table. Donc Lauren me fusille à présent du double rayon mortel de son regard au moment je j'entre dans la salle. Elle espère que moi aussi, je vais me mettre à fondre, peut-être même que je vais me ratatiner et aller m'insérer à la table de Mike et de Tyler pour une partie à trois. Mais les yeux bleus de Lauren n'ont pas de pouvoirs bizarres, et donc je me glisse à ma place habituelle, sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Swan. »

« Mallory. »

Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les plaisanteries, je porte mon attention ailleurs. Légèrement devant moi sur ma droite, je prends une seconde pour regarder le dos d'Edward. Il est tendu d'un caban gris. Il se penche vers Rosalie. Et, ouaip, il lui parle. Sa voix porte. Chacun et chacune dans la classe retient son souffle pour l'entendre.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Je suis Edward Cullen. »

Il est poli. Et agréable. Évidemment, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle, moi qui tapote les mains des gens qu'elle connaît à peine.

Les autres filles de la classe laissent échapper un soupir collectif –– le soupir qu'on ressent dans tout le lycée. Sur leur siège ailleurs, d'autres filles hors de cette salle soupirent, sans savoir pourquoi, comprenant seulement que quelque chose de crucial vient de leur glisser entre les doigts.

Edward Cullen a fait son choix. Edward Cullen vient juste d'adhérer au fan club de Rosalie Hale, y rejoignant le reste de la population masculine du Lycée de Forks.

Quel cliché.

Et de trois points en moins pour Edward Cullen.

Après les cours, je marche près de Rosalie et de sa clique.

Elle y va de son : « Edward est profond. Il est tellement incompris. »

Elle a des informations de première main maintenant. Elle l'a ferré. Elle ne croit plus qu'il est un délinquant...

Malheureusement pour Edward, il y a Emmett. Rosalie et Emmett ont passé la majeure partie de leur vie ensemble. Il y a une règle selon laquelle le plus beau mec de l'école et la plus belle fille de l'école finissent toujours ensemble. Rosalie et Emmett collent au moule à la perfection –– elle est Capitaine des Pom-pom Girls, lui fait justement ses débuts comme Quaterback.

Mais Emmett n'est pas le sportif moyen. Comprenez-moi bien, il est effectivement baraqué, plein de sueur et de suffisance. Malgré cela, vous n'arrivez pas à le détester. La preuve, à l'instant-même, il est en train de feinter son chemin dans le couloir, en faux ralenti, rejouant probablement un de ses récents essais.

Et oui, il se commente lui-même de manière absurde, murmurant haut et fort comme au théâtre.

« McCarty plonge à travers une ligne de défenseurs musclés. »

Fait-il, tandis qu'il contourne prudemment un troupeau cacardant de filles de première années.

« Il feinte la meilleure défense de la ligue en effectuant une rotation hallucinante. »

Fait-il, en pivotant lentement sur un pied autour d'un neu-neu de la fanfare cramponné à sa flûte.

« La coupe est en vue. »

Il imitate le Running Man (NdT: L'Homme qui Court) avec des gestes lents et élaborés. Au bout du couloir, Rosalie suit sa progression des yeux. Elle reste de marbre.

« Plus que deux enjambées et … ESSAI! »

Il se tient devant Rosalie les bras levés, produisant ces sons sifflants censés imiter les acclamations d'une foule. Le visage de Rosalie exprime l'agacement, mais ses yeux dansent, trahissant le fait que son courroux n'est destiné qu'à la galerie.

Rosalie ne le mérite pas. Elle mérite davantage quelqu'un dans le genre d'Edward. Hm, je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'Emmett n'est plus le plus beau mec du lycée.

Parfois, ma vie semble passer à la vitesse de la lumière, comme les voitures qui passent à toute allure la nuit sur l'autoroute Inter-états. Les phares et les feux arrières se confondent au point que l'on ne sait plus où une voiture commence et où l'autre finit. Vous savez que des voitures vont et viennent, que leur passage a un début et une fin, mais tout ce que vous voyez n'est qu'un flux constant de lumière.

Le mois suivant passe dans ce type de flou. J'assiste à des cours ternes, avance dans les couloirs au milieu d'une mer de pairs sans visage, et fais des devoirs stupides. Je suis une simple observatrice dans ma propre vie, et j'observe en solitaire. D'ordinaire, j'ai Angela pour me tenir compagnie, mais sa présence se fait de plus en plus sporadique. Bien sûr, je l'encourage de tout cœur à aller s'assoir à la table de Ben. Je pourrais l'y suivre, mais Ben s'assoit avec Mike et son groupe.

Mon seul divertissement consiste à observer la danse de l'Edward Cullen. C'est le nom que je lui donne parce que je ne sais comment décrire autrement son comportement bizarre. Je me découvre étrangement fascinée par le fait que si jamais il se trouve à proximité de moi ou –– Dieu nous garde! –– seul en ma présence, il s'enfuit littéralement avant que j'aie pu compter jusqu'à dix. Je ne désire rien plus que de l'ignorer. Mais c'est difficile lorsque je vois ses narines se dilater quand il me croise dans les couloirs. Ou bien lorsqu'en cours de Bio, il me fixe d'un regard noir parce que je lui suis rentré dedans en voulant reculer près de l'évier commun.

Je ne me fais pas des idées. Je sais qu'il est impossible que ses actions soient des réactions opposées et égales à quoi que ce soit que j'aie pu faire. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de coïncidence cosmique. D'ordinaire, après l'une de ses sorties théâtrales, je regarde toujours autour de moi, pour seulement entrevoir l'éclat de la chevelure de Rosalie. Ou bien c'est son rire que j'entends.

Je retourne à ma vie somnambulée.

Un certain éclat dans les yeux de Mr. Banner m'extrait de ma stupeur. Il me rappelle l'éclat qu'il avait dans l'œil le trimestre dernier quand nous avons dû déterminer notre groupe sanguin. Bien entendu je me méfie de ce nouvel éclat.

« J'ai un projet amusant pour vous, annonce-t-il. »

Ça me va.

« Cela vous demandera du temps après les cours pendant les quelques semaines à venir. »

Ça me va toujours.

« C'est vous qui choisissez le sujet. »

Faisable.

« Et vous travaillerez en binôme pour effectuer des recherches et rédiger un exposé. »

Et voilà où ça coince. Lauren et moi nous regardons l'une l'autre. Nous nous tenons à notre table dans des positions identiques, assises, les bras croisés. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes tenues tout au long du mois qui vient de s'écouler, pendant que nous _n'avons pas_ travaillé sur un devoir ensemble.

Je me dis que le sujet que choisira Lauren porte sur le nombre de flacons d'eau oxygénée qu'il faut à ses cheveux pour atteindre la teinte de blond parfaite. Elle se dit que le sujet que je vais choisir sera de déterminer s'il existe un gène spécifique qui rend les gens si maladroits qu'ils frisent le handicap.

Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense. C'est juste que j'ai cette capacité particulière de pouvoir écrire pour eux les dialogues intérieurs des autres. Je suis douée pour les scènes de bagarre. Donner des noms d'oiseaux. Dénigrer. Par exemple, dans ma tête, Lauren est en train de réagir à ma pique sur ses cheveux blond-javel.

_« Peut-être que tu devrais te trouver des plaques d'immat' pour ta voiture, précisant que tu es handicapée » dit-elle._

–– _Peut-être que tu devrais m'acheter des lunettes de soleil pour m'épargner d'être aveuglée par tes cheveux, dis-je._

–– _Tu seras la première personne de toute l'histoire de Forks à rater l'exam de sport, dit-elle._

–– _Tu seras la première personne de toute l'histoire de Forks à mourir d'une overdose de javel au cerveau, rétorqué-je. »_

Mr. Banner poursuit, ignorant complètement la conversation qui se tient dans ma tête.

« Bousculons un peu les choses, dit-il ». Je suis toute ouie. Je bousculerais bien quelqu'un pour de bon, en ce moment. Lauren, peut-être.

« Plutôt que de vous faire travailler avec le partenaire habituel, je vais tirer d'un chapeau les noms de nouveaux binômes. »

Oh, oh ...

La classe grommelle. Cela n'entame en rien l'enthousiasme de Mr. Banner. Il sort un chapeau de magicien. Il a vraiment beaucoup réfléchi son truc. J'observe pendant que Mr. Banner sort les noms du chapeau. Il lit les petits bouts de papier à haute voix à mesure qu'ils apparaissent comme par magie.

« Lauren et Mike. »

Admirez comment j'évite deux balles pour le prix d'une.

« Rosalie et James. »

Ha. Super, ça. James est le président du fan club de Rosalie Hale. Drôle de combinaison mais c'est bien pour lui, qui va avoir sa dose de Rosalie.

« Edward et Cassie. »

Attendez, là! Quoi?

Cassie? Intérieurement, je danse la gigue. Pas de binôme avec Mike, ni avec Edward. Les chose vont dans mon sens.

« Bella et Jonathan. »

Ça va. Jonathan, je peux gérer. C'est un des sportifs, mais c'est moi qui ferai tout le travail sur ce projet de toute façon. Je cherche Jonathan d'un regard plein d'espoir. Je ne le vois pas. Ce n'est pas du meilleur augure.

Une fille, devant, lève la main.

« Cassie est absente. Mononucléose. »

Ceci explique son absence.

« Et Jonathan aussi. »

Cela explique la sienne.

Ça glousse un peu dans les rangs. La classe comprend ce que cela signifie.

La mononucléose est probablement la maladie la plus humiliante de toutes. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez l'attraper en partageant une paille, une brosse à dent ou votre assiette. Mais la meilleure façon d'attraper la mono c'est de beaucoup, beaucoup s'embrasser. De se rouler des pelles. De baiser à pleine bouche.

Comme Cassie et Jonathan l'ont sûrement découvert.

Mr. Banner fronce le sourcil. « Savez-vous combien de temps ils seront absents? »

« Quelques semaines? » fait la fille en haussant les épaules. Elle prétend ne rien savoir de la mononucléose comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même eu un mois d'absence suspecte au trimestre précédent.

Mr. Banner a un plan. Il baisse les yeux sur les bouts de papier nettement disposés sur son bureau. Il en déplace un ou deux.

« Edward et Bella, annonce-t-il, vous faites équipe. »

Pas plus Edward que moi-même ne montrons notre enthousiasme en applaudissant. Nous n'échangeons même pas un regard, ni ne manifestons la moindre velléité de discuter les étapes suivantes du projet. La sonnerie retentit et je sors de la classe. A peine ai-je franchi la porte que Mike me dépasse, un éclat de son cru dans le regard. Sur sa tête trône un haut de forme de magicien rejeté en arrière à la désinvolte. Je souris en me disant que Mr. Banner en est d'un chapeau avec lequel il ne pourra plus infliger aux autres des partenaires désespérément incompatibles.

Je cesse de sourire lorsque j'entends quelqu'un s'adresser à Mr. Banner.

« Serait-il possible que James et moi échangions nos binômes, Monsieur? »

Je connais cette voix et, malgré moi, je crois que je sens mon cœur me tomber dans l'estomac. Bien que je ne saisisse pas très bien pourquoi je suis surprise qu'Edward cherche à échapper à un partenariat avec moi. Juste après la porte, je m'arrête et me fraye un chemin hors du courant des élèves, pour rester sur le côté. Je me demande si Mr. Banner va apprécier d'être appelé Monsieur. J'espère qu'il pense qu'Edward se paie sa tête. Peut-être qu'il va coller Edward en retenue pour s'être montré aussi grossier.

« Ça n'est l'affaire que de deux ou trois semaines. Avez-vous une raison valable pour justifier d'un changement de partenaire? »

« Edward et moi tenons un sujet vraiment super.» renchérit une deuxième voix. » Ouais. Ça s'appelle une exploration approfondie de l'anatomie humaine, Rosalie. Comme précédemment démontré, je suis très douée pour inventer des sujet de Bio. Mr. Banner devrait mettre mes sujets dans un chapeau de magicien. Si seulement il en avait encore un en sa possession.

Dans ma tête, je me représente Edward et Rosalie debout devant Banner, l'air sérieux et convaincu, avec leurs beaux visages et leurs yeux candides dépourvus de ruse, essayer de le soumettre au vaudou de leurs magnifiques personnes combinées. Banner va-t-il se laisser convaincre?

« James et Bella sont déjà partis. Il ne serait pas juste d'interchanger leurs partenaires de la sorte. »

A cet instant, voici ce que je pourrais faire: je pourrais tendre le bras et attraper celui de James. Il passe justement devant moi au moment où je vous parle, l'air froid et dur comme toujours. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude ses yeux sont pleins de vie. Je pourrais m'emparer de sa blonde queue de cheval. Je pourrais nous ramener en classe à grands pas décidés jusqu'à Mr. Banner et rendre son argument caduque.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Pourquoi? Il y a à cela deux raisons évidentes.

Raison numéro un : James n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à passer l'éponge sur une empoignade de queue de cheval. Il fait de la lutte; il exécuterait sûrement une prise géniale, me cassant le poignet en deux au passage. Par conséquent, je ne cherche pas de poux à James. Personne ne cherche de poux à James. Particulièrement s'il s'agit de l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui, dans le cas présent, inclut définitivement Rosalie.

Raison numéro deux: jusqu'à présent, rien en ce qui concerne Edward ne m'a convaincue de souhaiter accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes. Au lieu de ça, je m'éloigne en direction de mon casier.

Au moins, ce devoir de Bio promet d'être intéressant. Cela pourrait s'avérer amusant de voir jusqu'où il pourra aller dans le seul but d'éviter de travailler dessus avec moi.

Je fais avance rapide sur tous les moments où il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Non pas, bien sûr, que je considère ''intéressants'' les moments où je me trouve interagir avec Edward. Essayez seulement de vivre à Forks et vous verrez à quelle vitesse vous rangerez la moindre nouveauté dans la catégorie des trucs 'intéressants'. Essayez. Juste.

C'est le midi-deux maintenant, et donc je suis en train de faire la queue au self.

« Nous devrions probablement commencer à travailler sur notre devoir de Bio. »

Lorsque j'entends ce commentaire, qui semble m'être adressé, deux choses me prennent au dépourvu: (1) je n'ai jamais vu Edward faire la queue au self auparavant et (2) Edward ne m'a jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui. Je l'ai ignoré avec application en cours de Bio depuis le jour où on nous a donné ce devoir à faire.

« Oh, j'ai déjà commencé, lui dis-je. »

Edward cligne des yeux et regarde son plateau-repas. Je crois qu'il a doublé tout le monde pour venir me parler. Derrière moi, Tyler lui lance un regard noir. Personne ne se met entre Tyler et son repas. Particulièrement quand c'est jour de pizza comme aujourd'hui.

« Veux-tu discuter de ton sujet plus en détail?

« Bien sûr. » Je m'empare d'un bâton de céleri.

Normalement, Tyler tacle quiconque le double.

« Que penses-tu d'aujourd'hui après l'école? »

Attend, ça ne va pas tarder...

« D'accord. »

Aucun mouvement derrière Edward. Tandis qu'il s'incline rigidement pour saisir une part de pizza, je jette un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Je n'en reviens pas.

Tyler ne se formalise pas. Il est en train de marmonner quelque chose à Mike et Eric. Ils regardent tous Edward d'un air mauvais, mais ils tournent ensuite leur attention sur le chargement de leur plateau. Ça, c'est vraiment très bizarre. Ils lui fichent la paix. Ils prétendent tous inspecter les mêmes quatre plats au choix devant eux. Il font bouchon et derrière eux, les autres s'entassent dans la file dans un enchevêtrement de coudes et de jambes.

Mes yeux refont le point et la personne qui se tient devant moi redevient nette. Edward a les yeux sur mon menton. Il vient de me poser une question.

Mon cerveau raccroche les wagons et me met au courant: « Où et quand voudrais-tu que nous nous voyions? » Il se montre poli. Et agréable. Étrange, c'est à moi qu'il parle. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça dans le plan. Parce que j'ai un plan en ce qui concerne ce projet de Bio, et Edward n'en fait pas partie.

J'attrape une coupe de crème dessert.

« Le café. A 16h. » dis-je platement [4]. Notez l'enthousiasme! Je doute qu'il se montre.

Edward et moi partons chacun de notre côté.

Tyler, Mike et Eric fusillent une dernière fois Edward du regard avant de se jeter sur la pizza.

Malgré moi, je regarde les raides épaules d'Edward s'éloigner comme il retourne à sa table habituelle.

Nous n'honorons pas le rendez-vous de 16h au café. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Les cours finissent à 15h30. A 15h35, je me débats avec la poignée de la portière de Nellie. J'appelle mon pickup Nellie parce que comme ça, vous pouvez faire "Wrôôamm" avec elle et donner à Nellie le sentiment qu'elle va vite.

'Sentiment' étant le maître-mot.

Par certains côtés, Nellie est faite pour moi. Je pourrais l'emmener jouer au bowling au beau milieu d'une rangée d'arbres, elle les faucherait sans doute tout simplement au ras du sol. Il se pourrait même que je réussisse un strike parfait. Mais il y a juste ce petit truc avec la poignée de la portière côté conducteur. Il faut l'enclencher juste comme il faut avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir. La plupart des fois, je m'en débrouille très bien.

Malgré moi, je jette un regard vers l'autre bout du parking où Edward et sa fratrie sont en train de monter dans sa Volvo.

Aujourd'hui, mes mains tremblent un peu. Serait-ce parce que je suis nerveuse? Ouais. Je suis nerveuse parce que je ne vais jamais arriver à ouvrir cette portière, je vais rester plantée là, dehors, et finir congelée.

J'essaie d'enclencher la poignée en la saisissant sous un angle différent. Et le tour est joué: j'entends le petit 'clic!' dont j'avais besoin.

Au même moment, j'entends autre chose, dont je n'ai pas besoin. C'est le cri strident de pneus qui dérapent et le son d'un klaxon. C'est bien trop proche à mon goût. Je me retourne, et mon champ de vision est totalement envahi par le mini-van bleu de Tyler Crowley. Il vient vers moi en glissant sur la dernière et infime plaque de verglas qui restait encore sur tout le parking.

Et là, je me dis: Soleil, tu m'as laissée tomber.

J'aimerai pouvoir dire que toute ma vie défile en un éclair devant mes yeux. Mais la seule chose que je puisse vraiment voir, c'est la déception dans les yeux de ma mère lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je retournais à Forks.

Je n'ai que le temps de faire « Oh! » et de fermer les yeux. Pendant une seconde, je sens quelque chose de dur et de froid se presser contre mon corps. Il y a un horrible bruit de tôle froissée quand le van de Tyler entre en collision avec Nellie.

Mais je ne sens rien. Je ne ressens plus le froid. Et je ne me sens pas écrabouillée.

Le fourgon de Tyler s'est arrêté à quelques pas de moi. Si je voulais en rajouter, je pourrais dire qu'il s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Mais non.

Et je suis à terre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis une excellente tombeuse.

Je me relève. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je regarde en direction de la Volvo couleur argent. Le frère et la soeur d'Edward sont en pause devant son pare-choc. Comme je suis malpolie! Laissez-moi faire les présentations, maintenant. Il s'agit de Alice et de Jasper.

Les bizarres yeux jaunes d'Alice et de Jasper sont fixés sur moi. Les yeux d'Edward ne le sont pas. J'en conclue qu'il est dans la voiture. Rien de palpitant de ce côté-là. Il bidouille probablement la radio. Circulez, y'a rien à voir.

Je suis entourée d'une foule de lycéens vociférants. La tête de Tyler apparaît à la fenêtre de son fourgon, du côté passager.

« Je suis désolé, Bella-désolé-Bella-désolé-Bella-désolé

» répète-t-il.

« Bella, ta tête! » rajoute Mike Newton.

Je vois de quoi il parle. Quelque chose dégouline dans mon œil droit. J'élève la main pour toucher ce quelque chose. Mon estomac sait déjà ce que c'est. Il se soulève déjà par anticipation.

Tandis que je laisse retomber ma main, je remarque qu'un pan du van de Tyler est mutilé selon des lignes étrangement reconnaissables. Un pan de tôle qui n'est pas entré en contact avec Nellie. Alors que je commence à m'évanouir à la vue de mon propre sang sur le bout de mon index, je me dis: que vient faire l'empreinte dune main sur le côté de la voiture de Tyler?

Le monde vire au noir, mais n'ayez crainte. Il y a bien assez de monde autour de moi pour me rattraper.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes Bleues<strong>

[1] **Dénomination des niveaux scolaires** : pour respecter le contexte américain de l'histoire, j'ai choisi de conserver les classes telles qu'elles sont ''numérotées'' dans le système éducatif outre-atlantique.  
><span>Pour la petite histoire<span> : ça commence en '' 1ère '' à l'âge de 6/7 ans (CP), et se termine en ''12ème'' (Terminale) à 17/18 ans. Les termes ''Primaire'' et ''Secondaire'' désignent les mêmes cycles que dans le système français.

[2] **L'auteur joue sur le nom des villes**, puisqu'elle présente Edward comme un ''dieu grec'' :

Olympie en Grèce, et Olympia ville Américaine dans l'état de washington, située à 159 miles et 3 heures de voiture au sud-est de Forks, 60 miles et 1h au sud-ouest de Seattle (Route 101). Les deux villes ont le même nom en Anglais : ''Olympia''

Pour info : Voilà se que dit Google map :  
>ForksOlympia : (159 miles ) = 256km –– 2h59... Olympia/Seattle : (60 miles) = 96,5km –– 1h06  
>ForksLa Push : (15,4 miles) = 24,8km –– 36min  
>ForksPort Angeles : (56,3 miles) = 90,6km –– 1h03  
>ForksSeaTac (Aeroport de Seattle-Tacoma) : (183 miles) = 294,5km –– 3h30  
>ForksSeattle : (139 miles) = 232,7km –– 3h19

[3] ** Waldo" = ** mais si, vous le connaissez, il est grand et tout mince, porte un T-shirt rayé rouge et blanc et des lunettes. Il a un menton bien carré, les cheveux marrons et... une houppette. Il se cache toujours au milieu d'une mer de personnages. Sauf qu'en français le jeu "_Where's **Waldo**_?" consiste à trouver ''_Où est_ **_CHARLIE?_**". Vous avouerez que, dans le contexte de la phrase, dire qu'_Edward a un "faux-air de Charlie avec sa houppette"_, aurait prété à confusion étant donné que le Charlie de Twilight est plutôt du genre moustache sans houpette.** Donc, j'ai gardé le nom Anglais du personnage du jeu.**  
>Essayez de le retrouver sur son site officiel: http: www (point) findwaldo (point) com/ (retirez les espaces, mettez des points et des barres où il faut etc...)

[4]** ''Le café''** : _''The diner''_ (_ze daïn__œ__ur_) dans le texte original.  
>J'ai opté pour cette traduction parce qu'Edward y retrouve Bella en milieu d'après midi, à la fin des cours. Ce genre d'établissement est la version Américaine du bistrot du coin en terme de fonction sociale. Ouverts du matin jusqu'au soir pratiquement 7j7, les gens du cru s'y retrouvent et peuvent y passer la journée en sirotant leur bière, ou bien y prendre tous types de repas depuis le petit déjeuner jusqu'au dîner, en passant par le simple café + part de tarte, muffin ou donnut. Difficile à traduire, car ces établissement ne sont ni de vrais bars, puisqu'ils ne servent pas d'alcool plus fort que la bière, ni de simples cafés, salons de thé ou restaurants.

**Reviouz** :  
>L'auteur, quothme, serait ravie d'avoir l'avis de ses lectriceslecteurs français . (Euh, Moi aussi, en fait, d'un point de vue lisibilité de la traduction). Je lui transmettrai / traduirai vos reviews (elle en a 1071 en Anglais).


	2. Pirates et ninjas

**Mention légale: **Type O Negative est à l'immense quothme ce que Twilight est à la Meyerissime Stephenie. Quand à Blue, elle n'est que leur messager.  
>(Cf. Chapitre 1 pour mention légale plus détaillée et résumé).<p>

**Remerciements:**  
>Quothme vous remercie pour vos commentaires et compliments.<br>Un merci particulier de Blue à tous ceux qui l'ont mise en author alert ou fav.  
>Lisa1905 et lola-pink: les filles si vous voulez que je vous réponde il me faut au moins pouvoir vous joindre par pm.<p>

* * *

><p>––<strong>(<strong>**| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)––**  
>––~––<p>

**2- Pirates et ninjas.**

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Je reconnaîtrais le son d'un moniteur cardiaque n'importe où. Aucune surprise, je suis dans un hôpital. Probablement dans _ma_ chambre. Je me suis retrouvée au centre médical de Forks si souvent que je pourrais y retrouver ma chambre au milieu d'une rangée de chambres d'hôpital identiques. Si j'ouvrais les yeux, je pourrais chercher les touches personnelles que j'y ai ajoutées au fil des ans. Telle cette marque dans le plâtre, laissée après que ma lutte initiale avec des béquilles se soit soldée par ma tentative d'en planter une dans le mur. Ou la lame définitivement tordue du store auquel je me suis raccrochée en tentant d'arrêter ma chute vers le mur.

Mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Je ne crois pas, non, donc je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Plutôt, j'écoute les voix à proximité de mon lit. Elles sont très basses et flottent dans l'espace.

Des plans monstrueux se trament.

« Comment tout ceci est arrivé? »

Je surnomme cette voix Ren. [1]

« Elle s'est cogné la tête. »

Et celle-ci Stimpy.

« Je rechercherai une possible contusion, donc.

–– Peux-tu arrêter l'hémoragie? »

La voix de Stimpy est tendue, comme s'il serrait les dents pour lutter contre la douleur. C'est injuste. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai la tête en sang et mal au crâne.

–– Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au lycée? Je m'occupe de tout ici. Son père sera là sous peu. »

Je crois que je me rendors. Peut-être que je ne me suis jamais réveillée. Ren et Stimpy continuent à parler mais leur voix sont plus aigües, comme celle de deux écureuils.

« Nous allons peut-être devoir opérer.

–– Tu as raison. Lobotomie frontale. »

Je me méfie du tour que prend la conversation.

« Nous devrions probablement retirer sa medulla oblongata.

–– Ou pratiquer une appendisectomie.

–– Ou une coloscopie.

–– Ça devrait la remettre sur pied. »

Avant que j'aie le temps de respectueusement décliner leurs offres, l'obscurité m'emporte.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Tyler Crowley porte mes livres pour moi jusqu'en classe de Bio. J'ai désormais mon serviteur attitré. Apparemment, pour le convaincre de devenir mon serviteur, il suffit de le laisser me rouler dessus avec sa voiture. En fait, c'était soit çà, soit je le laissais m'inviter au bal de promo. Le laisser porter mes bouquins était le moindre de deux maux. De plusieurs maux, je dois dire.<p>

J'ai négocié comme une pro.

« Le bal de promo? »

Sais pas danser.

« La fête annuelle? »

Sais toujours pas danser.

« La fête chez Mike, ce week-end? »

Voir plus haut.

« Porter mes bouquins? »

Non.

En désespoir de cause, Tyler prend ça pour un "oui". Et me voilà, arpentant d'un pas raide les couloirs derrière lui, en chemin vers la salle de Bio. Il marche devant moi, pour me dégager le passage.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Edward est debout à ma table en train de parler de quelque chose avec Lauren. Tyler lui jette un regard noir et pose mes manuels sur la paillasse, un peu trop bruyamment. Lauren et Edward poursuivent leur discussion. Il ne nous accordent pas un regard. Tyler s'éloigne à grands pas contrariés.

Je prends place sur ma chaise et ouvre mon manuel de Bio. Edward fait des « Hmm » de rigueur de temps en temps en réponse à ce que raconte Lauren. Cela concerne une fête ce week-end. Aussitôt qu'une pause s'installe dans leur conversation, il se tourne vers moi.

« Aimerais-tu travailler sur notre projet?

–– D'accord, fais-je.

_Flip_, font les pages de mon manuel de Bio.

–– Même heure, même endroit?

–– D'accord, répété-je sans lever les yeux... » Il est impératif que j'arrive au chapitre du jour avant que le cours ne commence

Edward hoche une fois la tête et retourne vers Rosalie.

Lauren est vexée à présent qu'est révélé le but premier de cette incursion de ce côté-ci de la salle. Mais alors, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

« J'étais justement en train de dire à Edward que Mike organise une fête à tout casser ce week-end. » Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, et je vois briller ses dents plus blanches que blanches. « Tu devrais venir. C'est une fête costumée. »

« Hm », fais-je sans m'avancer. Mike organise effectivement des fêtes à tout casser. Mais les costumes, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

* * *

><p>Il est 15h45, et j'attends Edward pour que nous puissions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés l'autre fois. De préférence, cette fois-ci, sans qu'un fourgon tout proche ne devienne dingue. Pour changer.<p>

Je me sens revivifiée d'être en vie. Je suis d'humeur magnanime. En fait, il se peut même que je laisse Edward Cullen m'aider sur ce devoir de Bio. Je suis déjà au café, mais Edward n'est pas là parce que je suis en avance. Mon burger végétarien est commandé et payé, et j'ai étalé sur la table mes notes pour la Bio.

Vous avez vu avec quelle clarté je montre que ceci n'est pas un rancard?

Lorsque Edward arrive, je suis en train de noircir furieusement les lignes d'une de mes feuilles. Un éclair argenté détourne mon attention du plan que je suis occupée à rédiger, et je lève les yeux pour voir Edward sortir de sa Volvo.

Lorsqu'il fait son entrée dans le café, il apparaît totalement hors de son élément. Il a l'air de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans un café de sa vie. Ses mains sont profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et il est engoncé dans son caban au col remonté.

Réféchissons un moment: dans quel environnement Edward pourrait-il bien avoir l'air d'être _à sa place_. Voici quelles sont mes théories:

(1) Debout dans un centre commercial incitant les jeunes filles innocentes à entrer chez Abercrombie [2]  
>(2) Couché sur le papier glacé des pages d'un magazine.<br>(3) Posant comme modèle pour une statue plus grande que nature au centre d'un temple dessiné par un architecte contemporain.

Au lieu de quoi, il est planté là, au beau milieu d'un café miteux de Forks, et me regarde du haut de sa grande taille.

« Comment va ta tête? » me demande-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

« Ça va. » dis-je automatiquement. J'ai tellement l'habitude de répondre à cette question, qu'une fois, j'ai même acheté un T-shirt qui disait «Ça va» en grosses lettres. Il se pourrait même qu'elles aient été enluminées de paillettes, mais je me suis efforcée d'occulter ce détail en faveur du symbolisme. J'ai cessé de porter ce T-shirt quand Mike et Tyler on trouvé d'autres questions inspirées sans rapport aucun avec ma santé mais auxquelles, malheureusement, le T-shirt répondait aussi.

« J'ai entendu ce qui t'étais arrivé. » poursuit Edward. J'incline légèrement la tête à son choix du mot 'entendu'. Quelque chose me tracasse dans ce mot, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je suis désolé. » ajoute-t-il en regardant le carré du pansement Bob l'éponge qui orne mon front. Là, je me dis: _empreinte de main_. L'empreinte d'une main, voilà ce qui me dérange.

« Pas de quoi l'être. » rétorqué-je. « Ça n'était pas ta faute. »

« Hm. » répond-t-il. Il fait mon truc à la je-ne-m'avance-pas, ce qui est très intéressant parce que je sais que ce _Hm_ peut aussi se traduire par ''Je ne suis pas de cet avis, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer''. Il tire bruyamment la chaise à côté de moi et s'y assoit.

« En fait, je suis une pro quand il s'agit de survivre à des accidents terribles. » dis-je.

« Tu en a eu plus d'un? » fait-il en plissant le front.

« Ouais. T'es nouveau. »

Cora s'approche de nous. Elle a commencé à servir ici quand j'avais trois ans.

« Vous désirez quelque chose? » Elle sourit à Edward.

Edward parcourt le menu, une feuille plastifiée insérée sur l'un des côté du porte-serviettes en aluminium. Cora m'adresse un regard suggestif pendant qu'il a les yeux occupés ailleurs. Je fais 'non' de la tête et désigne du doigt les feuilles de notre devoir de Bio.

Celles que j'ai étalées sur toute la table.

Précisément pour cette raison.

Elle a l'air déçue. Et oui, Cora. Pas de rapport à faire à Charlie.

« Ça ira pour moi, merci. » dit Edward. Cora nous laisse, doublement déçue.

« Bon alors, en ce qui concerne cet exposé de Bio... commencé-je. Je pousse mon plan vers lui à travers la table. Pendant qu'il le lit, je grignote mon burger végétarien.

« C'est bien,ce que tu as écrit. » commente-t-il, en haussant légèrement ses sourcils sombres.

Est-ce que le fait qu'il semble surpris devrait m'ennuyer? Je vais partir du principe qu'Edward est tout simplement souvent surpris en ma présence. Je vais partir du principe que cela n'a rien à voir avec sa perception de mon niveau intellectuel, ni avec le fait que je viens de dépasser la dite perception.

Nous nous plongeons dans notre compte-rendu de Bio. Il suggère de faire deux ou trois parties différentes et nous nous les partageons. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un débat animé (pour Edward) sur les détails les plus pointus relatifs au ventricule gauche du cœur lorsque Rosalie fait son entrée. J'ai cru voir sa décapotable rouge passer déjà une fois devant le café. Je subodore que la Volvo argent garée à l'extérieur n'est pas étrangère à sa décision de finalement entrer dans le café.

Elle traine trois des pom-pom girls de sa meute en orbite. Lauren n'est pas du lot, donc, je peux me détendre. Légèrement. Elles viennent droit sur notre table. Derrière le comptoir, Cora a l'air particulièrement intéressée. En dehors de moi, ça doit faire dix ans qu'elle n'a pas vu une personne âgée de moins de trente ans entrer dans ce café. C'est sûr, quand je me compare à mes soit-disant pairs, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une trentenaire piégée dans le corps d'une ado, aussi, peut-être que je ne compte pas.

Rosalie jette un coup d'œil à mes notes de Bio artistiquement disposées sur la table. Remarquez qu'à nouveau elles s'avèrent bien pratiques.

«Salut!» fait-t-elle. Les salutations se veulent globales, mais c'est Edward qu'elle regarde. Je marmonne quelque chose en réponse. Edward lève immédiatement les yeux vers elle.

« Salut. » répond-t-il.

« Je fais passer l'info à propos de la fête chez Mike, demain soir. »

« Ah oui? » Interroge Edward. Regardez-le faire comme si Lauren ne lui en avait pas déjà parlé.

« Tu devrais venir. » Rosalie ménage une pause d'une seconde. « Toi aussi, Bella. C'est une soirée costumée. »

Quel argument attrayant.

« D'accord. » répond Edward. Apparemment, lui se sent attiré, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dû aux costumes. « J'y assisterai. »

J'ai lu une fois que seulement 85% des gens qui disent en face à quelqu'un qu'ils vont faire quelque chose, le font réellement quand ils ont une chance d'y réfléchir plus tard sans la pression d'avoir le pair mentionné plus haut en face d'eux. Suite à la lecture de ce détail statistique, j'ai tenté de mon mieux d'éviter de m'engager à faire quoi que ce soit quand la personne est en face de moi. La probabilité que je me tienne à l'engagement plus tard est, en fait, très mince, particulièrement quand il s'agit des événement à caractères sociaux à Forks. Mais je ne crois pas qu' Edward aura de mal à tenir ses engagements.

_Hm, _pensé-je. Les costumes, c'est peut-être pas si mal.

« Hm » marmoné-je à l'intention de Rosalie. Elle ne me regarde pas mais elle prend mon quasi-silence pour un accord tacite.

« Génial! » conclue-t-elle en montrant ses fossettes à Edward avant de se détourner et de s'en aller. Nul besoin de le préciser, je n'ai aucune confiance en Rosalie. Pas plus qu'en Lauren, d'ailleurs, qui avait aussi fait allusion aux costumes. Maintenant que j'y pense, leurs répliques était suspecte de similitude.

A présent que Rosalie et son détachement nous ont quittés, j'appelle Mike parce que –– quoiqu'on dise à propos de ce garçon –– il ne me mentira pas. Edward me regarde d'un air interrogateur par dessus la feuille de mon plan de Bio. Lorsque Mike décroche, j'entends ce drôle de crépitement et quelqu'un s'exclamer « Merde! ». Puis encore du bruit et j'attends.

« Bella? » Mike est essoufflé. Je ne l'ai encore jamais appelé. Même lorsque les portable s'étaient répandus pour la première fois dans tout le lycée comme un feu de brousse et qu'on appelait les gens qui se trouvaient assis à dix pas dans le self juste parce que c'était possible.

« Désolé, mon portable m'a échappé. » explique-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes à proximité. Bien que j'ai toujours secrètement souhaité que quelqu'un échappe son portable dans les WC. Je suis curieuse de savoir quel son ça produirait. Et si j'entendrais sa voix bizarrement déformée par l'eau pendant qu'il s'écrirait devant l'horreur de ce qu'il devrait faire pour le récupérer. Non ,bien sûr, que je tienne à ce que quiconque me parlant au téléphone se trouve dans les toilettes.

« Alors, fiesta ce week-end? »

« Yeah. Rock'n Roll. C'est la fête. Chez moi. » Ah. Il se l'a joue cool.

« Déguisés? »

«Ouais... » Il est sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais alors quelqu'un d'autre lui parle. On dirait sa mère. Je crois qu'elle lui demande « Une fête? »

« Faut que je te laisse » dis-je avant de raccrocher. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de me retrouver au milieu de ça. Edward regarde mon téléphone au moment où je le repose sur la table.

« Donc, » commence-t-il, « je connais un super endroit pour les costumes. »

Sur la liste des répliques auxquelles je m'attendais de sa part, c'est la toute dernière. Okay, d'accord. Ce commentaire ne figurait pas exactement sur la liste. Quelque part, j'ai du mal à imaginer Edward déguisé. Mais bon, je ne me l'imaginais pas non plus dans un café.

Son visage s'assombrit comme il observe ma bouche béante. Il s'explique: « Ma soeur était intarissable au sujet de l'inauguration d'une boutique de costumes, l'autre jour. »

Là, d'accord. Ça fait sens. Sa sœur porte quelques-unes des tenues les plus outrancières que j'ai jamais vues.

« Je t'accompagne à une condition. » proposé-je. Et là je pense: empreintes de main. « C'est moi qui choisit ton costume. »

« Hum, » fait-il, « je ne crois pas que–– ».

« Empreintes de main » dis-je.

Il écarquille les yeux. Il fixe mon téléphone de ses bizarres yeux jaunes, et je crois même que ses pupilles se dilatent légèrement. Je peux pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau.

« J'accepte ta condition. A une condition. »

Je vois aussi qu'il se reprend vite.

« J'écoute.

–– C'est moi qui choisit _ton_ costume.

–– Je ne crois pas que tu aies...

–– Je dirai à Tyler que tu adorerais aller au bal de promo avec lui. »réplique Edward.

_'...un quelconque moyen de pression', _voilà ce que je m'apprêtais à dire avant de me rendre compte que lui, jouait la carte du chantage.

Nous nous regardons. Nous avons un accord. Nous nous comprenons tacitement. Nous ne le scellons pas par une poignée de main. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward apprécie d'être touché. Tapotage de mimine et tout ça, pas son genre. Ça me convient, parce que je ne suis pas trop chaude pour les épanchements tactiles non plus.

Je remarque qu'en quittant la table, Edward laisse en pourboire un billet dont je n'ai jamais vu pareil montant en vrai. Derrière nous, à la table, Cora, impressionnée, le regarde sortir avec des yeux ronds.

Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi j'ai accepté de me rendre à un événement à caractère social avec d'Edward Cullen?

Bon, ça va. Il est désormais évident que j'ai à son égard une espèce de préoccupation tordue. Il n'est pas du tout tel que je l'avais jugé d'après sa couverture.

Je veux dire, une fois que vous dépassez son handicap physique qui le rend si beau que s'en est ridicule, il n'est pas si mal. Son malaise évident en ma présence est amusant. Son absence de succès auprès de Rosalie divertissante. Et l'histoire que je pressens derrière ses bizarres yeux jaunes intrigante.

Mais la vraie question est la suivante: pour quelle raison Edward Cullen a-t-il accepté de se rendre à une événement à caractère social avec moi?

* * *

><p>« Alors, comme ça , tu n'as rien dit à personne. » remarque Edward. Il est tout en nonchalance. Et il vient juste de me fournir la réponse à ma question.<p>

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait un autre objectif en tête en m'invitant, donc je fais l'idiote.

« Qu'y a-t-il a dire ? »

Edward nous conduit à Port Angeles. C'est là que se trouve le super magasin que sa sœur nous recommande pour les déguisements. Rien de surprenant puisque tout ce dont on a besoin se trouve généralement à Port Angeles plutôt qu'à Forks.

« Tu crois avoir vu des empreintes de mains sur la voiture de Tyler. »

Il n'a qu'une main sur le volant.

Je ne crois pas. Je _sais._

Il roule à un trillion de km/h.

« Ça aurait pu être les empreintes de n'importe qui. »

Mes mains étreignent les bords du siège. Mes pieds poussent sur le tableau de bord. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'équipent pas le côté passager de sa propre pédale de frein?

« Bien sûr. Parce qu'arrêter les voitures à mains nues, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui. »

Son unique main serre un plus fort le volant. Ses jointures sont encore plus pâles que d'habitude.

« Personne ne te croira si tu dis quoi que ce soit. »

Remarquez qu'il vient juste de confirmer la présence d'empreintes de mains sur le côté du fourgon.

« J'en conviens. Ils ne me croiront pas quand je le leur dirai. Il penseront que je suis folle.

–– Et pourquoi ça? »

Je baisse la voix. Je me penche vers lui, l'air mystérieux.

« Parce que c'est moi qui ai arrêté le fourgon. » Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Edward a l'air septique. Je me cale à nouveau du côté passager. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la route qui disparaît sous le véhicule.

« Juste avant de tomber et de te cogner la tête, c'est ça? » demande -il.

Mes yeux clignent.

Il est fort. Mais je suis plus forte.

« Oui. Ma tête est mon unique point faible. Comme qui dirait ma tête, heu... d'Achille. Mais ne le répète à personne. »

Là, il me regarde avec cette drôle d'expression. Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'il est en train de se demander si ma tête va aussi bien que je l'ai prétendu. Probablement pas, mais, ça, il n'a pas à le savoir.

« D'accord. » Conclue-t-il. Il ne me croit pas vraiment, mais nous sommes presque à destination.

Je plaque sur mon visage un sourire de blonde écervelée et porte à nouveau mon attention sur ma vitre ainsi que sur la forêt qui défile à une vitesse pas possible. Je suis vraiment, vraiment bonne quand il s'agit de jouer les idiotes.

Toutefois, comme j'espère l'avoir clairement prouvé à ce stade, je ne suis pas vraiment idiote. Ce n'est pas une idiote qui aurait deviné le secret d'Edward. Bon, d'accord, j'ai eu dès le départ l'avantage de comprendre que ces bizarres yeux jaunes avaient une signification. C'est inévitable: les yeux bizarres, toutes catégories confondues, c'est la marque d'un truc pas catholique.

Ce qui m'a mise encore plus sur la voie, c'est quand je suis tombée sur Edward en Bio. Et je dis cela le plus littéralement qui soit, puisqu'en fait, je lui suis rentrée dedans. Évidemment, vous savez que je suis maladroite. Par conséquent, je suis sûre que ça ne vous demande pas un gros effort d'imagination de me voir trébucher sur un truc qui traînait sur le sol de la classe de Bio (mes pieds) et foncer tête la première dans l'allée qui sépare les paillasses.

Une seconde avant ma rencontre avec le sol, quelque chose de dur et de froid a stoppé ma chute. Cela seul aurait peut-être été un indice suffisant, étant donné que j'avais déjà senti cette même chose dure et froide avant que le fourgon de Tyler ne s'arrête si commodément à deux centimètres de mon nez.

Pendant une seconde, nous nous sommes regardés. Puis il a réagi d'une manière qui a rendu solide ma conclusion.

« Veux-tu bien regarder où tu mets les pieds? » a-t-il sifflé, les dents serrées. Des dents qui étaient serrée comme sous l'effet de la douleur.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il m'a remise sur mes pieds comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un bébé qui apprend juste à marcher, et s'est éloigné d'un pas raide. Je suis restée debout à fixer son caban s'éloigner, et c'est là que tout s'est mis en place. Combien de personnes dans cette école étaient dures et froides au toucher au lieu de souples et chaudes, et combien pouvaient me remettre d'aplomb à la force d'un seul bras, pratiquement? Vous avez deux chances pour deviner.

Et, non, ce n'est pas Mike Newton. Dans ses rêves!

Et puis, je savais que j'avais reconnu la voix de Stimpy, à l'hopital. Cette musicalité digne des personnage de Disney, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe quelle voix.

Mais je ne dis pas à Edward que j'ai deviné ce qu'il a fait pour moi sur le parking, ce jour-là. Parce que voilà le truc avec les super-héros: rien de bon n'arrive jamais si on révèle leur identité avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à le faire. Si vous le faites, vous vous privez de tous ces moments où vous savez que vous _savez_ avant que le super-héros en question ne sache que vous savez.

En plus, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ceci n'est pas mon histoire. Je garderai le secret d'Edward comme une bonne petite assistante. Après tout, je commence à soupçonner que c'est tout ce que je suis dans cette petite mytho épique. La fidèle assistante, fantastique et tout et tout, mais mystérieusement absente lorsque le super-héros et l'héroïne se retrouvent ensemble au final. Je me vois complètement en Robin pour la version Edward de Batman. La Chloe Sullivan de son Clark Kent. Le Pedro de son Napoleon Dynamite. [3]

Je ne crois pas devoir vous dire qui est l'héroïne dans cette histoire. Je vois déjà Rosalie dans les pages d'un Marvel. Elle a même les yeux bleus qu'il faut, les lèvres rouges, la chevelure blonde, et la silhouette curviligne.

Moi? Je crois vous avoir déjà parlé de la blouse et des lunettes de protection.

* * *

><p>Il est plus tard (en y réfléchissant , c'est toujours plus tard), et je suis à la maison. Je viens juste d'annoncer à Charlie que je vais à une fête, ce soir.<p>

« Si c'est une de ces soirée bière à gogo––

–– Ça se passe chez les Newton. »

Comme prévu, la bouche de Charlie se ferme d'un coup, toutes craintes apaisées. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que Mike Newton est connu pour organiser les fêtes les plus débridées de Forks. Mike vit un peu en dehors de la ville. Il n'a aucun voisin immédiat, les doigts prêts à composer le numéro des flics sans sommation.

Charlie fait un commentaire sympa à propos de Mike. Pour lui, Mike marche sur les eaux parce qu'il est l'un des quelques gars en ville à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un excès de vitesse à leur passif.

Je n'ai pas non plus le cœur de lui dire que c'est parce Mike sait user de sa bonne bouille à son avantage. Ça, et le fait qu'il dépense tellement d'énergie au quotidien à me tourner autour en faisant son habituel numéro de chien battu qu'il ne peut accorder aux chahuts adolescents normaux le temps qu'ils requièrent.

« Bon, alors, amuse-toi bien... » conclue, en traînant, la voix de Charlie alors qu'il se tourne pour la première fois pour me regarder. Le cuir de son fauteuil inclinable craque comme celui d'un selle.

« C'est ce que tu vas porter? » Il est mon père; il _se devait_ d'être choqué.

« C'est une soirée costumée.

–– C'est pas Halloween.

–– C'est une pré-Halloween.

–– En mai?

–– Le 1er mai est exactement à mi-chemin entre Halloween de l'année dernière et celui de cette année. On appelle ça Ween. »

Je peux me permettre de dire ce genre de chose parce que je suis une élève brillante. Je peux intelligemment énoncer des faits ridicules. Les gens autour de moi sourient et hochent la tête. Mon père n'est pas dupe. Mais il n'insiste pas.

« Éclate-toi. » repète-t-il sèchement et de se tourner à nouveau vers le match à la TV. _Crrrr! _Fait le cuir.

Je lui lance un « Merci, Papa! » en lui faisant au revoir de la main, et pars en rugissant au volant de mon pickup pour aller prendre Edward. C'est ce qui était convenu. Je lui fait la grâce de l'autoriser à me conduire jusqu'à Port Angeles, en échange de quoi, c'est moi qui nous conduis à la fête.

* * *

><p>Je me balance gauchement sur le bord d'un canapé de cuir crème entourée de murs crème entrecoupés de tentures crème. Les parents d'Edward sont assis en face de moi dans des fauteuils club crème identiques.<p>

Si j'en juge par la lueur de fascination qui brille dans leurs yeux, je parierai un paquet d'argent qu'Edward n'a pas souvent de visiteurs. Jamais, en fait.

Je parierai aussi qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait omis de mentionner le fait qu'il se rendait à une soirée. Avec moi.

Après un moment passé à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, le silence s'installe.

Je suis reconnaissante de voir Edward apparaître au sommet des escaliers derrière leurs têtes. Il est tout de noir vêtu. Mais il manque quelque chose. Je ne parviens pas a mettre le doigt dessus. … Ah, oui. C'est tout le costume. Qui manque.

Je fronce les sourcils à son adresse, mais il porte un doigt à ses lèvres, m'avertissant de garder le silence. Je ne m'y soumettrai pas. Ses parents pensent probablement déjà que je suis bizarre parce que je (A) suis la première personne qui soit jamais venue rendre visite à leur fils et que je (B) me tiens debout, là, déguisée en bourdon.

Mon froncement de sourcils se mue en sourire sucré, toutes dents dehors, tandis qu'Edward descend les marches. Mes antennes de bourdon se balancent sur ma tête. Il plisse le regard, en avisant mon expression.

« Edward, » m'écrié-je, rayonnante, la voix trop forte « Mais où est donc ta cape? »

« Une cape? » reprend son père, haussant un seul de ses blonds sourcils.

Oui, dis-leur, Edward.

« Je l'ai là. Dit-t-il à ses parents sans sourciller, agitant un paquet sombre dans sa main, mais me fusille alors à coup de laser avec ses bizarres yeux jaunes. « Nous nous rendons à une soirée costumée. »

Que nenni. N's'en tirera pas si facilement.

« Il est le Comte Dracula. » ajouté-je. Le sourcils gauche de son père se lève pour rejoindre le droit, et sa mère s'étouffe presque de rire. Pas besoin de préciser que j'ai choisi son déguisement avant qu'il ne choisisse le mien. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, j'ai ce penchant pour les capes...

« C'est … super, mon chéri. » dit-elle. Tous trois se regardent de leurs yeux jaunes l'espace d'un moment. Aux mouvements pleins de sous-entendus de leurs yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne me disent pas. Edward arbore un visage sombre tandis qu'il passe prestement à côté d'eux et me fais sortir par la grande porte.

« Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse soirée. » nous crie sa mère tandis que nous descendons déjà les marches du perron. »

« Et soyez prudents. » ajoute son père. La porte d'entrée se ferme derrière nous, et ses parents sont hors de notre vue. Il nous laissent du champ.

Edward se fige au bord de l'allée. Puisque Nellie est la seule chose présente dans l'allée, je suppose que c'est elle qu'il regarde.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne ma voiture? » Me demande-t-il. A l'évidence, il avait oublié Nellie lorsqu'il avait accepté cette part du marché. Mais la présence de Nellie est essentielle (vous verrez pourquoi), aussi décliné-je poliment son offre d'un mode de transport alternatif.

* * *

><p>Le trajet en voiture est assez calme. Edward est étrangement tendu. La tension dans le siège voisin fait saillir les tendons de ses avant-bras.<p>

« Cela te gênerait-il si je baissais la vitre? » me demande-t-il. Je me demande si l'odeur d'huile et d'essence qu'exhale Nellie l'incommode. Il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte lorsque nous étions dans sa voiture.

« Si tu y arrives. » Répondis-je. D'habitude, mes passagers ont des problèmes avec la manivelle de la vitre. Elle est comme qui dirait...réfractaire. Hé! Mais Edward n'a pas de problème. Il descend la vitre en moins de deux.

Evidemment. Même Nellie donnerait tout ce qu'il veut à Edward.

La fête bat son plein lorsque nous arrivons. La maison est tout illuminée comme si c'était Noël, et les silhouettes des gens tournent, tournent à toutes les fenêtre. Imaginez la maison de Maccaulay Culkin dans ''Noël à la maison.''

Edward ne m'adresse plus le moindre regard après que nous avons franchi la porte grande ouverte. Il fend la foule à grands pas, toute cape flottant dans son sillage. Je suppose qu'il met le cap droit sur Rosalie par le plus court chemin. Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas si difficile à trouver. Où que se trouve le centre de l'attention, elle y sera.

« Joyeux Ween. » fis-je à l'attention du dos d'Edward qui s'éloigne. Mon attention se détourne d'une méditation plus poussée sur le thème de mon abandon au moment où je remarque que tous les jeunes qui dansent erratiquement dans le salon sont, de manière suspecte, tous vêtus de costumes se ressemblant étrangement. J'aperçois des pirates. Et des ninjas. Mais surtout des pirates. J'aperçois Angela en train de danser avec Ben, et elle aussi est habillée en pirate. Allez comprendre. Le seul vrai ninja de cette ville est venue en pirate.

J'aperçois la tête de Mike Newton se balancer violemment au milieu de la mêlée, et j'avance vers lui d'un pas décidé. Je dois avancer à pas décidés parce que mon costume de bourdon est doté de ces grandes et larges chaussures jaunes.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et s'agrandissent à ma vue, et il me laisse le tirer sur le côté.

« Tu m'as bien dit que c'était une fête costumée! » hurlé-je dans son oreille.

« Ouais! » hurle-t-il en retour. « Pirates et ninjas! »

Je baisse un regard entendu sur mon costume.

« Oh. » fait-il.

Je le fusille des yeux et je pense très fort: jaune vif; cinq tailles trop petit.

Il me fait un grand sourire. « Au moins, tu sors du lot! »

T'as raison. Parce que c'est le rêve de tout adolescent.

Dégoutée, je me détourne de lui et m'en vais me tenir dans un coin. Mentalement, je me botte les fesses de ne pas avoir forcé Edward à porter ce costume de banane qu'il a essayé. Nous aurions pu être jaune vifs tous les deux dans une mer de noir. Au moins sa cape lui permet de passer inaperçu.

Deux gars martèlent _Chopsticks_ [4] sur le piano droit de Newton.

« T'es une pirate ou une ninja? » me demande une fille. Il est clair qu'à cet instant elle ne tourne que sur trois cylindres.

Les gamins sont en train de littéralement massacrer _Chopsticks_ au piano. Le bruit dissonant est horripilant. Mais ils aiment ça, et donc ils continuent. Il y a une règle tacite selon laquelle les gens qui ne savent pas jouer du piano taperont dessus d'autant plus fort.

« Bein, une ninja, voyons. » je rétorque à la fille, en donnant sur une de mes antennes une pichenette qui en dit long. Elle s'éloigne sans but, satisfaite de ma réponse.

Je m'attire un tas d'autres commentaires sur mon costume, la plupart pas aussi sympas. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves de dernière année à cette fête, et il sont vraiment très forts quand il s'agit de faire en sorte que les troisième année se sentent stupides. Il ont gagné. Je me sens stupide et toute petite et j'ai cinq ans. Ce qui, je suppose, n'est pas si loin du compte étant donné que je me trouve dans un déguisement conçu pour les gamins de cinq ans.

« Alors t'as pas eu l'info? » remarque Eric en drapant mes épaules de son bras.

« Non, je l'ai eue. » affirmé-je, me dégageant de son bras dans un haussement d'épaules avec un sourire de façade. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu laisser passer les antennes. » Imitant une balance avec mes deux mains, je lui montre comment j'ai bien pesé toutes mes options. « nunshaku …. antennes …. nunshaku... antennes. Fastoche. »

Voyez comment j'essaie de me la jouer cool. Je suis à deux doigts de prendre mes jambes à mon cou dans la seconde pour courir vers Nellie.

Et c'est là que je l'entends.

Il y a une pause dans _Chopsticks_ au moment même ou le chargeur de CDs se trouve à court de musique pré-progammée. Les jumeaux _Chopsticks_ s'en sont apparemment allés en quête de carburant pour le prochain round de génie musical auquel nous serons soumis.

Dans le silence, quelqu'un commence à jouer _Le vol du bourdon_ sur le piano. Et je ne vous parle pas du truc merdique exécuté à deux doigts comme l'a été _Chopsticks_. Non, là, je vous parle gammes dingues dans toute leur largesse, vitesse et version toute Rimsky-Korsakov en personne. [5]

Si cela ne vous impressionne pas, faites-moi un procès. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, d'ailleurs? Ai-je l'air d'une personne douée de la coordination requise pour enfoncer du bout de mes doigts un tas de touches très proches les unes des autres? Mais faites-moi confiance, ça sonne fantastique. Vous avez droit à deux essais pour deviner qui est assis au piano.

Et, non, ce n'est pas Mike Newton. Dans ses rêves!

Sa cape l'entourant d'un linceul de mystère, Edward Cullen est assis et exécute à la perfection une des œuvres pour piano les plus ardues que j'ai jamais entendues en ''vrai''. J'écoute. Il ne rate pas une note. Bien sûr, on peut sûrement trouver une explication. La plupart des fêtards le regardent, transportés. Il ne savent pas qu'il a des super-pouvoirs bien pratiques. Certains d'entre eux me regardent, et font alors ce lien un peu fou.

« Un bourdon. » fait l'un d'eux en pointant son doigt vers moi comme si c'était un flingue.

« Faisons le voler. » suggère quelqu'un d'autre.

« Euh... » Que je fais. Ce n'est pas vraiment à eux que je pense. Je regarde Edward. Il achève le morceau et pivote sur le banc du piano pour regarder dans ma direction. Pas pour me regarder moi, notez bien, mais pour regarder plus généralement dans ma direction. Ses dents de vampire en plastique lui donnent l'air de sourire. Mais ses yeux racontent une toute autre histoire; ils sont un peu plissés et leur regard est intense.

Quand il a ce regard-là, ses yeux ont l'air moins bizarrement jaune. Il ont l'air presque dorés.

Je suis l'âme de la fête à ce moment-là. Tout le monde veut être mon ami. Deux gars essaient de me faire ''voler'' en dansant avec moi. J'écrase leurs orteils un moment avec mes grosses chaussures jaunes, et ils arrêtent rapidement. Quelqu'un dégotte du papier crépon jaune, et les ninjas se mettent à s'enrouler dedans de sorte qu'ils puissent être bourdons eux aussi.

Lorsque je regarde vers le piano la fois suivante, Edward y est toujours assis. Mais Rosalie est là elle aussi, et sa main est posée sur son épaule. Je vous ai parlé de ma théorie sur Rosalie et les projecteurs, pas vrai?

Elle ne me déçoit pas.

Étrangement, pourtant, Rosalie se retourne et m'aperçoit. Elle s'avance jusqu'à l'endroit où dix garçons dansent bizarrement en cercle autour de moi. Ils s'appellent eux-même ma ruche.

« Swan. ». Elle m'appelle, et les garçons se séparent pour elle. (_NdT: A swan: un cygne_)

« Bourdon!» la corrigent les garçons.

« Jouons à un jeu. » propose-t-elle, ne s'adressant qu'à moi. « En bas. »

Je réponds: « D'accord. » et la suis.

* * *

><p>Honnêtement, tout ça est tellement puéril. (eighth grade.)<p>

L'idée que se fait Rosalie d'un jeu est ''Sept minutes au Paradis.'' Vous savez, ce jeu dans lequel une fille reste assise les yeux bandés dans un placard pendant qu'un gars dont le nom est sorti d'un chapeau la rejoint et fait ce qu'il veut pendant sept minutes. Si vous voulez mon opinion, cette activité n'a pas l'air très respectable. À moins, bien sûr, que vous soyez ce genre de fille.

Rosalie a trouvé le placard parfait dans le sous-sol de Newton. Emmett n'est pas là. Il avait autre chose ailleurs. Mon estomac me descend dans les chaussettes lorsque je comprends ce que cela signifie.

Moi et Mike. Bien sûr. Mike fourni les locaux; il a probablement un arrangement avec Rosalie pour (a) être de la partie dans toute activité illicite au sous-sol et (b) avoir la main mise quand au choix de la fille avec qui il pratiquera illicitement.

Il ne reste plus que Rosalie et Edward. Il a répondu à l'appel de sirène de Rosalie et s'appuie contre un mur lambrissé de sombre, le visage partiellement dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Je pourrais certainement voir luire ses yeux jaunes si je regardais. Mais je ne regarde pas. Au lieu de quoi, je me réfugie près du mur opposé à Edward, abandonnant notre simulacre de camaraderie sous le regard de nos pairs. Je commence à me sentir de nouveau mal-à-l'aise tandis que je regarde le premier couple de dernière année faire leur truc.

Puis vient le deuxième.

Le jeu est truqué. Mike me regarde plein d'espoir avec sa bouille de chérubin. De la manière dont se déroule le jeu, son vœu va être exaucé.

Rosalie décide qu'elle a assez attendu, et demande le bandeau. Laissez tomber les bizarres yeux jaunes, j'ai mes propres pouvoirs. Je sais que le prochain nom à sortir du haut-de-forme du magicien sera « Edward. »

J'ai raison. Je ne m'attarde pas dans le coin pour voir ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Je ne peux pas.

Ce grand moment est celui d'Edward, pas le mien.

Mon boulot consiste à encourager le super-héros. Intérieurement je l'encourage: tu y es presque, super-héros, tu va avoir la fille de tes rêves. Bien que la raison pour laquelle Rosalie fasse son truc de Venus-piège-à-mouche ici me dépasse. Est-ce que tout ceci ne pourrait pas être un stratagème futile destiné à rendre Emmett jaloux? Ou peut-être à se prouver à elle-même, ainsi qu'à ses rivales, que tous les mecs la désirent?

Je ne jugerait pas les deux stratégies au-dessus d'elle.

Peut-être a-t-elle pensé qu'Edward détournait trop d'attention dans une direction différente avec l'incident du piano.

« Euh, je reviens tout de suite. » Je mens, à personne. Excepté peut-être à Mike, qui semble remarquer mon départ. Je remonte les escaliers en trébuchant sur mes giganormes pieds de bourdon. Je ne crois pas que les bourdons aient même des pied. Quelqu'un aurait dû prendre ce fait en compte au moment de concevoir ce déguisement stupide.

À l'étage, j'évite les membres de ma ''ruche'' décimée qui voient ma réapparition comme rien moins que miraculeuse. Afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau encerclée, je bondis vers mon pickup. J'espère qu'Edward aime marcher.

Pour une fois, je suis reconnaissante envers Nellie et son puissant rugissement. Ça rend ma sortie d'autant plus théâtrale.

* * *

><p><strong>NotesBleues<br>**[1] **Ren **Höek & **Stimpy** J. Cat: l'un, un chihuahua psychopathe, l'autre un chat accomodant et demeuré, sont les personnages éponymes d'une série animée américaine (the Ren and Stimpy Show) devenue culte dès son apparition sur les petits écrans outre-Atlantique en 1991, en même temps que les Razmokets. Très controversée, en raison de son humour noir et/ou digne du mur des toilettes publiques, ses sous-entendus sexuels et sa violence, d'aucun avancent qu'elle a pavé la voie à des séries d'animations telles que South Park. Imaginez Edward en Stimpy, facile à vivre et un peu neu-neu... Je crois que notre Bella un peu dans les vapes fait ensuite l'amalgame avec deux chipmunks (écureuils) plus connus du public français.

[2] **Abercrombie & Fitch**: à l'origine, le magasin fondé en 1892 à New York par David T. Abercrombie et Ezra Fitch, vendait du matériel de sport et d'excursion destiné à l'élite. Une faillite et 2 rachats plus tard, c'est à présent une chaîne internationale de magasins de prêt-à-porter, féminin-masculin, ciblant les ados et étudiants (18-22 ans). L'image de la marque promeut un certain style de vie, chic et sport, une certaine idée du (presque)luxe au quotidien (Slogan: ''casual luxury''). Un peu comme les Cullen: pas donné, mais pas non plus ostentatoire. Leur pub se fait à coup de photos racées (extérieur, noir et blanc par Bruce Weber) sur lesquelles on peut voir des mannequins hommes et femmes savamment (dés)habillés. Les mannequins sont recrutés sur castings internes parmi leurs propres employés dans leurs différents magasins. Et bien sûr, ils sont tous aussi moches qu'Edward et Rosalie. Abercrombie & Fitch existe en France.  
>Vous pouvez les googler: Abercrombie wikipedia (pour les infos)  Abercrombie Bruce Weber pour les images. Miam, miam VvvvvV.

[3]** Napoleon Dynamite**: Personnage principal de la comédie du même nom, de Jared Hess. Napoleon est un lycéen excentrique, dweeb/dork/ ni nerd ni geek, vivant avec sa grand-mère tout aussi excentrique, son grand-frère au chomdu, et leur lama apprivoisé. Passe son temps à s'inventer des histoires fantastiques quand il n'est pas en train de se faire malmener. N'a que deux amis, la timide Deb et le mexicain Pedro. _(Je n'ai pas vu le film, je ne vois pas bien le rapport ici. A moins que le fil conducteur ne soit l'absurde, ce qui serait bien du style de quothme. Si vous en savez plus, envoyez-moi un pm)._

[4] **Chopsticks** : Titre original: **''The Celebrated Chop Waltz''**, composée en 1877 par Euphemia Allen (pseudonyme: Arthur de Lulli), cette valse est l'un des morceaux les plus faciles à jouer au piano. La version originale, piano solo, se joue en effet à deux doigts. La compositrice a spécifiquement indiqué qu'ils doivent être utilisés comme des baguettes chinoises pour enfoncer les touches (d'où le titre le plus courant: ''les baguettes''). Le morceau est tellement simple qu'il supplie qu'on le complexifie, ce qu'ont fait Borodin, Litz, Rimsky-Korsakov en le paraphrasant. Il en existe plusieurs versions sur youtube, connues et moins connues.  
>Vous connaissez ce morceau si vous avez vu le film Big, où un très jeune Tom Hanks découvre le Grand Piano dans le magasin de jouets: lui et son patron commencent à jouer ''Heart and Soul'' et enchaînent sur ''Chopsticks''.<br>Si vous allez à New York, sur la 5ème Avenue, chez FAO Schwartz, le plus grand magasin de jouets du monde, vous pourrez vous aussi, sauter à cloche-pied sur les touches du Grand Piano. Il existe! (youtube: Chopstick Big)

[5] **Le vol du bourdon (Flight of the Bumblebee)** – 1899-1900 – de Rimsky-Korsakov . Qui n'a jamais entendu ce morceau? Conçu comme un interlude orchestral, il est joué à la fin de l'Acte III de l'opéra ''Le conte du Tsar Saltan'', Op.57. Cherchant à rejoindre son père, le fils du tsar consent à être transformé en bourdon par un cygne magique dont il sauvé la vie dans sa jeunesse (_''a swan'' en Anglais. Tiens, tiens... Zazard zou connivence? _). A l'origine créé pour violon, le morceau est une épreuve de virtuosité au piano et à la trompette quand il est joué au tempo, car il est tout en montées et descentes de gammes en doubles-croches ininterrompues (4 notes à jouer entre 2 temps = |1Oooo2Oooo3Oooo4Ooooo| = 16 notes par mesures de 4 temps. Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé le tempo exact auquel c'est censé se jouer, mais c'est rapide. De chez rapide. Allez voir sur youtube, si vous ne me croyez pas.).

quothme et espérons que ça vous plaît toujours. (Perso j'adore le coup du bourdon!)


	3. Tours de psychoBlabla

**Mention légale: **Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Quand à Blue, elle n'est que le messager.  
>(Cf. Chapitre 1 pour mention légale plus détaillée et résumé).<br>**Remerciements: **Quothme vous remercie pour vos commentaires et compliments.  
>Un merci particulier de Blue à toutes celles (et tous ceux?) qui apportent le crédit de leurs riviouz à sa traduction. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE MODIFIE APRES PREMIERE MISE EN LIGNE: Y'avait plein d'ERREURS <strong>(ETOURDERIE/FRAPPE/COPIE-MALCOLLE)**. J'ai corrigé celles qui m'ont**, un peu tard - mais comme on dit vieux motard que jamais -,** choqué la rétine.** MERCI AUX LECTRICES QUI ONT OSE ME VEXER.  
>- OUI, je viens de découvrir que j'étais susceptible! Mince, c'est vot' faute aussi, que des éloges sur 2 chapitres, et là, PAF!<br>''Euh, dis, là, c'est bien et tout-et-tout, l'histoire: super! (merci quothme), mais, euh, t'as vu qu'y a plein de fautes?"  
>Je vous dis pas comment j'ai pris la chose, à 1 plombe du mat quand j'ai lu ça sur l'écran de mon portable.<br>Ouais, VESKEEE!  
>Et pis, maintenant que j'ai relu. Bein je suis...<br>TOUJOURS VESKEE!  
><span>à cause de moi-même,<span> pour avoir laissé passer autant de bévues et vous en avoir imposé la lecture.  
>Donc, merci de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre. Le texte n'en est que meilleur. Et mon ego s'en remettra. Je sais reconnaître mes torts.<br>Enfin, si j'ai vraiment tort. Si par contre c'est vous qui vous trompez... Alors- là, faites gaffe... Suivant l'heure à laquelle je tombe sur votre message... S'pourrait bien qu'je ... V vvvv V ... MORDE. Ou que je vire louve-garou. Qui sait. 

mp pour DELPHINE: Dis-moi ce qui t'a posé problème. Précisément. J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre. OUVRE UN COMPTE. C'est gratuit et au moins tu seras joignable par message privé. STP.

**Aux lectrices-fantômes** : JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS REPONDRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE MESSAGERIE SUR FFnet: **OUVREZ UN COMPTE** !

Allez, bonne (re)lecture.

* * *

><p>.<p>

––**(| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

.

**3- Tours de psychoBlabla**

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le plus génial des jours.

Un point en moins: c'est lundi. Si Lundi était une personne, la première des choses qu'il ferait serait de jouer à la Roulette russe version jeu de Réussite –– et perdrait. [1]

Deux points en moins: j'entends encore un peu trop de blagues sur les abeilles, dont beaucoup de la part de personnes qui n'étaient même pas de la fête. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que les nouvelles vont ridiculement vite dans les petites villes?

Trois points en moins: nous recevons les résultats de nos tests psychologiques en classe de Communication. Vous voyez le genre: vous répondez à dix questions génériques et d'un coup, l'ordinateur sait tout de vous. Il crache introvertie/extravertie, fille cool entourée de tous les garçons/solitaire bizarre à l'écart dans son coin, écoutant ses écouteurs. Vous avez deviné: mes écouteurs sont fermement enfoncés dans mes oreilles à l'instant où nous parlons.

« Bella, retire tes écouteurs, je te prie. » dit Ms. Berty.

D'accord, ils l'_étaient, _dans mes oreilles.

Ce test-ci est un peu différent. Au lieu de catégoriser les gens en une soupe alphabétique inintelligible (genre: "T'as fais quoi à ton MBTI?"-"Je suis INTJ, et toi?"[2]), ce test-ci utilise des couleurs pour nous dire à quel point nous sommes détraqués et asociaux.

Ms. Berty nous distribue à présent les blocs de couleur. Il sont intelligemment conçus en forme de Legos taille XL (j'imagine que ce serait plutôt des Duplos, ici; merci à toi année trois de ma vie) mais faits de mousse souple. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous dissuader, nous, les zenfants, de les utiliser pour nous énucléer, nous étouffer, ou pratiquer une improbable combinaison de ces deux activités (pour ceux d'entre nous qui sont particulièrement doués).

Ai-je mentionné le fait qu'une fois, je me suis empalée sur un crayon à papier?

Et puis oh, quelle éclate! Chaque bloc s'orne d'une joyeuse petite phrase encourageante en joyeuses lettres d'or.

Rouge — Soyez audacieux, soyez brillant.  
>Bleu –– Veuillez préciser.<br>Jaune — Impliquez-moi.  
>Vert — Montrez-moi que je compte.<p>

Négligemment, j'éjecte d'une pichenette le bloc vert hors de la table. J'ai un problème avec le vert. Probablement parce que j'en suis déjà trop entourée. Voici ce qui serait mieux, comme bloc:

Noir — Enfonce-te-le dans le…

Restons classé 'interdit aux moins de 9 ans', les enfants.

Ms. Berty nous demande d'empiler les blocs en fonction de ce que nous estimons être le niveau de pertinence de chaque couleur comparé à notre personnalité propre. Elle croit que ça nous intéresse. Elle, elle est à fond dedans.

« Tout le monde est capable de dégager de l'énergie dans chaque couleur. » fait-elle, rayonnante, et c'est là que nous sommes censés nous sentir bien d'être nous-mêmes. Mes pairs font 'oui' de la tête et s'appliquent diligemment à empiler leurs blocs, créant leurs propres petites tours de psychoblabla [3] arc-en-ciel.

Je soupire et empile mes propres blocs, le bleu fermement planté au sommet parce que je l'ai jugé le moindre de trois maux. Je ne compte pas sur le vert. D'où je suis, je peux voir mon bloc vert en équilibre instable au bord du sac de Jessica. Il y tombera probablement, et elle retrouvera cet étrange cube vert dans son sac plus tard. Si jamais elle m'interroge dessus, je lui dirai:' 'Ce doit être le signe que tu veux vraiment que je te montre que tu comptes pour moi. Je lui proposerai de lui faire un gros câlin. Elle y réfléchira mais déclinera probablement mon offre.

Après que nous avons estimé de notre mieux ce que nous pensons être notre personnalité, Ms. Berty nous distribue les profils psychologiques officiels qui, très vite, nous prouvent que nous nous trompons. Vingt-trois pages imprimées en simple interligne qui apportent les clés du mystère qu'est Bella Swan. Et qui apparemment me décrivent à la troisième personne tout du long.

Nous sommes censés passer les quinze minutes suivantes à lire pour nous même notre propre profil. Sur ma droite, Edward fixe ses vingt-trois feuillets d'un air renfrogné. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'ils lui disent qu'il est arrogant, égoïste et insupportablement mal élevé.

Je ne lis même pas les miens. Au lieu de cela, je lève la main.

« Vous avez dit que nous devions vous faire savoir si nous n'étions pas d'accord avec notre couleur dominante. »

« Oui. » concède Ms. Berty sur le ton du doute. Elle voit où je veux en venir avec ma question.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Tu n'es pas d'accord. » Notez l'absence de surprise.

« Non. En fait je suis un bourdon social. Je ne m'épanouis vraiment que lorsque je suis au centre de l'attention. J'ai une disposition naturellement solaire. Je suis jaune. »

Je débite cela d'un ton monocorde. Je lis la description du 'Jaune' sur la fiche récapitulative que j'ai sous les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lis-tu pas plutôt le tout, en barrant les phrases avec lesquelles tu n'es pas d'accord? »

Si Ms. Berty était moins polie, elle aurait dit « Boucle-la! ». Mais elle est professeur au Lycée de Forks. Ce sont des professionnels bien formés. Ils vont à l'école pour apprendre à dévier les questions stupides tout en montrant intérêt et respect. On leur fait faire des stages spéciaux chaque semestre pour les aider à gérer les enfants à problèmes comme moi.

Je lève à nouveau la main.

« Il est dit ici que j'ai tendance à aimer rester seule à la maison. Puis-je être excusée du cours? Il se peut que je puisse mieux apprendre tout ceci si je suis à la maison. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que cela marchera. » Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Très diplomate.

« Ms. Berty? » Edward lève la main. « Ce document fait référence à moi comme si j'étais une 'elle' tout du long. »

* * *

><p>Edward et moi écopons d'une colle après les cours. Vous avez raison de penser que le bref échange rapporté plus haut ne justifiait pas une retenue. Mais l'orgie de mauvais esprit auquel il a donné lieu le méritait probablement.<p>

Ça donnait quelque chose dans cette veine:

« Ce qui m'amène au point suivant, Ms. B. J'agite la main en direction d'Edward.

–– Edward est un nom de garçon. Edward continue à froncer des sourcils vers son papier.

–– Ceci est un test générique évoquant des traits de personnalité qui pourraient s'appliquer à n'importe qui, poursuis-je.

–– Le genre de mon prénom ne peut en aucun cas prêter à la moindre confusion.

–– Hayden aurait pu prêter à confusion, ajouté-je, en accord avec lui.

–– Ou Chris.

–– Erin, peut-être.

–– Dylan, j'aurais compris.

–– Les enfants, vous ne voulez voir dans ceci—

–– Quoique, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle l'ordinateur peut t'avoir confondu avec une fille.

–– Ms. Swan, je ne crois pas q—

–– Tu met du gars-liner. [4] Edward et moi n'échangeons pas un regard. Nous fixons le devant de la classe. Et du rouge à lèvres, ajouté-je.

–– Ton profil précise bien que tu es inexplicablement attirée par les mecs qui sont en phase avec leur part féminine, non?

–– En fait, tente Ms. Berty, le profil n'inclut p—

–– En réalité, dis-je, ça dit le contraire.

–– Tu es attirée par les filles?

–– Non. Je me pâme devant les athlètes blonds et tout bronzés qui suent et grognent et sont virils.

–– En voilà assez! Le visage de Ms. Berty est rose.

–– Très stéréotypique de ta part.

–– En retenue! Le visage de Ms. Berty est rouge.

–– Ne le répète pas à Mike. L'avertis-je.

–– Tous les deux, après l'école. Sa voix est basse et lourde de menace. »

Voilà à peu près comment cela s'est passé. Ms. Berty aurait dû nous remercier. La classe était fascinée; par une discussion pile dans le sujet, en plus, excusez du peu.

À présent, Edward et moi sommes en retenue. Il fait semblant de faire ses devoirs. Mais en réalité, nous restons tous deux assis à fixer l'horloge qui se trouve au mur. Elle est surmontée d'une plaque sur laquelle on peut lire: _Le temps passera. Passerez-vous? _Et moi d'ajouter: probablement pas au niveau supérieur, si vous êtes en train de lire ceci.

Je regarde Edward, et il tient toujours son profil de personnalité serré dans une pile de devoirs. Tiens, au fait, ça me fait penser...  
>... Et un jeu de blocs noirs, un. Par chance, nous nous trouvons dans la salle d'Arts plastiques, alors, je me lève et pars en quête du matériel dont j'ai besoin: 1 bombe de peinture noire, et 1 feutre couleur argent.<p>

« Que fais-tu? » demande Edward, le stylo en suspens au dessus de sa feuille.

J'ouvre un des tiroirs. 1 feutre couleur argent –– Check.

« Tu n'es pas censée te lever. »

J'ouvre un placard. 1 bombe de peinture noire –– Check.

Je n'accorde pas un regard à Edward, ni ne reconnais sa présence de quelque manière que ce soit. J'étale mes trois blocs de Légo sur du journal posé au sol. Méticuleusement, je bombe les trois blocs à la peinture noire.

Je déambule dans la salle d'un air entendu le temps qu'ils sèchent.

Edward m'ignore et mets la touche finale à ses devoirs d'Espagnol. Il doit écrire une phrase de son cru pour montrer qu'il maîtrise la grammaire espagnole, et il écrit:_ La niña es loca [NdT: La fille est folle]_. Lors d'une des rares fois où je me trouve près de sa table, il pousse le papier dans ma direction pour que je voie bien ce qu'il pense de moi. Je continue à l'ignorer et m'assois en tailleur face à mes blocs peints à la bombe. Ils sont assez secs.

Je gribouille ma version révisée des petites phrases d'accroche. Voici ce que donne mon nouveau jeu de blocs:  
>Noir n°1 — Donne-moi la liberté.<br>Noir n°2 — Donne-moi la mort.  
>Noir n°3 — Mords-moi.<p>

Edward considère mon œuvre puis s'en détourne. Il a l'air mal-à-l'aise. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que j'ai des envies de mort. Je penses à des dents de vampire en plastique. Je pense que nous devrions probablement travailler à notre exposé de Bio. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

« Je te laisserai lire le mien si je peux lire le tien. » Je laisse mon profil de personnalité se balancer entre deux doigts devant lui d'un geste aguicheur.

Il le regarde l'espace d'une seconde et dit: « D'accord. »

* * *

><p>Le profil d'Edward est absolument fascinant. Il explique bien des choses. Par exemple, ça dit qu'il peut être perçu comme froid et indifférent. Ainsi qu'insupportablement mal élevé. Je me dis Check et re-check.<p>

Je lève le regard pour découvrir qu'Edward a les yeux sur moi. Il a apparemment déjà lu mon profil jusqu'au bout, et il arbore une expression étrange. Le type d'expression qui pourrait aller de pair avec le stéréotype d'une ampoule s'allumant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Quoi? » Fais-je. Ma voix est sans inflexion.

« Rien, fait-il. C'est juste que ceci explique beaucoup de choses. »

Il doit lire un truc différent de ce que j'ai lu.

« Si peu, me moqué-je dédaigneusement. Ne m'as-tu pas entendu tout à l'heure? Mon profil est faux. Je suis clairement jaune. Bourdon social, tu as oublié? »

« Non, je me souviens du bourdon. » Il baisse à nouveau le regard avec un tout petit sourire en biais.

« Et bien quoi, le bourdon? » demandé-je. La conversation commence à m'irriter, à présent. Ça n'avait pas été mon moment le plus brillant. Et tout était de sa faute.

Il lit à voix haute: ''Peut vivre des situations dans lesquelles elle ne se sent pas à l'aise.''

« Je te ferai savoir que je n'ai pas quitté la fête parce que je me sentais mal-à-l'aise, merci beaucoup. Mon déguisement faisait fureur. J'étais la reine absolue du bal. »

La Bella du bal [5], sans conteste. Une boule de bourdon recroquevillée dans un coin.

« Pourquoi être partie, alors? » C'est moi ou il a vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je dis? Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait même remarqué mon départ. C'est juste qu'à ce moment là, le voir se faire tirer par la main jusque dans un placard...

« Bah, le jeu était truqué. Si tu crois que j'allais passer sept minutes à jouer à Chatouille-moi-les-amygdales avec Newton, tu es plus dérangé que je ne le pensais. »

« Hm. » fait-il. Il a l'air vexé que je le croie dérangé. Comme si on ne le lui disait pas souvent.

« Et puis de toute façon, ton profil est un ramassis de connerie aussi. »

Son visage se crispe plus encore qu'après mon « dérangé ».

« Comment cela? »

« Par exemple, ça dit que tu caches souvent tes véritables sentiments ». Nous nous regardons en clignant des yeux pendant une seconde. « Personnellement, je pense que tu es un livre ouvert. »

Edward se penche en avant sur sa chaise.

« Comment peux-tu savoir quels véritables sentiments je peux ou non cacher? »

Sérieusement? Est-il vraiment en train de me poser la question? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas remarqué qu'il se raidit chaque fois que Rosalie fait son entrée dans une pièce. Peu-être ne se souvient-il pas avoir échangé sa place pour être à sa paillasse, ni avoir imploré pour être son partenaire de TP. Peut-être a-t-il oublié l'avoir suivie partout comme un petit chien énamouré, jusqu'au sous-sol de Newton pour tenter, lui aussi, sa chance au jeu du Chatouille-moi-les-amygdales. Peut-être qu'il s'illusionne vraiment.

« Oh, je t'en prie! Je pense que tu t'es montré on ne peut plus clair sur un certain nombre de choses. »

« Telles que... »

Je pense très fort: ton béguin pour Rosalie pourrait-il moins crever les yeux?

Mais je dis: « Telles que tu prends plaisir à terroriser les pauvres gens sans défense avec ta conduite de dingue du volant. Oh, et aussi que tu en pinces pour Cora. Non, mais, sans dec', ces pourboires que tu lui laisses, c'est l'indice qui te perd. J'espère que tu ne ne m'en voudras pas de lui avoir dit que tu es attiré par les femmes plus âgées qui travaille dans les café. »

Nous nous taisons pendant un moment.

« Tu sais, » Edward reprend sèchement, « il est dit ici que tu dissimules souvent tes véritables sentiments sous les sarcasmes. »

La sonnerie annonçant le fin des colles me sauve d'avoir à trouver une réponse adéquatement spirituelle – voire peut-être sarcastique. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je m'empare des vingt-trois pages et de leur contenu de plus en plus agaçant, et au moment de passer la porte, je décide que les dites pages pourraient bien faire un merveilleux mini-feu de joie.

Le temps a passé, en effet.

* * *

><p>Tout le reste de la semaine, je suis extrêmement consciente de trois choses:<p>

(1) Edward me gratifie sans vergogne d'un sourire narquois chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui.

(2) Son sourire est tout particulièrement agaçant si je suis en train de dire quelque chose de sarcastique au moment où j'accroche son regard.

(3) Le Bal de promo approche bien trop vite.

En parlant de bal de promo, laissez-moi vous faire partager une excellente recette que j'ai découverte pour réussir à tous coups un bon drame adolescent:

Organisez un événement sophistiqué. Vendez-le comme le clou du parcours lycéen. Vendez-le comme un véritable rite de passage, quelque chose dont vous vous souviendrez plus tard avec bonheur. Ajoutez-y une montée en pression qui requiert d'un spécimen mâle qu'il choisisse un spécimen femelle et qu'il affirme que, oui, il est attiré par elle. Habillez les filles de tenues avares de tissu, assorties de traitres pièges en guise de chaussures. Plaquez sur les épaules des mecs de lourdes couches d'un même habillage sombre. Assurez-vous que chacun manque bien d'assurance, qu'il ait soit trop chaud, soit trop froid, et qu'il soit bien gêné aux entournures. Cerise sur le gâteau, exigez de ces mômes qu'ils exécutent une activité (danser) qu'il ne savent pas vraiment pratiquer.

Maintenant vous voyez pourquoi le Bal de promo, c'est le point de quintessence de l'œuvre dramatique que jouent les ados. Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'appelle tout simplement pas le Bal de 'prâme' [6] et qu'on en finisse. Encore mieux, les joies du Bal de promo ne commencent pas le jour-J; oh, que non! L'évènement engendre des épisodes dramatiques pendant des semaines et des semaines avant son aboutissement.

Par exemple, il existe un certain nombre de façons de se faire inviter au Bal de promo, avec chacune ses variantes dans le degré de créativité et de complexité. Après mon flirt avec la mort, j'étais bien placée pour découvrir en personne comment les garçons créatifs peuvent convaincre quelqu'un de les accompagner au Bal de promo. Je mets cela sur le compte de la réaction émotionnelle exacerbée de mes petits camarades masculins face au sujet de mon décès potentiel. Je crois que je leur ai insufflé le goût du risque. L'envie de prendre la vie par les cornes. De vivre leur vie comme s'ils allaient mourir, de fait.

Malheureusement, cela implique gêne et même, dans une certaine mesure, humiliation, en ce qui me concerne. Ci-après, les stratégies employées, listées selon le degré de facilité avec lequel j'ai pu les feinter.

Stratégie n°1: faites lui passer un mot. Il y a des points en plus s'il se présente sous la forme d'un avion en papier et qu'il frappe la fille derrière la tête pendant le cours d'Espagnol. Dans mon cas, j'ai déplié le mot, secoué la tête à l'attention de Mike, et ai envoyé l'aéroplane poursuivre son voyage à destination de la poubelle. Je l'ai loupée, bien sûr, mais Mike a bien reçu le message.

Stratégie n°2: faites votre demande en personne et en privé. Je crois que nous avons déjà abordé la variante particulière adoptée par Tyler Crowley dans le cadre de cette tactique, avant que je ne lui concède le port de mes bouquins jusqu'en Bio en guise de prix de consolation.

Stratégie n°3: Faites votre demande en personne et en public. N'ayez recours à cette technique que si vous souhaitez que l'un de vous deux, ou tous les deux, se sente embarrassé. Eric m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière au Bal en plein milieu de la cafétéria. Via le micro que le Principal utilise pour les annonces occasionnelles, rien que ça. Angela m'a confié plus tard que j'ai rougi façon betterave et que je me suis pratiquement enfuie en courant. (Plus tard, j'ai informé Eric qu'Angela et moi allions au bal en célibataires.)

Le petit tour de force d'Eric à donné à Ben l'inspiration de faire sa demande à Angela (via la stratégie n°2) le même jour. Contrairement à Tyler, Ben a été récompensé. Et Angela ne lui a pas donné l'excuse que j'avais servie à Eric, ce qui m'a mis un tantinet dans le pétrin. J'ai maintenant besoin de trouver quelqu'un avec qui me rendre au Bal en célibataire, mais toutes mes connaissances succombent les unes après les autres au charme d'avoir un rencard pour le Bal de promo. C'est ennuyeux et rien qu'un petit peu incommode d'essayer de danser toute seule. Ou dans mon cas, de rester assise –– toute seule –– à regarder danser les gens doués de coordination.

Je suis là, assise au café, à faire l'inventaire de mes options, lorsqu'un commentaire aléatoire d'Edward, me fournit la solution parfaite. Nous nous sommes retrouvés pour travailler sur la phase finale de notre exposé de Bio. Même heure, même endroit. Depuis que nous avons commencé à venir ici, la fréquentation du café à aussi vu affluer un nombre surprenant de nos pairs. De nos pairs du genre féminin, pour être exacte.

« As-tu déjà un cavalier pour le Bal de promo? » me demande Edward.

Il me demande cela juste au moment où Emmett fait son entrée dans le café avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Emmett met genou à terre à la table de Rosalie. Les amies de celles-ci s'extasient et soupirent tandis qu'il lui demande officiellement d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal. Il est officiellement son petit ami, aussi est-il entendu qu'ils y iront ensemble. Mais c'est du Emmett tout craché, cà. Pour lui, tout est dans le geste. Sauver les gamins des petites brutes qui les persécutent. Inviter au Bal, d'une façon romantique et en public, sa petite amie amoureuse des projecteurs alors qu'il n'a pas besoin de le faire.

J'attends que les aigus de Rosalie redescendent avant de répondre à Edward.

« J'y vais en célibataire. »

« Ah. »

Nous regardons Rosalie se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Je suis libre. » dit-il.

Il doit être plus faible d'esprit que je ne le pensais s'il a attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'une rupture ait lieu du côté de Rosalie.

« Sérieusement, j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour m'ôter du marché. Heure par heure, je suis informé en continu de qui n'a pas encore de cavalier. »

Preuve à l'appui, l'arrivée d'un texto fait vibrer son portable. Il ne le regarde même pas. Oh! Né pov' p'tit t'Edward, y na un fan club. Quelle misère.

« Au moins on n'oblige pas les filles à t'inviter au bal en s'exposant à divers degrés d'humiliation.

–– Au moins tu peux toujours prétendre ne pas comprendre la question.

–– Euh, avec quel autre mot pourrais-je confondre le mot bal?

–– Balle, pâle, mâle... [7]

Il me sort cette rafale de mots instantanément.

–– Ouais, parce que ces mots font tellement sens dans le contexte.

–– C'est là où je veux en venir. Ça te fournit l'excuse parfaite. Permets-moi de t'en faire la démonstration.

Il prend un air sérieux. Se tient bien droit sur sa chaise.

Des balles? Où ça? Nous devrions gagner un abri. Pâle? Tu veux te faire porter pâle? Et tu veux ta maman? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt cependant pour me présenter à tes parents? Nous ne sommes même pas encore sortis ensemble. Mâle? Tu dois te comporter en mâle? Dis donc, quel aplomb! Moi, je gère. C'est toi qui paniques. »

Je le regarde fixement et puis éclate de rire. Je vois déjà Mike me courir après, en criant quelque chose à propos de balles. Le garçon est faciliement distrait. Et puis, même, je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse le mot ''aplomb''.

J'en ris encore lorsque je réponds: « Faut croire que tu es assez cool pour m'accompagner en célibataire, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il incline légèrement la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à me calculer. Mais ils joue le jeu.

« D'accord. Je passerai te prendre à 19 heures. »

Il faut croire que le garçon n'a pas su tirer la leçon de mon profil psychologique, tout compte fait.

« Non, ça ne va pas le faire. »

Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois qu'Edward et moi sommes allés ensembles à une fête? Peu désireuse de tirer de sa retenue notre dispute sur le bourdon, je tente de sortir une excuse alternative et complètement plausible:

« Nellie se sentira offensée si je la prive d'un peu d'action, particulièrement si je la néglige en faveur d'une de ces voitures étrangères voyantes.

« C'est d'accord. »

Je suis impressionnée par la retenue dont il fait preuve en ne répondant pas à ma pique sur sa voiture. Je remarque aussi qu'il ne me demande pas qui est Nellie.

« Retrouvons-nous simplement là-bas. »

Il se peut que j'aie à nouveau besoin de mon propre moyen de m'enfuir.

Nous revenons à la Bio. L'exposé est à rendre demain.

* * *

><p>« C'est quoi, ça? » demandé-je quand Edward laisse tomber un dossier bien propret sur mon côté de la paillasse.<p>

« C'est notre compte-rendu de Bio. » Il empile bien nettement ses livres dans un coin de la table. J'avise deux copies supplémentaires au sommet de la pile.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai envoyé par mail hier soir. »

« Ça l'est. » dit-il tandis que Mr. Banner viens les ramasser. « J'ai juste ajouté quelques trucs. »

J'arrache presque l'exposé des mains de Mr. Banner. Je tremble sous l'effort que je fais pour me contenir. Mon profil psychologique dit que j'ai tendance à mettre en doute le travail d'autrui, que je préfère en avoir le seul mérite. Observez et voyez comment je prouve que mon profil se trompe.

Je passe le reste de l'heure à lire ''notre'' exposé. C'est toujours mon écriture, mais Edward a rajouté une couche incroyable de détails et de vernis. Il a élevé notre projet à un niveau complètement différent. Au niveau des Dieux grecs, peut-être.

Rosalie a carrément loupé une occasion de briller. À en juger par la façon dont elle regarde le compte-rendu que James a sans nul doute créé pour elle, elle a conscience du fait. De son côté, James a simplement l'air ravi que son nom et celui de Rosalie figurent sur la même feuille.

J'ai relu notre exposé cette nuit-là, deux fois. L'influence d'Edward est subtile, presque invisible à moins qu'on ne sache où regarder. Il a tissé dans la trame des recherches supplémentaires et des détails dans ce que j'ai trouvé, complétant mon style à la perfection et renforçant chaque aspect du document. Je peux toujours me voir dans le travail, mais Edward y est aussi, maintenant.

Mr. Banner va faire une crise cardiaque en lisant ça. C'est presque une surprise de le voir en classe le lendemain. Mais ses yeux brillent d'une façon qui ne leur est pas naturelle. Il nous fixe, Edward et moi, avec admiration. Il rend les différents devoirs. Il nous rend le notre en dernier et ne s'éloigne pas de notre table. Edward me passe immédiatement le travail noté et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il m'expose au regard de Mr. Banner.

Je baisse les yeux pour constater que nous avons reçu une note parfaite. Plus des points bonus. Mr. Banner a également rempli ce qu'il restait de place sur la dernière page avec une note manuscrite louant le caractère éclairé du document.

« Ce fut une lecture intéressante. »

De la part de Mr. Banner, c'est une litote. Je le sais parce que je suis en train de lire sa note.

« Votre cours de la semaine dernière sur le sujet nous a inspiré. » dit Edward.

On peut presque voir la tête de Mr. Banner exploser. Edward est comme l'incarnation du rêve de chaque prof.

« Vous formez une équipe formidable. »

Il s'interrompt une seconde.

« J'aimerais donner une suite à ce projet. »

La classe proteste dans un grognement. Je ne grogne pas avec eux. Je me sens... bien. C'est sur le point de changer. Demain soir, il y a bal, et, dans la pure tradition des Bals de promo, ça ne se déroulera pas comme je le prévois. Seulement ça, je ne le sais pas encore.

Tout ce que je sais à cet instant c'est qu'Edward m'a fait paraître sacrément bonne dans un cours que je méprise. Je regarde dans sa direction tandis que Mr. Banner retourne vers le devant de la classe.

Des lèvres j'articule: « Merci. »

Il regarde ma bouche et sourit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NotesBleues<span> : Humour et jeux de mots supportent mal la traduction.  
>* Après petit mail à quothme.<strong>

**[1]**-** Roulette russe version Réussite.** ( a solitary game of Russian Roulette)  
>Ici, quothme parle de jouer à la Roulette Russe en solitaire (dans lequel celui qui joue finit toujours par perdre, puisqu'il est tout seul). Elle fait ausi un jeu de mot et un parallèle avec le jeu du Solitaire, version informatique du jeu de Réussite (game of patience) qui se joue seul. J'ai préféré faire un jeu de mot perso et ironique avec le terme Réussite immédiatement opposé au fait de "perdre", plutôt que d'insister sur l'aspect solitaire.<br>Si vous préférez la version plus proche de ce qu'à écrit quothme - jouer à la Roulette russe en solitaire/ jouer à la Roulette Russe version Solitaire - faites-le-moi savoir.

**[2] soupe alphabétique: MTBI & INTJ:**  
><strong>I<strong>ntroverti(e)/ i**N**tuitif (-ve)/ rationnel (**T**hingking)/ fait appel à sa capacité de **j**ugement (**J**udging)  
>Fait référence à un profil de personalité tel que défini par le MBTI (Meyers-Briggs Type Indicator)<br>Basé sur les ''types psychologiques" de Carl Jung (élève de Freud) l'Indicateur de Type Meyers-Briggs (test psychologique) définit une personnalité/psychologie selon les 4 lignes suivantes:  
>-Orientation de l'énergie :<strong>E<strong>: Extraverti / **I** Introverti  
>-Recueil d'information : <strong>S<strong> Sensation / **N** Intuition  
>-Prise de décision : <strong>T<strong> Pensée / **F** Sentiment (rationalisation/sentiments)  
>-Mode d'action: <strong>J<strong> Jugement / **P** Perception  
><strong>Pour la petite histoire:<strong> quothme avait d'abord écrit NTMJ au départ parce que les lettres du test lui faisaient penser aux ''**T**eenage **M**utant **N**in**j**a **T**urtles" (les Tortues Ninjas). Après mon mail, elle l'a changé en INTJ. (parce qu'il n'y a pas de M dans les profils). J'ai rajouté la référence au MTBI.

**[3]- Tours de psychoBlabla** (Towers of Psychobabble)  
>Jeu de mot très <em>parlant<em> en Anglais, un peu moins en Français, entre le mot ''babble'' (blabla) et ''Babel''. quothme fait un parallèle entre la fameuse Tour de Babel et les _tours_ de petites_ phrases_ d'encouragement psychologique que les élèves finissent par ériger en empilant leurs blocs.  
><strong>Petite histoire dans la Grande: <strong>la Bible évoque un temps où les humains parlaient tous la même langue. Il est écrit que cette facilité de communication les aida à conjuguer leurs efforts pour bâtir une tour si haute qu'elle rivalisa avec les Cieux. Dieu prit alors ombrage de la présomption de ses créatures. Il manifesta son courroux en abattant la Tour, symbole de la puissance humaine, et sépara ensuite les hommes en leur imposant des langues différentes. C'est l'histoire de La Tour de Babel et l'origine des langues. Enfin d'après la Bible._ [Pour moi, __la Bible est__ la toute première oeuvre de fiction. Pas pour rien qu'elle est toujours en tête des best-sellers mondiaux. Seul Tolkien a rivalisé avec elle lors de la première publication du __Seigneur de anneaux__ .]_ ;)

**[4]**- **Gars-liner**. (guy-liner).  
>Jeu de mot entre 'guy' (mec, gars, type) et 'eye' en Anglais les deux se prononçant ''(g)aï''. Le son le plus proche en Français est le 'A' . Donc j'ai pris 'gars'. Ç'aurait été encore mieux si j'avais pu rajouter la dimension 'gay' mais, bon, même quothme n'a pas pu. Mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle y a pensé. ;)<p>

**[5]- Bella du bal.** (the Bella of the ball)**  
><strong>Un autre jeu de mot de quothme: en Anglais, la Reine du bal s'appelle aussi ''the **belle** of the ball''. Hé oui, y nous zont piqué le mot. Bein faut dire que ''the **beautiful (girl) **of the ball'', ça ne le fait pas trop.

**[6]- Bal de 'prâme'** (Prama)**  
>P<strong>romo + d**RAME**. + (pour le brame du cerf, se pâmer), pour traduire le jeu de mot de quothme: **P**rom. + d**RAMA**  
>Difficultés:<br>(1) les Américains emploient seulement l'abrégé ''Prom'' pour désigner ce que nous appelons (sans jamais le raccourcir plus que cela) ''le Bal de promo". Cela fait que le nouveau nom inventé par quothme peut fonctionner tout seul, en désignant d'un mot un évènement majeur: on va à Prom/Prama. Alors que nous, nous allons à un bal, qui se trouve être celui de la promo/de prâme.  
>(2) ''Drama'' en Anglais désigne l'Art dramatique, le Théâtre (comme on dit le Cinéma, la Littérature, la Musique, la Peinture...). Le terme 'drame' en Français désigne un type d'histoires plutôt du genre triste (voire carrément sinistre) qui ne finit jamais très bien ou bien un évènement terrible.<br>Du coup, ''dramatique'' et ''dramatic'', ont deux sens différents : le Français focalise sur l'affect (quelque chose de triste et/ou de terrible) quand l'Anglais fera plutôt référence au jeu d'acteur (gestes, postures, expressions faciales, ton de voix) avec un sens d'exagération. Le terme Anglais pourra aussi faire référence à la façon dont une histoire ou un évènement se conçoit, se monte, se met en scène, pour un maximum d'impact ''dramatique'': la mécanique d'une pièce de théâtre. Quothme vous décortique ici la mécanique du bal de promo comme une production théâtrale où ''les acteurs'' suivent un script établi à l'avance. Et pour qu'une pièce soit bonne, il faut de la tension, un évènement perturbateur, qui lance l'histoire et donne le ton.  
>Comme 'Prame' me fait penser à 'brame'. Ce qui établit un lien intéressant entre la parade amoureuse des garçons avant le Bal de promo à celle, plus vocale, du cerf en quête de partenaire. Du coup, ça fait aussi penser à ''pâme'': réaction des filles que le sportif, blond, bronzé qui sue et grogne à fini par inviter au bal. ;)<p>

**[7]**-** Bal + Balle/pâle/mâle.**(Prom + Bomb/Mom/Aplomb)  
>D'après Edward, le mot PROM peut être confondu avec d'autres. Il donne au hasard l'exemple de 3 mots de même sonorité: BOMB, MOM, aPLOMB. Problème, nous on ne dit pas PROM, on dit BAL de promo, du coup faut changer les mots, et en trouver 3 nouveaux en Français, de même sonorité que Bal ET pouvant coller du point de vue du sens avec le petit laïus surréaliste qu'Edward invente dans la foulée.<br>M'a fait transpirer celui-là. Et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat. Si vous trouvez mieux, PMez-moi. ;)

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois. Merci de nous lire. Enfin surtout quothme.<br>Riviouvez, lâchez-vous, aimez-la. Quothme saura, puisque Blue transmettra.  
>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées pour les jeux de mots. Je changerai mon texte pour toutes trouvailles meilleures que les miennes.<p>

A la prochaine. ZYBOUX ** :***


	4. Prâme

**Mention ****légale: **TypeONegative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Blue n'est que linotte et messager.  
>(Cf. Chap-1 Prologue, pour mention légale complète).<strong><br>Remerciements:**Quothme vous connaît et sait combien vous aimez son histoire. Elle vous remercie du temps que vous lui accordez et des mots que vous lui offrez. Merci, merci, merci à tous ceux qui apportent le crédit de leurs riviouz à l'humble travail de la traductrice emplumée.  
>Special thanks pour les fidèles, pyreneprincesse, qui m'a suivie jusqu'ici depuis mon Pré, aelita48 qui a suivi mon chemin jusqu'à cette autre maison, kalisse qui passe un temps fou à riviouver, à Delphine et Gleeklight qui n'ont pas peur de me dire que je me plante. Bienvenue aux petit(e)s nouveauxelles.

Merci, à toi, quothme, pour ton histoire. Grâce à elle j'ai trouvé le double bénéfique qui me manquait.  
>Hé, vous tout(e)s, faite un petit coucou <span>à <span>ma new doudou**ßêta**. Grâce à elle, les erreurs du dernier chapitres ne se renouvelleront pas. Celles qui restent sont de mon fait. Et pis elle me supporte. C'est une sainte. Un rayon d'humour et de soleil.

* * *

><p>À DOUMBEA.<br>**––****––**

_Hey B-A Girl, I see right through your p-p-p-poker face! Je suis sûre que ton vrai nom c'est Alice IRL. Je te vois. Je lis dans ta tête (j'ai du Edward dans les veines). Tu fais des bonds partout depuis que tu sais que tu vas tout lire en avant première. Enfin, bon, celui là, c'est spécial dédicace. Merci pour ton enthousiasme._

––~**––**

Allez, j'espère que vous avez vos zolies robes, les talons et un zoli cavalier, parce que le grand moment est arrivé... le drame adolescent va pouvoir se jouer, la tension est à son comble... Les garçons ont entonné leur brame, les filles sont prêtes à se pâmer. Tout est en place... Le Bal va pouvoir commencer... ;)

* * *

><p>––<strong>(|<strong>**GROUPE ****O ****NEGATIF****|)****–– ****  
><strong>**––****––**

**4-****Prâme**

Edward ne sourit pas lorsque je l'aperçois le jour suivant dans le hall du gymnase. Il est debout tout en raideur près d'une plante verte. Il présente bien. Il est décent. Passable, même. Vous ne me croyez pas? Vous n'êtes pas dupes de ma tentative de nonchalance.

Libre à vous.

Il se tient là, tout en angles et acier et contrastes, dans le style de costume probablement vendu accompagné d'une étiquette étrangère ridiculement reconnaissable. Quelqu'un devrait déplacer la plante verte avant quelle ne s'étiole dans son éclat. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas mon cavalier. Nous donnerions des complexes à tous les autres couples.

Enfin, ce serait le cas si, peut-être, j'avais pris toute cette histoire de Bal plus au sérieux. Mais, dans une crise de rébellion adolescente classique de dernière minute, j'avais décidé que j'allais faire le truc à ma façon. Je veux dire, je me suis tellement amusée lors du fiasco du bourdon que je me suis dit qu'une réédition s'imposait. (Traduction: je n'avais rien trouvé à me mettre). Vous savez, c'était une de ces fois où vous êtes sûre que cette robe fera l'affaire et puis vous l'essayez le jour de votre sortie et vous vous dites que vous deviez être possédée le jour où vous l'avez ramenée à la maison. Et pourquoi - oh pourquoi ?- votre penderie ne prend-elle pas de mesure pro-active et ne vous crache-t-elle pas la tenue parfaite parmi toutes les affaires que vous possédez mais que vous n'avez jamais songé à associer?

Parce que ma penderie a refusé de me rendre ce service, j'ai tenté de composer ma propre tenue. J'ai attrapé ma petite robe noire et quelques accessoires dont j'espérais que, par magie, ils se coordonneraient assez bien pour me donner l'air apprêté. Vue de l'extérieur, du moins. Ce qui, après tout, est la facette qui fait fureur.

Et j'ai tenté les talons. J'ai vraiment essayé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un bal de promo sans quelques ampoules sanguinolentes à la fin de la soirée? Mais après avoir descendu une marche d'escalier chaussée d'un seul talon délicat, et avoir pratiquement plongé à la rencontre de ma mort, je me suis dit: mais de qui je me moque? J'ai opté pour ma paire de Converse classiques.

Voici le moi qu'Edward voit à présent:

(1) Petite robe noire s'arrêtant au niveau du genou  
>(2) Cache-cœur noir couvrant mes épaules<br>(3) Leggings pantacourts noirs dissimulant mes jambes de poulet  
>(4) Converse classiques enveloppant mes pieds dans le confort et le bon sens<br>(5) Cravate rouge fine, ponctuant mon cou

La cravate, je l'ai ajoutée sur un coup de tête. Je veux dire, pourquoi attendre Halloween quand vous pouvez avoir ''Panique au bal'' le jour-même du bal? La tenue me botte plus comme ça. Un coup de tête qui botte l'assistante-pote. [1]

« Très éclectique. » remarque Edward en affichant son petit sourire narquois à mon approche. Ce qui, évidemment, signifie que je rougis et regarde mes pieds. Edward et moi nous mouvons dans la file qui entre dans le gymnase. Je regarde toujours mes pieds tandis qu'Edward et moi prenons la pose pour la traditionnelle photo-souvenir du Bal de promo. Ses chaussures qui brillent mettent en lumière la saleté et l'usure des miennes.

« Regarde devant toi. » me dit-il juste au moment où le flash explose dans mes globes oculaires. Je reste sans bouger. Je sais comment ça se passe avec ces histoires de photos.

La femme agite le Polaroïd, y jette un coup d'œil et déclare: « On en fait une autre, mes chéris. » Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que, dans le cas présent, une deuxième prise ne sera pas gage de qualité. Mais au moins, j'ai les yeux levés et je regarde l'appareil.

A côté de moi, nul doute qu'Edward donne sa meilleure interprétation d'un mannequin de chez Abercrombie [2]. Il place une seule main au creux de mes reins. L'appareil déclenche le flash juste à temps pour capter l'expression qui en résulte sur mon visage. J'arrache vivement la photo des mains de la femme avant qu'elle ait même eu le temps de la vérifier.

« Merci. » Je me devais de compenser mon manque de délicatesse.

Je regarde la photo dans ma main et aperçois sur mon visage une expression que je n'y ai jamais vue auparavant. Je ne suis pas en train de grimacer, je n'ai pas les yeux fermés, et je n'ai pas l'air de souffrir de mon handicap photogénique au degré habituel. Je me retourne et glisse la photo dans la poche de poitrine du manteau d'Edward.

« Garde ça pour mieux te remémorer ta soirée magique. » lui dis-je en donnant une petite tape sur la poche.

« Je le ferai. » Répond-il d'un ton solennel.

Edward et moi errons aux abords de la porte du Gymnase comme si nous étions reliés pas un mètre de corde invisible. Nous ne sommes pas ici ensemble, à l'évidence, mais il y a cette tension entre nous qui nous maintient chacun dans le voisinage général de l'autre. Lorsque j'aperçois Angela et Ben, je leur fais signe, mais ne vais pas les rejoindre. Comme Edward, j'ai ce problème avec les chandelles qu'il faut tenir.

Je me retrouve près du bol de punch. Edward examine la coupe pleine d'un mélange de noix et de bonbons à la menthe. Je suis carrément sidérée quand il recueille une ou deux amandes au creux de sa main et les jette dans sa bouche. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manger avant ça.

« Je croyais que tu étais manorexique.[3] » remarqué-je par dessus le boucan qui s'amplifie. Il se rapproche un petit peu de moi, mais pas trop près.

« Quoi? » Il a l'air surpris.

Aucune chance que je répète ça.

« Tu crois pas qu'on serait mieux assis? »[3]

Ouais, je n'ai pas trouvé de mot rimant avec _manorexique._En dehors de l'évidence.

« Euh, si, bien sûr. »

Nous nous plantons à un bon poste d'observation d'où je peux assister à tous les développements tardifs que le Bal de promo peut offrir. D'un accord tacite, nous laissons une chaise métallique pliable libre entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, Edward étend son bras sur le dossier de la chaise vide et croise une jambe. Je n'ai pas _du__tout_ conscience que ses doigts souples de pianiste ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de mon bras droit.

Après seulement quelques instants d'inconfortable silence pendant lesquels je m'efforce de me concentrer pour ne pas être obsédée par l'effet que me feraient ses doigts jouant l'air du bourdon sur mon bras, nous commençons à échanger des plaisanteries sur les différents couples improbables ainsi que sur les histoires que nous avons entendues quant à la façon dont les gens ont fait leur demande. Edward fait preuve d'une perspicacité fantastique. Il sait que Tommy est allé aux toilettes et a vomi avant _et_ après avoir fait sa demande auprès de Jen. Il sait que Clarissa a dit non à Connor après qu'il l'a soumise à une chasse au trésor compliquée, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de qui elle allait trouver tout au bout.

L'heure avançant, nous regardons les entrées auxquelles nous assistons se faire progressivement plus grandioses et la piste de danse commence à se remplir.

A présent Edward a l'air à cran, et je sais ce qu'il attend. Quelques minutes de plus, et voilà, Ladies et Gentlemen: la grande entrée des futurs Roi et Reine du Lycée de Forks. Entre Rosalie, Emmett en parfait accessoire dans son smoking impeccable. Elle, elle scintille dans une robe de blancheur et de diamants. Et vous l'avez deviné... le type chargé des lumières y dirige même un projecteur obligeant.

Le seul point noir à venir gâcher leur arrivée, c'est la silhouette vêtue de sombre qui frôle Rosalie au passage de la porte. Il s'agit de James. Il a dû marcher sur sa traîne (oh, ai-je manqué la partie où tout ça fait aussi doublon avec son mariage?) parce qu'elle s'arrête brutalement avant de se retourner pour l'incendier du regard. James s'excuse d'un haussement d'épaules, et se fend d'un sourire qui ne parvient pas jusqu'à ses yeux bleus et froids.

A côté de moi, Edward se redresse sur sa chaise et penche le buste en avant. Il ne quitte pas Rosalie des yeux. Moi, je regarde James se fondre dans le parquet. Rosalie reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée et continue d'avancer _glissando_ dans l'obscurité du gymnase. Edward est distrait lorsque j'essaie de lui parler la fois suivante. Deux chances d'en deviner la raison.

Arrivent ensuite le frère et la sœur d'Edward, et c'est tout juste si je ne jacasse pas toute seule tandis que leur apparition éclipse la progression continue de Rosalie vers la piste de danse. Jasper fait tournoyer Alice au moment d'entrer, et elle pirouette avec grâce, mettant artistiquement en valeur le mouvement de sa robe. Alice nous jette, à Edward et moi, un regard, mais elle et Jasper ne font pas mine de s'approcher. Au lieu de cela, ils suivent Rosalie sur la piste de danse.

Nous les regardons un moment danser en cercles autour des autres couples.

Lorsque Mr. Greene monte sur scène pour annoncer la composition de la Cour de la promo, c'est tout juste si je ne feins pas un bâillement.

« Dix dollars que c'est Rose et Em. » fais-je.

Edward ne me répond pas tout de suite.

Il fait « Uhm » en guise de réponse.

Je le regarde. Lui regarde Mr. Greene de travers. On dirait qu'il lui tire dessus à coup de balles mentales. Après beaucoup de blabla pour rien, Mr. Greene en vient finalement laborieusement à la contestable apogée de son petit laïus.

« La Reine du Bal cette année est... Rosalie Hale! »

J'applaudis poliment d'un doigt sur la paume de ma main tandis qu'elle se précipite vers le devant de la scène. Et, oh! regardez, la couronne complète sa robe à la perfection.

« Et le Roi du Bal cette année est ... »

Pause théâtrale.

« Edward Cullen! » proclame Mr. Greene avec un enthousiasme feint. On devine qu'un samedi soir, il préférerait être chez lui plutôt que de jouer les chaperons pour un groupe de gamins jouant aux adultes.

Edward reçoit sensiblement plus que des applaudissements polis. Il y a même peut-être des cris. Des larmes, aussi. Et au moins un cas d'évanouissement.

Je ne crie pas. Ni n'applaudis.

J'avais oublié que les élèves donnaient leurs voix. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir vu le bulletin de vote, cette année. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est Angela qui a rempli le mien pour moi. Je lui ai demandé de me lire les noms des couples garçon/fille candidats qui , selon elle, avaient le moins de chances de l'emporter.

« Lauren et James » a-t-elle immédiatement répondu.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était bizarre que James se soit chargé de composer la liste.

« Donne-leur mon vote. » Ai-je dit.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai loupé le fait qu'Edward était nominé. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pris conscience du fait que, techniquement, j'allais finalement me retrouver là en célibataire version Solitaire une fois qu'il serait couronné.

Je dois mettre au crédit de Rosalie qu'elle s'adapte à ce nouveau développement dans la foulée. Edward beaucoup moins. Du moins s'avance-t-il maintenant vers le développement en question en foulant le parquet à longues enjambées. Rosalie embrasse Emmett sur la joue, s'avance pour aller prendre la traditionnelle photo du Roi et de la Reine avec Edward. Nous les regardons tous revêtir, comme le veut la coutume, les insignes royaux du Bal de promo.

Edward n'a pas l'air à son aise. La couronne penche bizarrement sur sa tête à cause de ses cheveux. Il ne sait pas quoi faire du sceptre. Et la petite cape de velours rouge fait bon marché à côté de son costume. Rosalie, bien sûr, prend goût aux symboles de la monarchie comme s'ils avaient été faits pour elle. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça a probablement été le cas.

Je remarque qu'Edward n'enroule pas son bras autour de Rosalie. Il ne place même pas une main au creux de ses reins. Elle compense cette lacune en s'enroulant _elle_ autour de _lui_ comme autant de brins de lierre. Je remarque qu'Emmett à l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'Edward. Je remarque aussi que le Roi et la Reine ont l'air absolument époustouflant ensemble.

La séance photo aussitôt achevée, Edward se défait de ses atours. Il replace sa couronne sur son coussin de satin bleu. J'ai de la peine pour la couronne parce qu'elle voit ses débuts coupés courts par l'imprévu, cette année. Mais ça va aller. L'usage que Rosalie va faire de sa couronne à elle compensera plus qu'amplement.

Je crois, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'Edward revient vers moi. Il jette un œil par dessus la foule et semble satisfait de me voir toujours assise là. Il commence à faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Puis il se fige, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Je l'ai déjà vue auparavant. D'habitude, c'est juste avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de bizarre.

Il ne me déçoit pas. Edward marche droit jusqu'à Rosalie qu'Emmett est en train de ramener vers la piste de danse, et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui fait un sourire radieux et lui offre son bras. Emmett à l'air de prendre cela stoïquement, mais stoïquement dans le genre du gars qui vient de se prendre un coup dans les parties. C'est presque douloureux de le voir s'efforcer de ne pas s'effondrer. Edward escorte Rosalie jusqu'à la piste. Ils se mettent à danser.

Et, oui, il y a bien un projecteur.

Comme si Edward avait même seulement besoin de ça. Chaque œil du gymnase est sur lui tandis qu'il danse avec Rosalie. Chacun, chacune retient son souffle tandis qu'Edward la fait tournoyer, la renverse en arrière, et la rend encore plus belle. Edward a cet effet-là sur les gens. Rosalie se dore la pilule aux rayons de la gloire qu'il reflète. Les cristaux de sa robe et de sa couronne attrapent la lumière juste comme il faut. Dans tout le gymnase, on peut même voir les filles mentalement ramper dans leur tête à la recherche d'un trou où se cacher.

La chaise à côté de moi racle inopinément le sol. Je lève les yeux pour voir Emmett dans son impeccable smoking voler le siège d'Edward. Je trouve que ce n'est que justice puisque Edward est en train de lui voler quelque chose.

Emmett ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis l'école élémentaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà en train de papoter comme de vieux amis. Après tout, nous avons quelque chose de très en commun, en ce moment même. Après m'avoir demandé comment se passe ma soirée (super), ce que je pense du bal jusque là (pas grand chose), mon sentiment sur la quantité de devoirs donnés par les profs du Lycée de Forks (indéterminé), Emmett en vient aux choses sérieuses.

« C'est moi, ou ce mec essaie de me piquer ma copine? »

Je pense: ce n'est pas toi.

Je dis: « Rosalie est folle de toi. »

Elle serait folle de ne pas l'être. Il réfléchit là-dessus un moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à sa question, ce qui, en soi, est une réponse.

« Tu crois que je pourrais le battre? »

Je regarde Emmett de haut en bas. Je le jauge. D'un côté, un souleveur de fonte, superstar du sport. De l'autre, un stoppeur de voiture, super-héros inquiétant. Pour autant que là, j'aimerais voir Edward recevoir une bonne raclée, autant Emmett n'est pas le gars que j'enverrai dans l'arène.

« Non, probablement pas. »

Ses traits s'affaissent.

« Tu as probablement raison. Il a ce truc, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est comme s'il était... »

« Inquiétant? Pas catholique? Sociopathe? »

Emmett me regarde fixement. « Euh, j'allais dire ''dangereux''. Mais, ouais, ça marche aussi. Enfin, je crois. »

Il prend un air pensif tandis qu'il regarde sa petite amie briller dans les bras d'un autre. Edward et Rosalie effectuent un mouvement de renversé particulièrement élaboré. Comme Emmett se penche en avant pour mieux les voir, je jette un œil sur la montre à son poignet gauche. Regarderait-on l'heure, par hasard? Temps d'y aller.

« J'ai oublié que j'avais de la lessive à faire. » marmonné-je pour Emmett avant de m'enfuir en vitesse. Le fait qu'il se contente de marmonner « Ouais, j'en ai probablement aussi » en me faisant un faible au revoir de la main, témoigne de son niveau d'abattement. Peut-être pense-t-il que 'lessive' est le nouvel euphémisme à la mode pour 'devoirs'.

Je me dis que je ne m'en vais pas parce que je me sens mal à l'aise. Que je suis contente qu'Edward soit heureux. Que je suis contente que lui et son héroïne jouissent de leur place au soleil.

Bon, d'accord. Je mens. Regardons la vérité en face. Je m'en vais parce que je n'ai jamais demandé à connaître les secrets d'Edward. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me sauver. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me montrer l'homme derrière le masque. Mais il l'a fait, il m'a sauvée, il m'a laissée vraiment le voir, et maintenant que j'ai éprouvé la sensation de ses doigts sur moi et que j'ai vu tout cela, j'ai besoin d'éprouver et de voir davantage.

C'est clair, il y quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi; je suis obsédée par un garçon qui supporte à peine de se tenir dans la même pièce que moi, un garçon dont je ne savais même pas qu'il existait il y a deux mois et qui a fait comme si je n'existais pas jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Maintenant que je connais certains de ses secrets, je veux les connaître tous. Je veux gratter tout le masque et regarder son vrai visage et le forcer à regarder le mien et rentrer dans sa tête et voir quelles pensées rôdent derrière ces yeux dangereux, ses yeux magnifiques.

Et je veux qu'il m'explique ce qu'il a fait pour que je me soucie tant de lui et pourquoi je souhaite être Rosalie pour pouvoir capturer son regard. Pour savoir ce qu'on ressent dans ses bras.

Éprouver la sensation de sa peau.

Au lieu de cela, je fuis comme la plus grande lâche du monde à travers les sombres couloirs de l'école, vers Nellie, vers mon salut. Tandis que le néon du panneau de sortie m'appelle, mon exode se trouve interrompu par un bruit, un bruit plutôt violent, qui entre si bien en résonance avec mon état psychologique présent que je m'arrête. Mes yeux scrutent les environs et je vois James enfoncer son poing dans un casier.

Il a l'air … perturbé. Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. Des mèches de cheveux blonds se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval et se répandent sans ordre autour de son visage. Il tourne la tête et ses yeux bleus et froids me fixent d'un regard dédaigneux. Je pense: voilà ce que tu gagnes à t'être nominé toi-même Roi de la promo. Je veux lui dire qu'il a au moins obtenu un vote. Je veux rester là et tabasser quelques casiers avec lui.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

On ne peux pas dire que son expression m'y invite. Vous diriez même qu'elle est inquiétante, pas catholique, ou digne d'un sociopathe. Si vous y faisiez vraiment attention et n'aviez pas tant le nez sur votre petite vie.

Demain, je souhaiterai ne pas avoir été si focalisée sur de bizarres yeux jaunes que je n'avais pas remarqué l'éclat maléfique qui luisait dans d'autres, bleus ceux-là.

Mais ce soir, quelque malaise que je puisse ressentir ne fait pas le poids face à la nécessité de fuir.

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, je me réveille tard, le soleil ayant déjà affirmé sa suprématie dans le ciel. Ça a probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que mes rêves accablés se sont peuplés d'yeux inquiétants des deux espèces, des bleus-glacés comme des jaunes-dorés, et puis de gens laissant des empreintes de mains sur des casiers rouges et brillants.<p>

Le temps que je me lève, Charlie est déjà parti. Il part pêcher très tôt tous les dimanches parce que les poissons sont apparemment des lève-tôt. Je me lève parce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qui cela peut être. Je descends, dans ma robe de chambre effilochée, traînant des pieds dans mes pantoufles-lapin roses et j'étouffe un bâillement. Je regarde par le judas. Je vois un unique œil jaune bizarre grossi et déformé de façon écœurante.

Mince.

Edward se tient sur mon perron.

« Donne-moi une minute. » fais-je et je trébuche pratiquement sur moi-même en remontant les escaliers à la course. Je jette un regard au miroir de la salle de bain et conclue qu'une minute n'y suffira tout simplement pas. Pas grave. Le propriétaire de l'œil jaune bizarrement déformé peut assurément attendre. Je me brosse les dents et les cheveux, enfile de vrais vêtements et me lave le visage. Je regarde à nouveau dans le miroir et conclue que ça devra aller.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Edward est debout au bord du perron, regardant le terrain vacant de l'autre côté de la rue. Le vent qui forcit décoiffe ses cheveux. À en juger par l'air menaçant du ciel derrière lui, je dirais qu'un orage est au programme. Il se retourne pour me faire face.

« Je suis navré de te déranger, dit-il du ton formel qui est le sien, mais il faut que nous parlions. »

Je pense: je n'ai rien à dire.

Mais je réplique « D'accord. »

« M'accompagnerais-tu pour une balade? » poursuit-il.

Je désigne le ciel d'un regard éloquent par dessus son épaule. Mais il continue d'attendre ma réponse. Je hausse les épaules et acquiesce de la tête. Un peu de pluie _made__in__Forks_ n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Si c'était le cas, personne n'accepterait de vivre ici. Nous prenons un sentier qui s'enfonce dans les bois environnants.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au bal, hier soir. » commence-t-il.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au bal hier soir.

« Peux-tu être plus précis? »

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Je vois bien qu'il est mal à son aise. Je vois bien qu'il ne sais pas comment cracher le morceau de ce qui peut bien le tracasser. Je veux tellement qu'il me parle que j'en ai presque le goût sur la langue. Nous tombons sur un tronc abattu et il s'arrête là. L'endroit en vaut probablement un autre pour une longue conversation assommante, donc, je m'assois sur le tronc et j'attends.

« Quelque chose que pensait quelqu'un m'inquiète. »

Ooh, c'est possible d'être plus sibyllin et vague?

Essayons.

« Et comment sais-tu ce que ce quelqu'un pensait? »

Edward ferme les yeux une seconde. Il pousse un soupir tremblotant comme s'il avait décidé de me dire quelque chose d'important. Je me demande si c'est le cas. Je me demande si Edward et Rosalie sont finalement ensemble. Je me demande s'il s'est juste arrêté chez moi pour s'assurer que je ne me fais pas des idées après notre non-rencard au Bal.

Voilà ce à quoi je pense en regardant Edward indécis.

Voilà ce à quoi je pense au moment où Edward lâche sa bombe.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me croies, mais je sais ce que tout le monde pense à l'école. A propos d'eux-mêmes comme à propos de tous les autres. »

Je pense: bizarres yeux jaunes

Je me dis: je suis à baffer! Pas de télékinésie tout compte fait, comme dans ce livre que j'ai lu. C'était de la télépathie depuis le début.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais le déroulement de cette conversation dans ma tête hier soir. Dans la conversation dans ma tête, il y avait beaucoup plus de noms d'oiseaux. De dénigrement aussi. Vous voyez, quoi. Le style de truc dans lequel j'excelle quand je les écris dans ma tête.

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu imaginer ceci.

Je regarde ses bizarres yeux jaunes fixement. Des yeux qui, soit dit en passant, ne me fixent pas en retour. Comme d'habitude, ils regardent le sol, le tronc d'arbre, le ciel, ses pieds. Mais il a l'air sincère. Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

Bon, clarifions un peu les faits, voulez-vous?

« Tu sais ce que tout le monde pense? »

« Oui. »

« Leurs pensées intimes. »

« C'est ça. »

« Leurs rêves les plus secrets. »

« Exact. »

« Leurs désirs les plus profonds. »

« S'ils y pensent. »

« Est-ce que ta mère a été exposée à un produit chimique bizarre pendant qu'elle t'attendait? »

« Euh... pas à ma connaissance. »

Je prends une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Alors je ne te crois pas. »

Il penche la tête d'un côté. « Ça se comprend. Demande-moi quelque chose que selon toi je ne devrais pas savoir. »

C'est une question-piège? Je peux penser à une foule de choses, mais je ne vais certainement pas le mettre sur la voie s'il ne les sait pas déjà.

Essayons quelque chose... Monsieur le piègeur.

« Surprends-moi. » lui proposé-je. « Dis-moi quelque chose que, selon toi, je ne sais pas. Sur nos camarades. Sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux » .

Sur moi.

Edward baisse les yeux sur ses pieds une seconde. Il inspire profondément.

« Jessica a le béguin pour Mike depuis une éternité mais s'est retenue de le montrer parce qu'elle croit qu'il est amoureux de toi. Lauren ferait presque n'importe quoi pour être à la tête des pom-pom girls l'année prochaine. Tyler avait les yeux baissés sur son téléphone quand il t'a pratiquement écrasée avec sa voiture. »

« Facile. » fais-je dédaigneusement. « Tu pouvais découvrir ces trucs sans lire dans les pensées. »

Les traits d'Edward se durcissent. Ouais, c'est ça mon joli. Je sais déjà tout de ta façade. Tu ne peux pas simplement battre des cils sur tes yeux dorés sur tranche et t'attendre à ce que je gobe ce tissu de fadaises farfelu. C'est probablement l'excuse/rejet la plus alambiquée, la plus mal inspirée et la plus déroutante que j'ai jamais entendue. Si c'est même là où tu veux en venir avec ton histoire. Je ne sais plus. Edward inspire à nouveau.

« Les parents de Jessica sont secrètement séparés depuis plus d'un an. Elle se montre plus méchante que d'habitude dans l'espoir que personne ne le découvre.

Lauren souffre d'une légère dyslexie. Elle l'a caché à ses amis pendant toutes ces années mais elle s'embrouille parfois, particulièrement quand elle réalise ces énormes panneaux que brandissent les pom-pom girls. [4 a]

Tyler prend des anabolisants pour essayer de se gonfler avant la saison de football. Il est déterminé à battre Mike au poteau et à commencer comme receveur éloigné.[4b] »

Il se tait le temps d'un battement.

« James projette de tuer Rosalie. »

Intérieurement, tout tourne.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça? » murmuré-je.

Je pense: bizarres yeux jaunes.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je sais tout cela, dit-il, parce que je peux lire dans les pensées. » Sa voix est patiente, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un petit enfant. « Ces choses que la plupart de tes pairs pensent et ressentent sont normales. »

Je remarque qu'il parle de _mes_ pairs.

« Mais les pensées de James ne sont pas normales. »

Définis normal.

« Il est devenu obsédé par Rosalie au fil des années, depuis qu'il est sorti avec elle une fois en neuvième [5] alors qu'elle et Emmett traversaient un bref hiatus. Il s'est donné pour but de la reconquérir. »

Edward fait les cents pas. Ses bras sont très raides le long de son corps.

« Il lui a dédié un autel dans son casier. Il avait ce fantasme du Bal de promo parfait. Lui vêtu du smoking le plus élégant. Elle, d'une magnifique robe blanche.

Il lui demanderait de danser. Si elle disait oui par charité, il sortirait le couteau de chasse en argent de son grand-père et la poignarderait au cœur. »

En esprit je vois des taches de sang se répandre sur une magnifique robe blanche. Je vois les élèves autour crier et pleurer. Je vois le visage blanc et pâle de Rosalie, sa bouche ouverte en un petit ''o''. Je vois Lauren pleurer dans les toilettes des filles après un ralliement[4c] parce que tout le monde s'est moqué des panneaux qu'elle a fait à l'envers. Je vois Jessica éloigner ses anciens amis (moi comprise), s'efforçant ainsi de les empêcher de découvrir la vérité sur les parents dont elle a honte.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rosalie lui dire oui. Je devais lui demander de danser à sa place. »

Edward se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux jaunes brillent.

« J'ai déjoué son plan. Mes actes ont déclenché une réaction en chaîne dans son cerveau. »

Apparemment, tout ça nous mène à James bourrant sauvagement les casiers de coups de poings. Je me rappelle les yeux bleus et glacés de mes cauchemars, et je frissonne. Je resserre les bras autour de mon corps pour me préserver du froid soudain.

« Il veut me punir. Il a prévu de tuer Rosalie. S'il ne peut l'avoir, personne ne le peut. Je vais peut-être devoir l'arrêter. »

Edward est torturé. Edward va peut-être devoir employer des moyens désespérés pour empêcher James de faire du mal à sa précieuse Rosalie. Ça sonne comme une menace. Et comme ''danger''. Je me dis que les mains qui ont laissé leurs empreintes dans la tôle du van de Tyler Crowley feraient des merveilles avec de la chair fragile.

Je pense: je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pensé qu'il était venu pour s'excuser.

Je pense: Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, _à__moi._

« On doit le dire à la police. »

Edward réplique dédaigneusement. « Je n'ai pas de preuves. »

« On pourrait laisser un message anonyme à propos de l'autel dans le casier de James. »

« Les autels ne sont pas un crime. Ouvre les casiers de la moitié des filles de l'école et tu trouveras des autels à la gloire des boys bands ou du dernier gars qui fait le buzz. »

Lui compris, j'en suis sûre.

« On doit faire quelque chose. »

« Je suis déjà passé par là. Les humains ne m'écouteront pas si je n'ai pas de preuve. »

Je le regarde fixement. Il a dit ''les humains'' comme s'il n'en était pas un. Ce serait comme si moi, je disais ''les filles sont stupides.'' Je me dis que beaucoup de choses commencent enfin à faire sens. Je pense: Twilight Zone. Je pense vitesse, force et peau glacée. Je pense capes et costumes et dents en plastique avec des incisives en forme de crocs. Et bizarres yeux jaunes. Il y a toujours ce truc avec ces bizarres yeux jaunes.

Je pense: Est-ce que tu peux lire dans les pensées?

Je pense: Si tu le peux, est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de me tirer une balle?

Je pense: Mon père nous aidera. C'est le Chef de la Police. Je suis sa fille; il m'écoutera. Mais Edward n'a pas l'air chaud. Son expression ne change pas. Presque comme s'il ne m'entendait pas.

C'est ce qui me fait douter de son histoire. C'est ce qui lui donne l'air d'être plus barré que je ne le pense déjà. Et ça, c'est moi, en train de mentalement aiguillonner Edward.

Toujours pas de changement dans l'expression d'Edward.

« Je vais devoir le stopper moi-même. » décrète Edward d'un air songeur, plus pour lui-même à présent que pour mon bénéfice. « Ce sera très facile. »

Soit Edward a ignoré mon monologue intérieur soit il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas? »

* * *

><p>Ce qu'Edward ne me dit pas c'est que, de tous les esprits du monde, le mien est le seul qui ne soit pas un livre ouvert. Quand il me dit ça, je lui réponds qu'il est fort possible que ce soit parce que le train de mes pensées n'a jamais quitté la gare. Mon esprit est une ardoise vierge. Je suis l'équivalent mental d'une vache aux yeux ternes en train de ruminer.<p>

Il n'est pas d'accord.

« Tu penses assez pour nous deux. » marmonne-t-il.

Ai-je mentionné le fait que je suis nulle avec les compliments? Ai-je mentionné le fait que je suis soulagée? C'est une chose d'être obsédée par quelqu'un et une toute autre quand ce quelqu'un sait que vous l'êtes.

Derrière nous, quelqu'un approche. Edward n'est pas surpris.

« J'entends que tu envisages de tuer quelqu'un. » dit Alice Cullen. Je ne l'ai jamais vue de près avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là.

« Tuer? » Je les regarde alternativement. Je suis un peu perdue. « Qui a parlé de tuer? »

« Edward est en train de planifier son attaque en ce moment. » Affirme Alice d'un ton enjoué. Elle inspecte ses cuticules, visiblement pas concernée.

« Tu lis dans les pensées, toi aussi? »

En vrai, je suis anesthésiée contre la surprise pour le moment.

« Oh, non, fait Alice en riant, moi, je vois l'avenir. »

Barrez ça.

J'en reste ahurie un moment.

« Attendez que je comprenne. » dis-je enfin. « Entre un lecteur de pensées et une diseuse de bonne aventure, on n'arrive pas à trouver de meilleure solution pour sauver Rosalie que de tuer quelqu'un? »

« Et bien, avance Alice dubitative, le meurtre c'est le _modus__operandi_ d'Edward. Il ne te l'a pas dit? »

« Alice, Edward se renfrogne. Tu sautes aux conclusions. Nous n'en sommes même pas encore à aborder ce sujet. »

« Ah. Désolée. »

Mon esprit a le tournis face à ce que leurs paroles impliquent. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée qui éviterait le meurtre.

« Mon père est le Chef de la Police. »

Ça, ça capte leur attention.

« Je t'écoute. » fait Edward.

« Je regarde » fait Alice. Son regard se perd dans le vague.

« Oui. » dit elle. « Il se pourrait que ça marche. »

* * *

><p>Il s'en faut de peu pour que ça ne marche pas. Il s'en faut de peu pour que nous n'arrivions pas à temps.<p>

James passe à l'action bien plus rapidement qu'Edward et Alice ne s'y attendaient. Tandis que les gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber, Edward dit « On y va. » Il prend ma main et nous retournons à sa voiture en courant. Je peux sentir toute la tension dans son bras tandis qu'il m'aide à rester debout. Nous sautons dans sa Volvo couleur argent juste au moment où la pluie se met à tomber sérieusement.

Edward appelle Rosalie chez elle, et sa mère lui répond que Rosalie n'est pas là. Un garçon avec une queue de cheval est passé quelques minutes auparavant, et ils sont allés faire un tour en voiture.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu cela venir? » demande Edward à Alice d'un ton mordant quand il raccroche.

« Les psychotiques sont difficiles à prédire. » répond-elle. « Je pense qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le fasse pour de bon. »

Lorsque les bizarres pouvoirs jaunes vous laissent tomber, c'est là qu'intervient le bon vieux charme de la fifille à son papa. Edward me fourre son téléphone dans les mains.

« Appelle ton père. »

Charlie décroche à la quatrième sonnerie. On a de la chance qu'il ait pensé à emmener son portable à la pêche. Parfois, après une semaine de travail particulièrement difficile, il n'y pense pas toujours.

Je convainc rapidement Charlie que quelque chose de diabolique se trame. C'est mon père, il m'écoute. Je lui parle de l'autel dédié à Rosalie que j'ai vu par hasard dans le casier de James. Je lui parle de l'expression sur le visage de James au moment où il donnait un coup de poing dans le casier de Rosalie la nuit dernière.

Charlie passe en mode flic et me pose une série de questions. Tandis que je lui parle, je l'entends remballer son matériel de pêche et monter dans son pickup. Charlie n'attendra pas que Rosalie soit portée disparue depuis 24 heures. Lui et son équipe vont agir aussitôt. Mais est-ce que ce sera assez tôt?

Alice secoue la tête en réponse à la question muette que lui adressent les yeux d'Edward.

« Où est-ce que James l'emmène? » Demande Edward dans un grognement.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. » dit-elle. Un hangar. Avec des miroirs. Et, je crois, comme des équipements de gym.

« La Maison du Cheer. [4d]» Intervins-je, tandis qu'ils se tournent pour me regarder. « Rosalie y suit des cours. »

Edward passe une vitesse. Le moteur s'emballe.

« Peux-tu m'indiquer comment m'y rendre? »

La conduite d'Edward sur la route de Port Angeles? Ce n'était rien. La conduite d'Edward sous la pluie sur des routes secondaires boueuses pour sauver Rosalie des mains d'un meurtrier psychotique? C'est quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et je me fie aux pouvoirs derrière ses bizarres yeux jaunes. Je me fie au fait que nous n'arriverons pas là-bas trop tard.

Plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, nous nous arrêtons devant une vieille grange quelque peu délabrée que quelqu'un a peinte de rouges et de jaunes vifs pour lui donner l'air plus gai. La voiture s'est à peine arrêtée en glissant qu'Edward et Alice ont déjà leur portière ouverte.

« Reste ici. » m'intime Edward dans un grognement.

Bien sûr, dès que lui et Alice sont hors de vue, j'ouvre ma portière et les suis dans l'obscurité de la Maison du Cheer. Elle n'est pas ouverte le dimanche.

Lorsque je tourne le coin de l'entrée principale, j'entends des pleurs et des cris et des grondements féroces. J'aperçois Rosalie suspendue aux anneaux la tête en bas, les pieds et les mains attachés. Un éclair illumine son visage de tomate le temps d'une seconde, puis elle se fond de nouveau dans la pénombre.

Un éclair et j'aperçois deux silhouettes enchevêtrées devant elle. L'une d'entre elles tient un couteau. Je suis terrifiée, mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de scanner l'obscurité à l'affût d'un mouvement.

Lutte.

Un autre éclair, et les deux silhouettes se sont déplacées, à une vitesse impossible, jusqu'à l'un des murs voisins recouvert de miroir.

Craquements.

Eclair: Edward empoigne les cheveux de James au sommet de son cuir chevelu et lui plaque la tête contre la glace. Suffisamment fort pour qu'un halo de verre craquelé se forme au point d'impact.

Verre brisé.

Eclair: Alice sectionne les liens de Rosalie pour la descendre des anneaux. Je crois qu'elle a utilisé ses dents pour venir à bout de la corde.

Chute.

Eclair: Rosalie regarde James fixement les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Sanglots.

Eclair: Edward presse James contre le mur. J'aperçois le reflet de son expression même s'il me tourne le dos. Ses yeux sont sombres et, pendant un instant, ils rencontrent les miens. Son visage est tordu en un rictus féroce. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'il va faire davantage à James que simplement lui écraser la tête contre la glace.

James n'aide pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, lâche? » Dit-il dans un ricanement méprisant. Il est pratiquement en train de supplier Edward de le tuer.

Edward ne regarde pas James. Il continue de me fixer dans le miroir, avec ses bizarres yeux sombres.

C'est moi qu'il regarde. Pas Rosalie, pas Alice, moi.

Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voit.

Au loin, j'entends le son des sirènes de Charlie. D'un seul mouvement vif, Edward projette James au sol. Il fait signe à Alice de venir le garder. Lorsque James essaie de se remettre debout, la petite et délicate Alice lui gronde férocement dessus et presse son petit pied délicat dans son dos. Dans un claquement, la joue de James s'enfonce à nouveau dans le matelas de réception. Il n'essaie plus de bouger.

Tandis que je reste debout à regarder le mur de verre brisé devant moi, je me dis qu'à nous trois, nous formons une bonne équipe. Même si je suis dépourvue de bizarres yeux jaunes.

Visiblement, ce n'est pas ce que pense Edward.

Je regarde dans la salle et je les vois, lui et Rosalie, s'embrasser.

Les bras de Rosalie sont fermement noués autour de son cou. Il est sûrement en train de lui donner une chance d'exprimer sa gratitude. Où que je porte le regard, je vois leur reflet dans un nouveau miroir. Je parie qu'Edward embrasse comme personne. Après tout, il sait exactement ce que vous voulez. Ou du moins, ce que veut Rosalie.

Cette veinarde de Rosalie. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux ensemble.

Veinarde de moi. Comme toujours, l'assistante reste sur la touche.

Charlie et son équipe envahissent la Maison du Cheer. Charlie me demande si je vais bien. Lorsque je lui fais oui de la tête, il se précipite vers Alice et James.

Tandis que je me détourne pour sortir, j'entends Alice m'appeler. Mais je continue à marcher.

La police aura besoin de mon témoignage.

Je vois la camionnette d'Emmett arriver. Il fait un dérapage dans la boue. Je me dis, il se pourrait que ça tourne au grabuge. En sa faveur, Emmett ne se contente pas simplement de me dépasser en courant. Il s'arrête et me regarde.

« Tu vas bien? »

Mes yeux débordent de larmes, mais la pluie qui me dégouline sur le visage est la couverture parfaite pour l'empêcher de me voir pleurer.

« Je vais bien. En fait. Tout va très bien. »

Où es donc mon T-shirt ''Ça va bien '' quand j'en ai besoin? Il est partagé. Je ne lui facilite pas les choses.

« Rosalie t'attend à l'intérieur. »

J'espère que c'est vrai, pour lui. Je sais combien un baiser peut faire mal.

Je donne mon témoignage à l'adjoint de Charlie. Je mens comme une arracheuse de dents lorsqu'il me demande comment nous avons su où seraient James et Rosalie. Ensuite je m'en vais ouvrir la portière passager du patrouilleur de Charlie. D'habitude je ne suis jamais à l'aise de circuler dans sa voiture. Mais à cet instant, c'est comme si c'était le seul endroit qu'il me restait. Je reste assise dans la voiture, frissonnante, en attendant que l'adjoint ait fini de prendre les témoignages de tout le monde.

Charlie se glisse sur le siège conducteur. Il serre ma main avant de démarrer la voiture. Je jette un œil dans le rétroviseur et vois Edward et Alice nous regarder nous éloigner.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NotesBleues<strong>

RhââââââHHHHH! Vilaine quothme! Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça! Ça, mes chéri(e)s, ça pourrait s'appeler un ''climax'' anti- ''climactique'' (ou point culminant déculminé) ou le double effet quothme (pas kiss mais cool). Mme quothme La Piégeuse, vous a eus.  
>Mais, à quoi vous vous attendiez, d'abord? Hein? Oh! On parle d'Eward, là. Va pas sauter sur la Bella comme ça. C'est un grand timide souffrant d'un handicap physique terrible (l'est TROP beau). Et pis, l'a le sens du devoir et des convenances. En plus, là, il avait un sauvetage (et un meurtre) sur le feu. Peut pas être partout, le super héros. Et pis l'a un chouïa peur de..., enfin vous voyez quoi. Ou p'têt' pas. (Non, je ne parle pas de ''ça'').<p>

Non, sérieux, **A ****quoi ****vous ****attendiez-vous ? ****Vos ****théories ****m'intéressent. **Dites moi tout ça dans une ch'tit' riviouve. Parce que vos riviouz mettent du soleil dans mes mails et sont le premier sourire de mes journées.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong>**Petit ****point ****de ****grammaire ~**

Mes **Demandé-je** ou autres **répliqué-je **ont beau vous avoir choqué la rétine, ils sont corrects: Nous sommes dans une narration/récit au présent (ce qui est devenu assez courant en fanfiction, mais n'est pas traditionnellement d'usage). On devrait donc écrire **demande-je****(=****je ****demande ****inversé),**mais comme ça sonne moche, le Français a résolu ce problème d'euphonie (le fait que ça sonne moche), en rajoutant l'accent aigu. Du coup comme on a l'habitude des récits au passé, on est tenté de l'écrire **demandais-je **( **imparfait**= je demandais) ou **demandai-je **(**passé ****simple: ****je ****demandai)**. Donc, je vais continuer à vous choquer la rétine.

**Vous ****pouvez ****vous ****arrêter ****là ****ou ****continuer ****sur ****les ****notes.** Merci de ''nous'' lire.

* * *

><p><strong>NotesBleues<strong>** ~Trad'****:**

**[1]****La ****cravate...****sur ****un **_**coup **__**de **__**tête **_**/ ****La ****tenue ****me **_**botte **_**plus ****comme ****ça. ****Un **_**coup **__**de **__**tête **_**qui **_**botte **__**l'assistante-pote**_**. **_(Tie (...__) **last **__**minute **__**addition**__/__It __has __more __of __a __**kick **__to __it __that __way.__A __**quirky **__side__**kick **__**kick**__.__)_  
>Jeu de mot (intraduisible) sur <strong>''kick''<strong>qui équivaut à jongler des pieds, des mains et de la tête avec 4 balles.  
>==== <strong>KICK<strong>(un coup de pied(N.) ou donner un coup de pied (V))  
><strong>–<strong> se retrouve dans side**kick**l'assistant; celui qui reste sur le côté (side) et/ou au côté du héros pour filer un coup de _main_ quand il faut donner des coups de _pieds_(le français aide vraiment pas ici!) ou _botter_ quelques fesses. Pas d'image similaire en Français.  
><strong>– <strong>**kick**se trouve lié à la cravate qui d'après Bella amène un **''coup ****de ****pied''** à l'ensemble de la tenue (it has more of a **kick** to it): cette cravate rouge déplacée rend la tenue plus _punch__y_ (coup de _poing__. _Pas de bol), lui donne du caractère, tout en ''donnant un coup de pied'' aux classicisme des convenances vestimentaires du Bal de promo.  
>==== <strong>S'ajoute <strong>**à ****cela **un jeu sur les sonorités de **QUIRKY** (adj.)qui tient de la bizarrerie, de la petite habitude personnelle, de la lubie, comme un tic, un truc qu'on a développé. (ex: professional quirk: déformation professionnelle).  
><strong>– <strong>que j'ai relié à **''****last ****minute ****addition****''** (ajout de dernière minute), toujours à propos de la cravate, que j'ai traduit par **''coup****de****tête''**(quelque chose d'impulsif et de déraisonnable) pour retrouver l'idée de **coup** qu'il y a dans **''kick'**' et l'idée de **lubie** qu'il y a dans **quirky.****  
><strong>**– **enfin, pour restituer le **jeu ****sur ****les ****sonorités** par un autre, j'ai choisi de parler de **''botte''** et non de **pied,**pour appeler un peu le sens de **''botter''** les fesses qu'on peut avoir avec **''kick'',**et parce qu'on a l'expression ''ça me **botte**'' qui rappelle que Bella choisit de ne pas suivre les règles vestimentaires. Et puis j'ai rajouté**''pote''** après ''assistante'' pour **l'assonance** (son O) et l'**allitération **(son **teu**) avec **Botte.  
>Je <strong>**ne ****sais ****pas ****si ****je ****suis ****très ****claire, ****mais ****bon, ****ça ****donne ****ce ****que ****vous ****avez ****lu.**

**[2]** **Mannequin ****de ****chez ****Abercrombie**:  
>Qui a gougueulé les photos? Allez... allez... Comment vous les avez trouvéEs ( les photos, bien sûr. D'un point de vue purement artistique...)?<p>

**[3]** **manorexique**.  
>– J'ai séché. MECorexique, GARÇorexique. Ça noie le jeu de mot. Non, vraiment, je sèche. Euh, vous savez tous que <strong>Man<strong> = homme, hein? Comme dans bat_man_(l'homme-chauve-souris), etc...  
>– Du coup quelques lignes plus loin, avec la j'ai dû quitter le <em>pied<em> (décidément on n'en sort pas!) de la lettre. « _Veux-tu__que__nous__nous__trouvions__une__siège?_ » (''Do you w**an**t to gr**a**b a **sea**t?'') devient « _Tu__ne__cr__**oi**__s__p__**a**__s__qu'on__serait__p__**a**__s__mieux__**a**__s__**sis**__?_ » pour retrouver les sonorités de manorexique.

**[4]** -**Football **et **Pom-pom ****world**

Le vrai terme en anglais pour le terme français (!) '**'pom-pom****girls**'' est ''**cheerleaders**''. Traduit par ''**meneuses/chefs ****de ****claque**'' en Français canadien, il désigne littéralement celles qui dirigent/mènent (lead) les acclamations (the cheers). Elles a_mènent_ les spectateurs d'un événement sportif à _applaudir_(_claquer_ des mains), _acclamer_, _encourager_ leur équipe.(to cheer- V)  
><strong>a) <strong>**Panneaux ****que ****brandissent ****les ****pom-pom****girls** (cheerleading signs)  
>Les pom pom girls, dans leurs chorégraphies, brandissent des <strong>panneaux <strong>**d'encouragements** (cheerleading signs) assez gros pour êtres lus depuis les gradins et le terrain : sur certains, on peut lire des trucs comme ''Go ! Fight ! Win !'' ou ''Go + nom d'équipe'', d'autres sont en forme de lettres tenues par différentes ppgirls qui se placent ensuite comme il faut pour former des mots.  
><strong>b) <strong>**Receveur ****éloigné** (wide receiver). Un des postes de jeu dans une équipe de football américain. (Euh, le sport, c'est ma limite. Quelle que soit la langue. Wikipedia, vous expliquera mieux moi.)  
><strong>c) <strong>**Ralliement :** ma traduction de **pep-rally****  
>D<strong>e **to ****pep (V)**: raviver en redonnant de la vigueur, de l'entrain + **A ****rally**: rassemblement, assemblée, réunion (du verbe, **to ****rally**: se rassembler (pour ou autour de qqch/qqn) /se rallier à qqn ou autour de qqch / rejoindre un endroit donné).  
><strong>Un Pep Rally c'est <strong>un rassemblement d'élèves d'une école, d'une université pour booster le moral de leur équipe et lui manifester leur soutien avant un match interscolaire ou interuniversitaire (les fans de Glee ou de High School Musical ont assisté à plusieurs de ces ralliements par écran interposé). Bien sûr les pom-pom girls sont là. Le concept n'existe tout simplement pas dans notre culture. C'est typiquement américain. Les différentes traductions sont un tantinet longuettes, et ont tendance à êtres plus explicatives/descriptives que de vériables expressions. (rassemblement de soutien et de motivation, reunion de motivation, etc... ). Donc, j'ai opté pour **ralliement** tout court (rassemblement + union autour de et pour une cause). En plus, je mets ma main au feu que Rally vient du Français ''rallier''. Merci, William the Conqueror, alias Guillaume le Conquérant (Duc de Normandie- Roi d'Angleterre à partir de 1066).  
><strong>d)<strong> **La ****Maison ****du ****Cheer.**(Cheer House) = maison du **cheer**leading. Le terme ''cheerleading'' est utilisé en France dans le milieu des clubs et des compétitions de pom-pom girls. Rosalie suit des cours de cheerleading.

**[5]** **Neuvième**(Ninth Grade) : âge 14/15 ans, fin de collège,Troisième

* * *

><p>Allez, l'histoire ne fait que commencer. Qui sait, peut-être que Bella se laissera aller... à un coup de tête à défaut de coup de pied. Lui bottera peut-être les fesses, à l'héroïne toute tracée, ou lui allongera un coup de poing, c'est plus punchy, comme ça. Le super-héros scintillant sans armure, le chevalier aux yeux jaunes bizarres, l'homme sous le masque, le mystère pas catholique aux yeux d'or magnifiques, le vaut bien, non ?<p>

Allez, on est tous Team Bella, alors sortez vos panneaux, et 1, et 2, et 3, ensemble : ''GO, Bella, GO !'' ''Fight Tiger-Kitten !'' ''Roaaaaaarhhh !'' (celles qui sont cap' de faire un grand écart ou un back-flip, vous gênez pas.)

That's all folks. For now.


	5. Deuxième couplet

**Mention ****légale: **Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Blue n'est que linotte et messager. _(Cf.__Chap-1__Prologue,__pour__mention__légale complète)_.**  
>Remerciements: <strong>Quothme vous connaît et sait combien vous aimez son histoire. Elle vous remercie du temps que vous lui accordez et des mots que vous lui offrez.  
>Bleue Linotte vire rose crevette à force de compliments. Merci.<br>Special thanks pour les fidèles. Bienvenue aux p'tits nouveaux aux p'tites nouvelles.  
>Super thanks à DOUMBEA aux super <strong>ßeta<strong>-pouvoirs, pour sa patience, sa disponibilité et son enthousiasme. _''Amen''_, dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais, vous l'avez beaucoup attendu celui-là. Mille excuses. Je n'ai plus d'ordi chez moi et donc je case ffn et la fiction comme je peux, en pointillés, saucissonnés, coupés en tranches entre les heures et les ½ heures de la vraie vie au boulot. Pas évident. Certes, je dors plus, mais du coup je ne peux pas caser 5 heures de nuit presque blanche dans une journée de boulot. Donc, je suis plus lente. Allez, zou, je poste.<p>

Alors, que se passe-t-il une fois que blonde héroïne, demoiselle en détresse, est sauvée, une fois que preux chevalier, héros légendaire tout paré de diamants, a vaincu, terrassé, le maléfique Méchant? Que se passe-t-il, une fois que l'histoire est contée? Qu'advient-il du conteur? Oui, y a-t-il un after de l'autre côté des baisers?  
>Lis donc, mon ami(e), laisse l'histoire te raconter...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

––**~––  
>––<strong>**(|****GROUPE****O****NEGATIF****|)****–– ****  
><strong>**––****––**

.

.

**5- Deuxième couplet.**

Charlie et moi gardons le silence sur le trajet de la maison. Il me jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps, mais ne me pose aucune question.

« Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » fait-il d'un ton bourru tandis que je me traîne dans l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre.

Oui, il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. J'ai besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle pleurer. J'ai besoin d'une large poitrine sur laquelle écraser mes poings. Mais j'ai aussi besoin d'être réaliste. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur ce qui importe vraiment, là. J'ai besoin de remonter le temps. J'ai besoin d'oublier le super-héros maintenant.

Mais Charlie ne peut me donner aucune de ces choses, aussi ne lui parlé-je pas de ce dont j'ai besoin. À la place, je rentre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte, m'allonge sur le lit, dors.

Je ne me lève pas à l'heure pour l'école, lundi. Je suis réveillée depuis 6 heures, mais je n'arrive pas à mobiliser assez énergie pour lancer mes jambes par dessus le bord du lit. Ma chambre est anormalement claire.

A 7h30, Charlie frappe doucement à ma porte. « Bells » appelle-t-il. Il n'ouvre pas la porte. « J'ai informé le Principal que tu restais à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Okay. » Réponds-je. Je ne sais pas si, lui, m'entend –– le duvet qui me couvre la tête étouffe le son de ma voix –– mais j'entends bien le pas de ses bottes descendre l'escalier et fouler le lino de la cuisine.

J'entends aussi la porte d'entrée se fermer et se verrouiller, et le bruit de la voiture de Charlie s'éloigner. Je devrais me sentir soulagée mais... Je ne ressens pas vraiment grand chose. Je me rendors jusqu'à ce que les rayons insistants du soleil submergent mes paupières.

Je tue la journée en la passant à lire dans le jardin derrière la maison, dans le soleil atypique, dévorant des livres terre-à-terre qui parlent d'humains luttant contre les difficultés normales de la vie et de l'amour. Tandis que je lis, je me dis que tout paraît plus clair et plus neuf après un orage. Ou après des événements qui vous changent une vie, je suppose.

Le reste de la semaine passe avec lenteur. Je fais peu de bruit. Ma capuche et mes écouteurs font un retour en force.

« Elle est en état de choc. » Entends-je Charlie dire un soir, au téléphone.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter.

Edward et Alice ne sont en cours ni lundi ni mardi. Je raconte à tout le monde qu'il sont partis camper pour se détendre après l'épreuve qu'ils ont subie ce weekend. C'est moi qui dois raconter cela à tout le monde parce qu'en l'absence de Rosalie je suis Miss Populaire. Je suis la seule source d'information officielle sur Edward et Rosalie avant, pendant et après le bal de promo.

Oh, comme je me sens super-spéciale!

Lorsque les Cullen sont de retour en cours mercredi, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward veut me parler. J'ai cette impression parce que, où que je regarde, il est là.

Quel est donc cet intérêt soudain?

Mercredi matin, il est appuyé contre mon casier. Je lui laisse ma propre impression du 'parle à mon dos' et me dirige vers mon premier cours sans les livres adéquats.

S'il veut vraiment quelque chose de moi, il va devoir venir le chercher.

A midi, il attend à la porte du self. Il saisit la manche de mon sweat et me tire sur le côté.

« Tu t'assoies avec moi? » fait-il à d'une voix sourde.

« Désolé, j'ai déjà d'autres plans. » Je le frôle au passage et m'assois sur le seul siège restant à la table de Jessica Stanley. Elle est surprise, mais saisit cette occasion de m'arracher des détails à propos du bal. Évidemment, la moitié de la population lycéenne avait remarqué la présence d'Edward dans mon voisinage pendant le bal, aussi les spéculations vont-elles bon train.

Je suis surprise de ne pas recevoir de menaces de mort étant donnée la fanfare qui avait entouré la cérémonie de couronnement d'Edward. Quoique, je reçois plus que ma part de regards meurtriers.

Jessica veut savoir comment Edward m'a invitée au bal, de quoi nous avons parlé, et si j'étais jalouse de Rosalie. Je sais très bien que des oreilles et –– pire –– des esprits indiscrets nous écoutent, lorsque je réponds au feu nourri de ses questions. Si je tournais légèrement la tête sur la gauche, je pourrais voir la table des Cullen.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Quelqu'un à la table des Cullen ne va pas apprécier ce que je suis sur le point de dire.

Je lui dis qu'Edward m'a pratiquement soudoyée pour que je l'accompagne au bal parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment y aller avec personne sinon Rosalie. Je lui dis qu'Edward est avare de mots et que l'un d'eux est '' Rosalie''. Je lui dis que je suis heureuse pour Rosalie et de la manière dont elle attire les types inquiétants aux tendances obsessionnelles (exception faite d'Emmett).

Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à l'attraction de bizarres yeux jaunes. Je tourne les yeux vers la table d'Edward et il est en train de me regarder, sourcil froncé . Légèrement.

Jessica fronce aussi le sourcil. Quelque chose dans ce que je lui dis ne colle pas avec l'image d'Eward qu'elle a à l'esprit. Je connais ce sentiment. Ça lui passera, probablement quand elle se rappellera qu'Edward est trop sexy pour être bizarre.

Après le cours de sport, il se tient près du panneau d'affichage. Je suis toujours d'humeur particulièrement mauvaise après le sport –– pour d'évidentes raisons–– mais l'expression du visage d'Edward est la goutte d'eau en trop. J'ai déjà vu ce sourire narquois et je sais ce qu'il signifie.

« Est-ce que tu étais en train de me _regarder_? »

Il essaie de faire celui qui ne comprend pas. « Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. »

Jolie tentative. Dommage que je connaisse ton petit secret.

« Si _jamais_ tu regardes encore une fois les autres me regarder en cours de sport, je dirai à Rosalie que tu es plus obsédé à son sujet que James ne l'était. Et puis que tu portes des boxers Transformers. »

Son sourire s'élargit de manière horripilante.

« Ça vaut le coup. »

Je fais un rapide inventaire mental des événements survenus en Sport et grimace presque lorsque je m'en remémore plusieurs m'impliquant en train soit de m'assommer moi-même, soit d'assommer les autres à coups de jambes et de coudes lancés en tous sens.

Je décide qu'un rapide changement de sujet s'impose.

« Ne devrais-tu pas, je ne sais pas, moi, être en train de jouer les infirmières au chevet de Rosalie, veillant à son bon rétablissement, ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'Emmett peut très bien s'en charger. »

Ha! Comme si Edward ne savait pas déjà exactement à quel moment Emmett est avec elle ni ce que lui et Rosalie se disent. On pourrait penser qu'avec de telles infos de première main le garçon pourrait orchestrer une rupture plus rapide. Une ou deux remarques bien choisies, spécifiquement conçues pour s'attaquer à leurs doutes respectifs, et le tour serait joué.

Mais nous somme restés plantés là suffisamment longtemps, je ne suis pas censée être en train de lui parler, et je dois me rendre à mon cours suivant.

« Faut que j'y aille. » fais-je, et d'exécuter une nouvelle manœuvre parle-à-mon-dos. Cette fois, Edward fait deux pas pour m'empêcher de le contourner.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Je lève les bras au ciel.

« De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois? Une autre crise à résoudre, pour laquelle tu penses que je peux t'aider? Laisse-moi t'épargner quelque peine: appelle mon père. »

Il cligne des yeux, mais enchaîne, « Je crois que tu es en état de choc. »

« Toi comme tous les autres. Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas demander à Alice de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur mon futur histoire de voir que toi et Charlie, vous vous inquiétez absolument pour rien? »

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse répliquer, Eric drape son bras sur mes épaules. Je vous jure que c'est à peu de chose près la seule espèce d'interaction qu'Eric et moi avons ensemble –– lui y va de son drapé du bras, et moi, je m'en dégage d'un pas.

« Tu viens à la fête de Newton ce week-end? » demande Eric d'une voix traînante dans mon oreille.

Le yeux d'Edward se rétrécissent légèrement. Il regarde le bras d'Eric comme si c'était un serpent. C'est le signal pour faire le pas qui me dégage d'en-dessous du bras d'Eric.

« Mike vient juste de donner une fête. » remarqué-je d'un ton plat.

« C'est une fête post-bal de promo. »

« Pas costumée? »

« Pas que je sache. A moins que tu ne cherches une autre excuse pour porter le bourdon. »

Wahou! Bien deviné.

« D'accord » dis-je. « Faut que je vérifie sur mon agenda. »

« Bella » intervient une nouvelle voix. C'est Mike. Je crois que la présence d'Eric le rend intrépide. « Tu veux être mon rancard à la fête? »

Les yeux d'Edward rétrécissent encore davantage tandis qu'il observe mon visage.

« Bien sûr » répliqué-je. « Passe me prendre à 19 heures. »

Les mâchoires de Mike et d'Eric en tombent. Edward détourne le visage, et j'ai presque un sourire narquois en voyant son expression. Je suis sûre que les pensées de Mike doivent être particulièrement plaisantes à cet instant. Je profite de cette diversion pour m'échapper.

Il est plus que temps qu'Edward me voit, moi, dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer.

Après cela, Edward renonce à essayer de me parler face à face, percevant peut-être enfin que je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse quant à mon désir de l'éviter. Toutefois, je continue à le voir un peu trop près de moi, comme si nous étions toujours reliés par cette stupide corde invisible. Pire encore, je me retrouve à devoir faire attention à ce que je dis aux autres, Angela comprise.

C'est épuisant. Et agaçant. Et je ne sais jusqu'à quel point je vais pouvoir continuer à le supporter.

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas continuer à le supporter.

Peut-être que je devrais juste me tirer d'ici et laisser tout le monde poursuivre le cours normal de leur vie.

Peut-être que je peux démissionner de mon poste d'assistante.

Après tout, Renee n'a pas cessé de me harceler pour que j'aille lui rendre visite ...

* * *

><p>Charlie m'invite à l'accompagner à la pêche samedi. Il ne veut pas me laisser seule à la maison.<p>

« Je pourrais te déposer chez Billy. Je suis sûr que Jacob ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à te distraire aujourd'hui. »

Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire des gâteaux de boue.

« En fait, j'ai des trucs à lire pour mon cours de Littérature. »

« Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir dîner avec les Black–– »

« En fait, il y a cette fête à laquelle je veux aller ce soir. »

_Je veux_ c'est beaucoup dire, mais ce que _je ne veux pas,_ c'est une autre soirée passée en présence des amis de mon père.

Suivant le manuel non écrit du parfait parent, Charlie me passe au grill à propos de la fête, mais cette fois encore, semble satisfait que Mike Newton y soit impliqué. Il est tout particulièrement ravi que Mike vienne me chercher. Je ne raffole pas tant que ça du garçon mais il est certain qu'il peut parfois s'avérer utile. À plus d'un titre, comme je le découvre plus tard ce soir-là.

* * *

><p>Mike est en avance quand il vient me chercher, et il est sur son trente-et-un dans sa plus belle tenue branchée [1], que complètent de petites mèches gélifiées en pointes sur son front.<p>

« T'es bien comme ça. » dit-il, et je dois ravaler mon éclat de rire. J'ai porté ce même jean ces quelques derniers jours et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de me diversifier ce soir.

Je me sens libre et décontractée parce que, depuis que j'ai commencé à penser à me sortir de Forks pour de bon, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de singe sur le dos. [2]

Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je quitte Forks.

Je vais manquer à Angela, mais Ben l'aidera à m'oublier. Renee veut que j'aille passer l'été avec elle, mais je crois que je peux faire mieux que cela. Jacksonville a l'air d'être un endroit idyllique pour une dernière année de lycée.

Et c'est le moment idéal pour passer à la vitesse supérieure dans mes projets.

J'ai joué mon rôle. J'ai aidé le héros à sauver la situation et à avoir la fille. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'éterniser dans le coin pour assister à leur ''et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours''.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez lui, Mike joue le parfait petit hôte et fait la tournée des invités afin de relancer la fête après son absence. Plutôt du genre éclair, sa tournée. Il ne passe qu'un temps absolument minimum avec chaque personne-clé, donne sur l'épaule des gens une claque en passant, presse de petites coupes rouges si vivement entre leurs mains que le liquide passe souvent par dessus bord, et il interrompt plusieurs personnes en plein milieu de leur phrase avec un ''Merci d'être venu!'' avant de poursuivre dans son élan.

Il est lancé à fond dans un marathon de dingue à travers toute la pièce et la ligne d'arrivée c'est le canapé sur lequel je suis assise.

Je le regarde faire parce que je refuse de penser à Edward. Je ne suis pas en train de penser à Edward à l'instant où il met un pied dans la pièce. Ni pendant les quelques minutes qu'il passe à bouder près du mur. Ni au moment où il vient s'asseoir près de moi sur mon canapé.

« Salut. » Fait-il, le regard baissé sur ses pieds.

« Où est Rosalie? » lui fais-je, ouvrant le feu.

Je connais déjà la réponse à ma question. Vendredi, j'ai entendu Emmett dire quelque chose à propos d'un restaurant italien chic sur Seattle, maintenant que Rosalie se sent mieux.

Edward fronce les sourcils en direction du tapis, hausse les épaules. L'épaule d'Edward effleure la mienne.

« Comment se passe ton rencard? » riposte-t-il

« Super. » fais-je.

« Il faut toujours que je te parle. » fait-il.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, aussi n'ai-je pas vraiment à répondre. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la mienne. Je sais qu'il sait où se trouve Rosalie. Comment ne le saurait-il pas avec toute cette affaire de lecture de pensées?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Mike fixe sur nous un regard plein de désarroi. Aussi vite qu'il le peut, il se faufile entre les uns et les autres pour revenir jusqu'à moi et s'assoit de mon autre côté sur le canapé. Je suis une Bella Sandwich.

« Et si on allait au sous-sol? » Fait Mike.

« Oui, faisons donc cela. » accorde Edward, trop précipitamment, et d'un ton exagérément plaisant. Mike fronce les sourcils vers Edward, et puis tous deux se lèvent, me dominant de toute leur taille pendant une seconde.

Pourquoi devrais-je les suivre? Et pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si quoi qu'il puisse se passer avait de l'importance, de toute façon. C'est mon Hourra de la fin; je devrais le vivre à fond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en bas, dans le sous-sol des Newton, pour la prise 2 de la scène de l'activité minable. Mon plan est d'observer le déroulement de la-dite scène de l'activité minable et de me moquer des personnes qui choisissent d'y prendre part de plein gré.

Mon plan échoue.

Je ne sais comment, Edward me soumet au vaudou de sa magnifique personne.

« S'il te plaît », m'implore-t-il d'une voix pour laquelle vous sauteriez du haut d'une falaise.

A l'insu de mon plein gré, les paroles et les yeux d'Edward me convainquent de prendre le bandeau que Mike m'offre si obligeamment. Il y a quelque chose dans l'expression d'Edward qui me fait prendre le bandeau.

Je le mets et me laisse mener jusqu'au placard. Pendant que j'attends dans le placard, j'écoute l'agitation qui me parvient depuis l'extérieur de la porte tandis qu'un nom est tiré du chapeau de magicien noir. J'écoute quelqu'un pousser un gémissement. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est Mike.

La personne dont le nom a été tiré d'un chapeau par magie ouvre la porte du placard et y entre. La porte se referme derrière lui.

J'essaie de voir par la fente au bas du bandeau et distingue une paire de chaussures en cuir. Elles ont l'air ridiculement onéreuses. Immédiatement, j'arrache le bandeau. Je ne veux pas que le propriétaire de ces chaussures-là se fasse de fausses idées, ici. Je voulais juste voir si j'irais jusqu'au bout. S'il utiliserait ses bizarres pouvoirs pour battre Mike et avoir sa chance dans le placard.

Avec moi.

« Tu as tiré la paille la plus courte, hein? » J'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Quoi? » fait Edward surpris. Il ne comprend pas, et je mets cela sur le compte du fait qu'il dépend d'habitude de la source d'information mentale plutôt que du filtre de la parole. Il se tient aussi loin de moi que le placard le lui permet, dos plaqué contre la porte. Comme d'habitude, il ne me regarde pas tout à fait.

« C'est plutôt, sept minutes en enfer. On devrait au moins balancer des trucs pour faire du bruit et bien donner le change. »

Sans grande conviction je cherche autour de nous quelque chose qui produira un bon '' boum''. J'avise un marteau et quelques clous.

« Tu n'es pas la paille la plus courte. » Edward me regarde d'un œil noir.

J'attrape le marteau et le soupèse, testant sa taille.

« Je le suis, si l'autre paille est Rosalie. »

Je décide que le marteau n'est pas le plus sûr des instruments entre mes mains. Je le remets en place.

Tandis que je repose le marteau, Edward dit quelque chose d'important.

Soyez attentifs.

« Rosalie est l'humaine la plus narcissique, la plus égocentrique, la plus vaniteuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. » déclare Edward en fixant l'étagère voisine d'un regard vague, comme s'il était en train de me parler du beau temps.

Ma première pensée: j'aurais probablement ajouté ''intéressée'' et ''égoïste'' en appendice. Oui, c'est moi, le lexique ambulant.

Ma deuxième pensée: Attends, là, quoi?

Rembobine.

Edward vient-il juste de dire quelque chose de négatif sur l'objet de son affection?

Edward? Pensait que Rosalie était vaniteuse?

Si j'étais un bon vieux robot des temps anciens avec un corps tout carré, ce serait un de ces moment où je serais en train de tourner en rond, agitant mes bras en accordéon et répétant '' données non traitables'' d'une étrange voix monocorde.

Que quelqu'un file un coup sur la tête du robot, s'il vous plaît.

Je fais légèrement machine arrière dans mon évaluation d'Edward, le regardant réellement, tandis qu'il continue de contempler le pot de peinture sur l'étagère.

C'est clair, Edward est capable de penser plus rationnellement que je ne m'y attendais. Ou peut-être qu'il a un faible pour le narcissisme, comme cet autre, là, dans la mythologie grecque, qui est tombé amoureux de son reflet dans un lac.

Pour ce que j'en sais, il est lui-même narcissique. Peut-être qu'il a son propre miroir personnel sur lui, dans sa poche arrière, ou qu'il vérifie ses cheveux dans les surfaces réfléchissantes. Ça expliquerait sa la perfection de sa coiffure.

En parlant de surface réfléchissantes, une image aperçue dans l'une d'elles ne vient pas appuyer ce qu'Edward essaie de me dire, là.

« Tu l'as embrassée. » accusé-je.

Les yeux d'Edward volent jusqu'à mon menton, et il fronce les sourcils.

« Elle m'a embrassé, _moi_. »

Là, je pense: Tu as échangé ta paillasse de Bio pour elle. Tu as demandé à être son binôme. Tu as dansé avec elle au bal de promo. Tu deviens tout crispé dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce. Tu l'as sauvée de son pire cauchemar. Tu l'as laissée t'embrasser alors même que tu pouvais la voir venir à un kilomètre.

« Hé » je lui fais. « Bouh, menteur, menteur tu me fais pas peur! »

Edward baisse les yeux l'air concentré. J'ai déjà vu ce visage, lorsqu'il est avec d'autres. Il écoute. Il essaie de lire mes pensées.

Il échoue.

« Elle était complètement affolée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. » Il brasse de l'air, essayant de dire des choses que j'approuverai.

Je ne dis rien.

« Je crois que tu fais une fausse idée de la situation »

Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » conclue-je d'un ton sans réplique.

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Je quitte Forks. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe en un angle droit plus saillant.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Jacksonville. »

« Jacksonville est très loin de Forks. »

« C'est presque l'endroit le plus éloigné de Forks de toute l'Amérique continentale. »

Je le sais. J'ai vérifié.

« Il y a trop de soleil à Jacksonville. "

Je lui souris.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose. Pourquoi? »

Il me lance un regard noir. Il ne répond pas à ma question. Au lieu de cela, il fait un pas en avant et pour la première fois, lève les yeux jusqu'aux miens.

Edward me regarde.

Me regarde vraiment.

Ses yeux ont un regard intense. Ils ne sont pas bizarres. Il sont irrésistiblement éblouissants.

Considérez-moi comme éblouie.

Irrésistiblement.

Enfin je comprends ce regard vitreux que j'ai pu constater chez nos camarades de classe, les profs et les serveuses lorsque Edward pose ses yeux sur eux. Je vois maintenant pourquoi ils lui donnent tout ce qu'il peut vouloir. Ça n'est absolument pas fairplay de sa part de tourner ses yeux boostés aux super-pouvoirs vers moi. Les super-héros n'utilisent leurs pouvoirs que pour le bien et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ces yeux-là, ils devraient être déclarés substance illégale.

Ma main effleure une boîte d'allumettes, et elles se répandent sur le sol. Ses yeux clignent à ce bruit, et je cherche immédiatement la boîte de peinture pourpre des yeux. Je vois pourquoi il la regardait plus tôt. C'est la chose la plus fascinante sur laquelle j'ai jamais posé les yeux.

« Bella. » dit-il, et ma peau prend vie au son de mon nom passant ces lèvres-là.

Est-ce que c'est mal que je sache que c'est la première fois qu'il ait jamais dit mon nom?

« Ne pars pas. » dit-il.

Je lis et relis le nom inscrit sur la boîte de peinture. ''Prune passionnée'', c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelée.

J'essaie très fort de me convaincre que ceci est une conversation parfaitement normale entre un super-héros et son assistante.

Edward prend mon menton en coupe entre deux doigts et ramène mes yeux sur son visage.

Ça ne le fera pas si son assistante se trouve pratiquement séparée de lui par tout un continent.

Il place un bras sur l'étagère derrière moi, puis l'autre. Il m'encercle de ses bras. Il est très proche.

M'empêchant physiquement de partir.

Je me suis presque convaincue.

Puis il murmure « Puis-je t'embrasser à présent? »

Je ferme les yeux. Il prend cela pour un oui. J'aurais dû dire non.

« Ne bouge surtout pas. » me prévient-il, et je me dis: empreintes de main.

Des lèvres froides sur mon menton. Il sculpte ma mâchoire de ses lèvres. Elles sont froides, mais je n'ai pas froid. A présent ces lèvres sont sur mon cou.

Je ne bouge surtout pas. Je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose. Que je devrais lui rappeler que je suis son assistante. Que le héros ne s'éprend jamais de l'assistante. Qu'il est amoureux de la paille la plus longue.

Il œuvre dans mon cou, à présent, et mes cordes vocales ne font pas leur travail. Mes bras tremblent le long de mon corps. Il suce un moment le point de mon cou où pulse mon pouls. Il retire ses lèvres, inspirant doucement entre ses dents.

Je suis supposée ne pas bouger, mais je ne peux pas. Sa bouche est très près de la mienne. J'incline la tête juste ce qu'il faut et voilà que j'embrasse le coin de sa bouche, cet zone douce et souple qui n'est plus tout à fait joue mais n'est pas encore lèvre.

Il cesse de respirer.

« Bella, je ne peux... ». Il dit cela pratiquement dans ma bouche. Nous respirons le même air. Alors il bouge la tête juste comme il faut, et voilà que nous nous embrassons pour de bon.

Nos lèvres s'écartent sous la force du baiser, il m'attire plus près, et mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux.

Là, c'est moi en train de lui donner tout ce que j'ai.

Là, c'est lui en train d'essayer de me prouver que je ne suis pas la paille la plus courte.

Un seul instant, j'oublie presque qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici.

Soudainement, violemment, il retire sa bouche, et il n'est plus là. J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir se tenir sur le côté, plissant avec force ses yeux fermés, le visage tendu comme s'il combattait quelque chose. La nausée, peut-être? La distance qui sépare notre peau est proprement renversante. Je m'affaisse contre l'étagère derrière moi. Je regarde son visage, et je me dis que je suis repoussante.

Il est venu. A embrassé. A été repoussé. [3]

Il a finit par se rappeler que ce n'était pas l'héroïne qu'il était en train d'embrasser.

« Tu devrais partir. » dis-il d'un ton brusque. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux. « Maintenant. »

Son ton est dangereux. Menaçant. Je pense dents en plastique et empreintes de main. Je ne peux pas voir ses bizarres yeux jaunes, mais je sais qu'ils sont là-dessous, cachés.

Je pense: Jacksonville, me voilà.

Je fais deux pas et ouvre la porte du placard à la volée. Les fêtards sont surpris de me voir. Seulement cinq minutes se sont écoulées. Elles m'ont paru durer une vie.

Ils se remettent vite de leur surprise. Des quolibets et des sifflets me suivent tandis que je repousse la foule sur mon passage. J'évite le regard inquiet d'Angela. Je tombe sur la bouille ronde et triste de Mike. Voilà un truc qui va lui remonter le moral. Je vais droit jusqu'à lui et m'empare de son poignet.

« Tu veux te tirer d'ici? » fais-je.

Muet de ravissement, il me laisse le tirer par la main. Je vous avais bien dit que Mike s'avérerait utile. Une seconde, je jette un regard en arrière pour voir la foule converger vers le placard et féliciter Edward. Par-dessus leurs têtes je peux le voir, debout et immobile, le visage fermé. Mais ses yeux bizarres sont fixés pile sur moi et ils sont noirs comme la nuit.

Aucune importance. Je suis déjà partie.

* * *

><p>Mike me ramène directement à la maison. Son euphorie initiale s'évapore rapidement lorsque je lui indique la route qui nous ramène chez moi au lieu de la destination qu'il s'était imaginée. Il cesse d'essayer de me parler quand je ne lui réponds pas. Nous nous arrêtons dans mon allée. Charlie a laissé la lumière du perron allumée pour moi. Nous restons assis une seconde, et puis Mike m'adresse un regard plein d'espoir.<p>

« Tu veux que je lui flanque une raclée pour toi? »

Mais c'est quoi le problème, pour que les mecs me demandent toujours ça en relation avec Edward? J'imagine le pauvre Mike en train de se mesurer à de bizarres yeux jaunes. Je repense au jour où, dans la file d'attente du self, Tyler Crowley n'avait pas osé s'immiscer dans notre conversation. Je repense au halo de fissures s'épanouissant autour de la tête de James tandis qu'on le poussait contre un miroir.

Je repense au fait qu'Edward a déjà tué.

J'adresse un faible sourire à Mike. « Non, merci. »

Je sors de la voiture. Mike se penche à sa fenêtre

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... » Dit-il. Je sais qu'il est sincère.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la maison.

Tandis que je suis allongée et que je ne dors pas, j'essaie de faire coller les événements des quelques mois qui viennent de passer avec la sensation du corps d'Edward pressé contre le mien dans le placard.

Rien de tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Nous ne sommes même pas amis.

Bon, c'est sûr, j'ai comme qui dirait une sorte de faible pour lui, mais aucun de ses actes de ces deux derniers mois ne m'a fourni la moindre indication qu'il voit en moi rien de plus que sa partenaire de TP en Bio. Et une partenaire non désirée, avec ça.

Quand vous aimez bien quelqu'un, d'habitude, vous lui souriez, cherchez des manières de vous en rapprocher, trouvez des excuses pour travailler avec sur des exposés, dansez avec lors d'événement à caractère social. –– toutes choses qu'Edward a faites en relation avec Rosalie, et pas avec moi. Même les choses qu'il a faites en relation avec moi (telles que jouer l'air du bourdon), ils les a faites en présence de Rosalie. Oubliez les sept degrés de séparation, je parierai que je ne peux en trouver qu'un ou deux, tout au plus, entre les actes d'Edward sur la période des deux mois écoulés, et leur relation avec Rosalie.[4]

Comme on dit, tous les chemins ramènent à Rome. Ainsi qu'à Rosalie.

Peut-être qu'il n'éprouve simplement pour moi qu'une attirance physique inexplicable. L'attrait de mes lèvres est simplement trop puissant pour qu'il y résiste.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis vue. J'ai vu mes lèvres. L'une comme les autres n'ont rien d'irrésistible.

Voici une meilleure théorie:

Edward se lasse du manège de Rosalie qui souffle un coup le chaud, un coup le froid. Il connaît ses pensées; il sait exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire; il sait qu'elle lui accorde juste assez d'attention pour se le garder au chaud au cas où Emmett se rendrait compte qu'il pourrait trouver tellement mieux. Edward est las d'être sa solution de repli, aussi a-t-il besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à oublier Rosalie. Quelqu'une qui soit si totalement le contraire de blonde, à forte poitrine et magnifique, qu'elle ne lui rappellera pas Rosalie. Quelqu'une dont il pourrait se servir comme d'une thérapie de choc pour débarrasser son corps des toxines de Rosalie.

Quelqu'une avec laquelle il n'est pas ami. Quelqu'une qui ne soit pas complètement gaga de lui. Quelqu'une qui ne se fera pas de fausses idées.

Quelqu'une comme moi.

Check, check, et check et mat.

Oui, ça, ça a du sens.

C'est la seule chose qui en ait.

Ce qu'il y a, c'est que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être sa solution de rebond.

Je suis sûre qu'il peut se trouver une autre fille désireuse de l'assister en cela.

Problème résolu.

A présent passons au point suivant à l'ordre du jour: planifier. Planifier, voyez-vous, c'est plus facile que de penser ou de ressentir. Je planifie la manière dont je vais dire à Charlie que je m'en vais. J'imagine les arguments qu'il emploiera et ce que je dirai pour les contrer. Je planifie la manière dont je me rendrai à l'aéroport et ce que je dirai à Renee lorsque je l'appellerai. J'imagine l'expression de son visage lorsque je la reverrai pour la première fois. Je ne peux qu'espérer que les choses iront mieux maintenant que nous sommes toutes deux plus âgées.

Je m'endors, toujours planifiant. Mon sommeil est agité parce que mes rêves sont remplis de mes plans et d'Edward Cullen et de ses yeux dorés. Dans mes rêves, il se bat pour me convaincre de ne pas aller à Jacksonville. Mais je sais que je dois partir, là, maintenant, sous peine de ne jamais pouvoir m'en sortir. Dans mes rêves, Edward emprisonne mon poignet dans une main de fer. J'essaie de m'enfuir en courant mais mon corps est encore plus mou et plus lent qu'en temps normal.

Je me réveille glacée de sueur. J'étouffe un cri lorsque je capte un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Un éclair blanc.

Mais c'est juste mon rideau gonflé par la brise qui entre par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ma chambre est plus froide que d'habitude, et le bruit de la pluie que la vitre ne filtre plus a dû me réveiller. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir laissé ma fenêtre ouverte, hier soir, avant de me mettre au lit, mais je suis trop épuisée pour m'en soucier.

* * *

><p>Dimanche, j'annonce à Charlie que je quitte Forks. Il est tôt, et il est en train de préparer ses affaires pour aller à la pêche.<p>

Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion l'été juste avant mon entrée en Sixième [5], quand j'ai demandé à aller vivre avec ma maman. Il n'avait pas beaucoup insisté pour que je change d'avis alors; je crois qu'il se sent coupable de passer tant de temps avec moi et de m'avoir laissée grandir sans l'influence et les conseils d'une maman.

C'est un peu différent, cette fois, comme je demande à partir avant d'avoir fini mon année scolaire.

« Tu ne peux pas tenir juste quelques semaines de plus? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils me laisseront terminer mes cours par correspondance. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Je veux passer un peu de temps au soleil. » Il a l'air toujours aussi septique, alors j'abats mon atout: « Je veux me sentir en sécurité. »

Comme je m'y attendais, le tour est joué. Mon père a passé plus de vingts ans à s'occuper de toutes sortes de situations familiales à travers le pays, violence abusive et viols inclus. Il a vu quels dommages psychologiques des événements traumatisants peuvent causer. Il s'est fait du soucis pour moi cette semaine. Je crois même qu'il en discutait quotidiennement avec Renee.

Je conclue le marché en lui proposant d'aller à la pêche avec lui, une dernière fois. Il était censé y aller avec Billy, mais je l'entends passer un rapide coup de fil pendant que je m'habille. Sur le chemin du ruisseau, nous passons devant la maison des Black sans nous arrêter. Je fonds presque en larmes en comprenant que Charlie veut probablement passer quelques derniers moments seul avec moi.

Tout comme quand j'étais petite, Charlie m'aide à préparer ma ligne. Nous sommes assis ensemble sous les nuages et nous parlons du passé. Nous rions aux souvenirs des choses amusantes auxquelles nous avons assisté dans cette ville et nous nous remémorons tous les bons moments que nous avons partagés. Je plaisante en lui disant qu'il va enfin avoir de la place sur le plan de vasque du lavabo pour ses trucs de rasage.

Nous évitons de parler du futur.

Il ne proteste même pas lorsque je remets délicatement à l'eau le moindre poisson que nous attrapons.

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi-là, j'ai emballé la plupart de mes affaires, et il est temps pour moi de faire mes adieux.<p>

Comme Charlie, je passe vite à l'action une fois que j'ai pris une décision. Je n'ai que quelques personnes à qui je veux dire au revoir de vive voix, et pour la plupart c'est facile. Angela est la plus désemparée, mais elle le cache bien. Au moins, elle a Ben.

J'attrape Mike, Tyler, et Jessica ensemble au café. Mike et Tyler semblent tomber en état de choc lorsque je leur annonce la nouvelle, mais Jessica fait plus que compenser leur non-réaction. Elle me serre dans ses bras et pleure et me dit que je lui manquerai tellement. Elle me dit qu'elle est certaine que nous serons les meilleures des amies si jamais je reviens et qu'elle viendra me voir en Floride. En partant, je remarque qu'elle tient la main de Mike. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera pour lui un grand réconfort dans cette épreuve.

A présent, je me tiens devant la dernière maison sur ma liste. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que cette maison figure sur ma liste, mais c'est comme si Nellie avait été douée de volonté propre en m'amenant ici.

C'est la mère d'Edward qui ouvre la porte. Bizarrement, elle n'est pas surprise que ce soit moi.

« Quelle agréable surprise!» dit-elle. « Entre donc. Fais comme chez toi. »

« Est-ce qu'Edward est là? Il m'attend. »

Enfin, c'est le cas, maintenant.

« Oui. Vas-y, monte directement. Troisième porte à droite. » Elle s'affaire avec le truc qui l'occupait avant que j'arrive, mais je peux sentir son regard dans mon dos tandis que je monte prudemment l'escalier.

La porte de la chambre d'Edward est fermée. Je sais que c'est sa chambre parce que j'entends les doux accents de _Clair de lune_ filtrer à travers l'huis. Ça colle, je vois bien Edward être du style à aimer la musique classique.

J'entends aussi des bruits de coups et un juron étouffé.

Juste comme je m'apprête à frapper, la porte s'ouvre, et Edward se tient là, devant moi. J'éclate presque de rire parce que ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Et est-ce que c'est de la terre, là, sur sa joue?

« Tu as mis ton T-shirt à l'envers. » dis-je en passant devant lui pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il baisse les yeux et aperçoit l'étiquette qui lui sort du cou. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward gêné auparavant, mais je le vois maintenant.

« Je ne t'attendais pas. Ma chambre était une catastrophe. »

Je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent de rester assis à moitié nu dans une chambre en désordre.

J'embrasse les lieux du regard pendant qu'il arrange discrètement son T-shirt. J'aperçois un éclat de peau blanche et pâle dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Sa chambre est impeccable. Ses journaux (ou ce que je suppose être ses journaux) sont nettement empilés et classés par couleurs. Une collection de CD absurdement vaste est disposée en rangées parfaites. Et sont-ce bien là des huit-pistes et un phonographe que j'aperçois?

La seule preuve d'un précédent désordre, c'est une chaussette orpheline qui dépasse de sous son... canapé. Il m'a l'air bien trop inconfortable pour être un vrai lit. Edward sourit en me voyant regarder la chaussette.

« Venue dire au revoir? » demande-t-il. Et il fait à nouveau ce truc où il me regarde pile en face.

Et à présent c'est mon tour de ne pas croiser son regard. Je remarque qu'il ne porte pas de chaussures. Ni de chaussettes. D'où l'égarée sous le canapé.

« Ouais. » dis-je. Je pense à son petit orteil. Des pieds nus et Edward ont du mal à s'accorder dans ma tête. Je ne me le suis jamais représenté que dans ses onéreux mocassins italiens.

« Je ne préférerais pas. » ajoute-t-il.

Je suis distraite par des visions de peau dénudée, mais je finis par me rendre compte que l'affirmation d'Edward implique qu'il ne veut pas que je dise au revoir.

Il dit: « Allons plutôt faire un tour en voiture. »

Euh...

Comment?

Je regarde ses pieds disparaître dans ses chaussettes. Puis dans ses chaussures ridiculement brillantes et onéreuses.

« Où ça? » A l'intérieur, mon cœur bat juste un chouïa fort.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, moi. » Il me regarde presque sournoisement. « En Floride? »

Je dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai pas la plupart de mes affaires avec moi, là. »

Il prend cela pour un oui. Il se lève et attrape son caban gris sur la chaise voisine.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Et là, je fais: ?

Il s'empare de ma main et me tire dans l'escalier sans rencontrer de résistance.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais planifié cet ces adieux-là.

Le père d'Edward sort la tête de son bureau au moment où nous passons devant.

En fait tout ceci ne ressemble pas à des adieux.

« Je reviens plus tard. » dit vaguement Edward à son père.

Son père se contente de sourire d'un sourire plein de secret. Je vois le sourire se refléter sur le visage de la mère d'Edward quand nous lui passons devant aussi. Elle nous fait au revoir de la main et a l'air un tout petit peu trop extatique pour être en train de faire la lessive.

« Et Nellie? » demandé-je comme il me fait la contourner.

Ses doigts s'agitent en direction de Nellie pour écarter le problème. « Alice la ramènera à la maison pour toi. »

Je parierai qu'Alice ne sera pas capable de trouver mon double de clés. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que je ne devrais pas parier contre Alice.

Edward me tire jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me tient la portière passager ouverte tandis que j'y monte.

Je me dis: Road movie.[6]

Je me dis: nous n'avons pas réussi à tenir plus de cinq minutes dans un placard. Réussirons-nous à tenir cinq jours dans une voiture?

**Notes Bleues: **

Oh! Mais qui est-donc cet étranger qui a pris possession du corps d'Edward?  
>Un Edward qui... BIZOU! YESSSSSS! Enfin! (quoique toujours pas comme vous vous l'imaginiez, j'imagine...)<br>Un Edward qui fait des choses avec ses yeux bizarres... et Zou! Vaudouizée, la Bella.  
>Un Edward qui passe à l'attaque... et Zou road movie.<br>Serait-ce enfin le vrai visage de l'homme sous le masque? Les vrais crocs du vrai lion sous ceux tout moche-plastoc de la plastique fastoche du faux vrai-vampire? (je sais, faut que je dorme,...)

Bref, coup de théâtre. Acte I, scène finale. Rideau. Ce n'était que le tour de chauffe. Attachez vos ceintures...

––**~––**

**~ Questions de trad'****: Civi, Media et sociologie, Figures de styles et rhétorique**

[1] **ensemble branché** (''preppy'' outfit):  
>référence à la caste la plus élevée dans la micro-société lycéenne, où les élèves s'auto-définissent au sein de ce qui est communément appelé des ''cliques'' (oui, ils nous ont piqué le mot). Au sommet de l'échelle sociale de la cour de récré, il y a les ''Preps'' ou ''Preppies'': le groupe des populaires, reines et rois des établissements scolaires et leur train de favoris. Sont branchés, à la page, au fait de la mode, biens sapés, coiffés style, souvent friqués, rarement physiquement repoussants et organisent des supers soirées. Les bimbos en font partie.<br>Les ''Jocks'' ou ''Athletes''(sportifs beaux gosses pleins de muscles et de sueur) comme Emmett dans cette histoire, ou les ''Cheerleaders'' (pom-pom girls curvilignes, en micro-jupes, et enduites de gloss) comme Rosalie, bien que déjà ''cliques'' à part entière, sont souvent inclus dans les Preps.  
>Aux yeux des autres filles et aux siens, Bella serait plutôt du genre ''nerd'' ( peu sociable, pas populaire, mal sapée, intello, pas physiquement attirante - mais elle ne se voit pas clairement) ou ''dweeb'' ou ''Dork'', mais pas ''geek'' (nerd mais avec option informatique renforcée, genre no-life vivant sa vie au virtuel). Je vous épargne les ''Gamers'', ''Sk8tRs (skaters), ''Rednecks'', ''Emos'' et autres ''Goths'', tapez ''high school cliques'' sur Youtube, les vidéosdiaporamas ne manquent pas.

[2] **que je n'ai plus de singe sur le dos**.(To have a monkey on one's back/shoulders)  
>Expression appliquée aux personnes accros aux narcotiques. Par extension ici, Bella assimile son obsession pour Edward à une drogue. Elle a les même symptômes de manque, et de besoin viscéral qu'une droguée à qui on refuse sa dose. Elle se dit que partir pour la Floride, c'est tourner la page, partir en cure de désintox loin de la tentation, en laissant ''le singe'' qui l'obsède derrière elle.<p>

[3] **Il est venu, a embrassé, a été repoussé **(He came, he kissed, he was repulsed)**:  
><strong>Version quothme du célèbre et laconique **veni, vidi, vici** attribuée à Jules (César). Pas besoin d'avoir fait une vie de latin, cette citation, vous la connaissez si vous avez lu quelques Astérix. Elle est également très souvent utilisée et encore plus souvent détournée. Même par Bill Murray dans Ghostbusters (''We came, we saw, we kicked his ass.'': On est venu, on a vu, on lui a botté le cul.)  
><strong>La petite histoire dans la grande<strong>: En 47 av. JC, Jules aurait dit (ou écrit, on n'est pas trop sûr) « _Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu. » _en commentant sa victoire rapide contre Pharnace II du Pont près de Zela (ville de Zile en Turquie actuelle).  
><strong>De l'art de l'orateur (rhétorique et figure de style): <strong>Accessoirement, ce type de répétition (trois fois la même structure), s'appelle un ''tricolon'' et sert à renforcer une idée en la répétant. Cette citation particulière fait aussi appel au ressort d'une figure de style appelée un ''hendiatris'' qui consiste à utiliser trois mots/idées pour enfoncer un seul clou. Pour Jules, il s'agit d'affirmer sa suprématie militaire alors que l'empire est en pleine guerre civile (Jules vaincra, quoi qu'il arrive!), pour Bella il s'agit de renforcer la conclusion (oh combien, erronée) qu'elle tire de la réaction d'Edward suite au baiser: elle est repoussante.  
>J'ai préféré sacrifier l'exactitude grammaticale et structurelle au profit du rythme qui renforce l'effet de sens. Je n'ai donc pas répété le sujet; trop long associé à un auxiliaire et des verbes à trois syllabes, à la troisième personne du passé composé en Français. On ne peut pas battre le sens de l'économie du Latin ou de l'Anglais (qui, lui, s'enorgueillit d'une double racine latine <span>et<span> germanique).

[4] **7 degrés de séparation** (7 degrees of separation)  
>Avant 7, il y a 6, et les degrés de séparation qui vont avec.<p>

En 1929, le Hongrois Frigyes Karinthy évoque dans sa nouvelle ''_Liens''_ (_Láncszemek)_ ce qui a fini par être appelé la théorie des **six degrés de séparation, **terme et concept rendus célèbres dans les années 90 par l'adaptation de la nouvelle au théâtre puis au cinéma (1990) (1993).  
><strong>Karinthy croyait que le monde moderne était en train de rétrécir: <strong>le dévelopement des technologies favorisant la communication, les voyages, et donc une connectivité de plus en plus grande entre les individus par delà les grandes distances physiques qui les séparent sur la planète, permettraient aux résaux humains (amitiés, connaissances) de se densifier, de s'étendre et par là même de faire "rétrécir" les distances sociales.  
>De fait, dans la nouvelle, les personnages croient que <strong>deux individus au hasard pouvent être reliés par au maximum cinq maillons<strong> de connaissance (les amis de mes amis(1), de mes amis(2), de mes amis(3), de mes amis(4) de mes amis(5) sont mes amis(6) à moi, aussi) (voir illustration à cette adresse: .org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4a/Six_degrees_of_/800px-Six_degrees_of_.png  
><strong>Sur facebook, <strong>la moyenne entre les différentes personnes est de 5.73 degrés, le dégré maximum de séparation y serait apparemment de 12 ( application "six degrees")  
><strong>Sur Twitter, <strong>une étude a montré que sur5.2 milliards de ces relations, la distance moyenne entre 2 personnes était de 4.67 degrés. En moyenne 50% des ''_Twitternautes'_'_(l'est de moi, celui-là) _sont à seulement 4 degrés les uns des autres, tandis que pratiquement tout le monde est à 5 degrés ou moins.  
>L'acteur américain <strong>Kevin Bacon a lancé un site charitatif<strong> basé sur ce principe.

La théorie n'est toujours pas scientifiquement prouvée, ce que notre Hongrois analysait dans des termes abstraits, conceptuels et fictionels captive toujours les mathématiciens, sociologues et physiciens dans le domaine de la** théorie des réseaux.  
>Six degrés deviennent sept dans <strong>l'expression "seven degrees of separation" (7 degrés de séparation) lorsque l'on veut dire que deux choses sont incompatibles, inassociables, irréconciliables, puisqu'on les situe au-delà du maximum de séparation théorique.

[5] **Sixième** (Sixth Grade):  
>Age 1112 ans. La Sixième, bein, c'est la Sixième, en Shakespearien US comme en Molière de France. On va pas se plaindre, pour une fois que ça colle.

[6] ** Road movie:**  
>Non traduit. Bien sûr, vous savez tou(te)s que le terme est emprunté à l'Anglais américain et qu'il désigne un genre cinématographique pratiquement inventé par nos voisins d'Outre-Atlantique, à savoir tous ces films comme <em>Telma et Louise<em> ou _Rain Man_, dont la quasi totalité de l'intrigue se déroule littéralement sur la route (''film de route'') à bord d'un moyen de transport quelconque. Pour une raison ou une autre, les personnages se lancent dans un périple plus ou moins improvisé. Leur voyage est très souvent autant physique que métaphorique, initiatique, donc. Au fil des ''miles'', au détour du énième motel ou du Xième routier, ils découvrent que quelque chose en eux a changé.

––**~––**

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je vois pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'un road movie vient faire au beau milieu de l'histoire de quothme... Des théories de votre côté? ;)

**Prochain arrêt: Nullepart.** Si, si, ça existe, c'est quelque part dans un état dont on oublie le nom, le Nebraska, je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Bye bye, my dearies. That's all for now.


	6. Prochain arrêt: Nulle Part

**Mention légale: **Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Quand à Blue, elle n'est que le messager.  
>(Cf. Chapitre 1 pour mention légale plus détaillée et résumé).<br>**Remerciements: **Quothme vous remercie pour vos commentaires et compliments.  
>Un merci particulier de Blue pour sa DOUMBEA ßeta qui rectifie les erreurs que tapent mes stupides doigts sans cerveau, et merci à tous ceux qui nous mettent en fav et en alert.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>.

––**(| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

.

.

**6-** **Prochain** **arrêt:** **Nulle-Part**

.

Rien ne me plairait davantage que de vous dire qu'Edward et moi avons passé trois jours merveilleux à renforcer nos liens au fil de conversations profondes, évoquant les traumatismes du passé et nous déclarant l'un l'autre un amour éternel.

Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne fais pas dans le simple.

Ce qui se passe en fait, c'est qu'Edward et moi restons silencieusement gênés. Edward m'a enlevée, et je me rends compte que je n'ai nulle part où m'enfuir, nulle part où lui échapper, pas de Nellie pour me sauver cette fois. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai consenti à faire ce '' tour en voiture''.

J'ai beau essayer, je ne parviens pas à rétablir de relation entre cet enlèvement et Rosalie.

Le garçon a planifié la chose. Il m'a juste là où il me veut –– nous sommes des sardines dans une boîte de conserve couleur argent. Le problème, c'est que ceci n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où, moi, je me veux. Ceci n'est pas le tour que l'histoire est censée prendre.

Elle est censée prendre _ce_ _tour-ci:_ fidèle assistante –– blouse, lunettes, et tout le barda –– trouve une solution _in_ _extremis_ pour aider à tirer le super-héros d'affaire face au danger (check) Assistante aide héros et héroïne à se trouver, au cours d'une scène de baiser/étreinte passionnés (check) héros et héroïne se rendent ensemble à une fête et se roulent un patin passionné pendant sept minutes dans un placard tandis que l'assistante se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse du tristement sous-apprécié Mike Newton. (Et c'est ici que le script nous a lâchés.)

Le super-héros ne peut absolument pas tomber amoureux de l'assistante. Ça fiche en l'air tout l'épique de la mytho. Le rythme de l'histoire. Le sens du courant. L'ordre incontestable de l'univers. Parce qu'après tout, où-est-ce que ça laisse l'héroïne? Suspendue la tête en bas à une paire d'anneaux pendant que le sang lui descend dans la tête et que ses veines éclatent pour venir gâcher sa façade précédemment sans défaut? Comme c'est grossier.

Amusant, mais grossier.

Aussi décidé-je qu'un peu de déni s'impose. Un peu de silence, peut-être. J'ai souvent trouvé que le silence peut s'avérer un allié fantastique pour ce qui est du déni.

En conséquence, je ne prononce pas un mot pendant les deux premières heures du trajet. Je regarde le flou qui défile passer du vert vif au brun agonisant, à mesure que nous nous éloignons de la luxuriante péninsule d'Olympic pour nous enfoncer dans les déserts de l'est du Washington. Je regarde les perspectives de mon propre happy end [1] se racornir et mourir en même temps que le paysage à mesure que le long silence s'étire à l'horizon.

Après un moment, Edward se met à débiter des faits sans suite, tentant ainsi de m'amener à prendre part à la conversation.

« Savais-tu que l'humain mâle moyen pense au sexe toutes les cinq secondes? » dit-t-il.

« Les hommes et les femmes ont des pensées totalement opposées en réaction à des stimuli identiques. » affirme-t-il.

Et, non, celles-ci ne sont pas ses premières tentatives pour lancer le dialogue entre nous. Mais maintenant qu'il comprend que je ne suis pas d'humeur à papoter, il donne dans le créatif.

Il veut désespérément me parler. Mais je n'ai absolument rien à dire. Je sens que je me déconnecte. Trop de choses sont arrivées ces dernières 24 heures.

Trop de deux baisers et trop de deux rejets [2].

Je remarque immédiatement qu'Edward n'est pas fan du silence. Rapport au fait qu'il n'y est pas habitué. Je parierai que ça le tue de ne pas pouvoir entendre le moindre pet mental que je produis.

Heure 3, et il est tout: « S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

L'ennui avec le silence, c'est qu'une fois que vous l'avez laissé entrer, il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Il a été un compagnon fidèle toute ma vie, héritage de mon taciturne père. Il m'enveloppe dans une Volvo d'argent. Je commence à étouffer dans le silence et il n'est rien qu'Edward ou moi puissions faire pour m'empêcher de m'y noyer.

Ses mains serrent le volant dans leurs poings. Je pourrais probablement voir ses phalanges blanchies si elles n'étaient pas recouvertes de cuir noir. Bizarrement, Edward porte des gants de conduite. Je fixe ses doigts enveloppés de cuir souple un long, long moment.

De temps en temps, il jette un regard sur mon visage. Il est inquiet, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, non plus.

Tout ceci ne se déroule pas selon le plan.

« Dis le, et je ferai demi-tour. » dit-il. « Je te conduirai moi-même à l'aéroport. Rien ne nous oblige à faire cela. »

Mais je ne dis pas un mot. Pas le moindre. Mes lèvres ne parviennent pas à se rappeler comment former des mots. Le silence s'est infiltré dans ma bouche pour s'enfoncer dans ma colonne d'air. Au lieu de quoi, je détourne ma tête d'Edward et l'appuie contre le verre frais de la vitre.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. » murmure Edward.

A quoi est-ce que je _pense_?

Je pense qu'Edward n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi ici, dans cette voiture où il ne peut fixer sur moi ses bizarres yeux jaunes. Je pense que les voitures sont l'endroit idéal pour cacher ce que vous pensez vraiment parce que vous n'avez pas à regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Vous êtes parfaitement positionné pour regarder fixement droit devant vous, avec plein de choses sous les yeux pour les maintenir occupés et les distraire.

Je pense: Temps. J'ai besoin de temps.

« Attends. » dis-je doucement, la première indication que je lui donne que je ne suis pas devenue complètement catatonique. Prononcer ne serait-ce que ces deux laborieuses syllabes me demande un effort monumental.

En entendant ce simple mot, Edward referme la bouche et m'offre sa meilleure incarnation du rôle de la statue. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit capable d'attendre mieux que quiconque de ma connaissance. Il fait tout mieux que quiconque de ma connaissance.

Après d'autres heures encore, nous faisons un arrêt dans une station pour refaire le plein de la Volvo. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger (c'est un de ces moments où j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment le mériter), mais Edward revient de la boutique chargé d'une véritable arche de Noé de trucs à grignoter –– littéralement deux de chaque espèce.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu voudrais. » dit-il d'un ton sec en me tendant un lourd sac en papier brun.

Dans ce cas tu achètes _un_ spécimen de tout ce que tu trouves. Mais, bien sûr, je ne dis rien. J'attrape plutôt quelques chocolats.

Edward conduit à travers la nuit. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait planifié les choses ainsi, et je le vois évaluer du regard plusieurs hôtels prometteurs tandis que nous les dépassons. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il veut probablement juste que nous arrivions au plus tôt. Il regrette probablement d'être jamais monté dans cette voiture.

Tandis que nous roulons, j'essaie de dormir. Ma conscience traverse le temps à petits bonds comme un galet lisse sur un étang.

Jour 2, et le silence a rempli tout l'espace vide de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour rien d'autre.

Je me dis: Je l'ai aidé. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le laisser m'aider?

Je voulais tellement détester Edward. Je n'ai pas demandé à connaître ses secrets. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me sauver. Je voulais qu'il sauve son héroïne. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux avec elle. Ça m'allait d'être l'assistante.

Mais parfois, dans la vie, on n'obtient pas ce que l'on veut. Nous roulons vers une petite ville au milieu de nulle part, et il est temps. Temps d'arrêter de garder le silence. Temps pour moi de dire à Edward ce que je veux et de voir s'il veut la même chose.

Edward vient de passer 20 heures d'affilée au volant, avec seulement de courts arrêts pour l'essence, mais ses yeux demeurent clairs et sa posture alerte. Moi, de mon côté, je ne m'en suis pas aussi bien tirée. Je suis toute raide d'avoir tenté de dormir en position redressée. Je sens que mes cheveux ne sont qu'un amas de nœuds sur ma tête et puis…

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Edward coupe le moteur de la Volvo devant un petit hôtel exposé du Nebraska. J'avais même oublié que c'était un état. La Volvo pointe son avant sur des portes de chambres d'hôtel identiques, toutes alignées à la file, attendant d'être choisies.[3] Elles se ressemblent toutes, mais ne vous y fiez pas. L'une de ces portes est différente des autres. L'une de ces portes ouvre sur une chambre dans laquelle Edward et moi allons nous retrouver seuls, véritablement seuls, loin de nos vies, de Forks, de Rosalie.

Edward sort de la voiture, mais je ne le suis pas.

Je ne le peux pas.

Je ne le peux pas parce que j'ai un problème avec les chambres d'hôtel. Si la situation était déjà malaisée dans sa voiture, j'imagine à quel point elle le sera dans une autre boîte; une boîte dans laquelle, cette fois, aucun de nous deux n'a rien à faire. Rien à faire sinon rester assis là à ressentir toute la pression que fera peser sur nous la surface horizontale et si commodément moelleuse à proximité de nous.

Nous avons roulé vers cette destination, ce point de résolution pendant deux jours. Nous avons à présent atteint notre destination, sans rien à faire, nulle part où aller, nulle part où se cacher. Sans paysage qui défile pour nous occuper l'attention.

Les portes de la Réception avalent Edward.

Peut-être que si je ne descends pas de voiture, je peux faire semblant de ne pas avoir à faire cela. Prétendre que nous ne sommes pas vraiment là et que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cette douche, finalement. Nous avons conduit si longtemps, cela me fait comme si la voiture roulait toujours, alors, il est facile de faire comme si notre voyage se poursuivait. C'est facile de faire comme si j'étais à l'abri, emmitouflée dans le cocon de ma couverture de silence, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait vraiment m'atteindre.

Les portes de la Réception recrachent Edward. Il hésite en me voyant toujours recroquevillée sur le siège avant. J'essaie de ne pas l'observer tandis qu'il fait le tour pour venir jusqu'à la portière passager. Ma portière s'ouvre, et le voilà en train de désenclancher ma ceinture pour moi, avec des gestes lents, des gestes doux, comme s'il s'affairait au dessus d'un animal pris au piège. Puis un bras entoure mon dos et il me soulève hors de la voiture.

« Allons te trouver cette douche. » dit-il calmement en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Et je le suis. Je marche dans ses pas et regarde ses épaules rigides. Je songe à combien il est différent d'être là, dans le sillage de ces épaules plutôt qu'à leur large, sur le côté, tanguant sur leur passage.

Et puis nous nous arrêtons devant l'une des petites portes rouges.

Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière la porte numéro 108.

Nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir.

La porte s'ouvre, et Edward s'avance dans la pièce à grandes enjambées pour aller poser les clés. Il s'assoit sur le grand lit unique [4]. Je fais quelques pas pour aller me poster près du mur, comme je le fais toujours. Le sentiment d'avoir dans mon dos quelque chose pour me protéger et me soutenir me réconforte. La sécurité.

Est-ce que c'est assez près? Ouais, pour l'instant. Je prends une profonde inspiration. L'air déloge le silence de mes poumons, de ma gorge, de ma bouche.

Et je dis: « On devrait sans doute parler. »

Edward se contente de hocher la tête.

Je dis: « Tu veux savoir ce que je pense depuis ces deux derniers mois? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

Il veut savoir, mais, moi, je ne sais pas si je _veux_ qu'il sache. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de lui faire faire la visite guidée des méandres de mon esprit. Je ne crois pas qu'il aimera ce qu'il y verra; je ne crois pas qu'il aimera avoir à y avancer à coup de griffes dans les toiles d'araignées, ou en baissant la tête pour évitant au passage les stalactites d'émotions depuis longtemps cristallisées.

Il ne peut rien lire en moi, et ce seul fait lui est si étranger que je suis sûre qu'il s'attend à trouver quelque chose d'unique et de fascinant pour aller de pair avec une telle anomalie.

Mais je suis juste moi.

Je lui ai dit une fois qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage supérieur, et il a répondu que je pensais à foison. Il a dit cela parce que ce qu'il ne peut pas voir l'intrigue; c'est tentant parce que hors de portée. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque je le mettrai à sa portée? Lorsque j'exposerai la banalité de mes processus de pensée qui s'étirent avec la parfaite monotonie d'une grille de blocs urbains disposés en infinies lignes droites? [5] Se rendra-t-il alors compte qu'il n'y a rien, là, qu'il n'ait pas déjà vu? Lorsque je lui dirai ce que je ressens pour lui, ce que je ressens quand je suis près de lui, se détournera-t-il, déçu par les clichés de mes fantasmes dont il a vu l'écho dans les esprits de multitudes de femmes au cours de sa vie?

Je suis comme une enfant de deux ans montrant sa première peinture réalisée avec les doigts à Picasso en personne, là.

Je suis en train de jouer un concert de _Chopsticks_ pour Mozart [6]

Je suis une fille qui aime un garçon, et qui a peur de lui montrer la vérité de crainte qu'il ne lui rende pas cet amour.

Alors, je me dis que la seule manière de faire cela, c'est de le faire, tout simplement. De tout étaler au grand jour, de tout laisser pendre sur le fil, histoire d'encaisser le rejet un bon coup et puisqu'on en finisse. Vite, comme quand on arrache un pansement. Les pansements, moi, ça me connaît.

Mais par où commencer? Cette fois, je commencerai par le début.

Le jour où j'ai rencontré Edward pour la première fois.

Rien de ce qui précède n'a d'importance.

Alors, je commence.

« Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu te détester. Tu représentes tout ce que je méprise –– le superficiel, la richesse, la popularité. »

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pleuré, mais je crois qu'il se pourrait que je le fasse, là.

« Je voulais te détester, mais je ne le pouvais pas parce que je connaissais ton secret. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le connaissais. Je peux te dire que tu portes un masque pour essayer de cacher qui tu es vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas te détester parce que je voulais tellement croire en toi. Je voulais tellement croire qu'il existe des gens comme toi. Que des héros vivent parmi nous. »

La confusion, l'angoisse désespérée, l'espoir se chevauchent, se mélangent, barrent ses traits à grands coups de pinceau pour peindre ensemble, sur la toile de son visage, un tableau dévastateur. [7]

« Ensuite tu m'as sauvée du minivan, et j'ai commencé à espérer. Je me demandais... pourrais-tu me sauver de moi-même? Mais c'est alors que tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour m'éviter. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi pour que tu ne supportes pas de te tenir dans la même pièce que moi? »

Des larmes se meuvent, exposées à la vue, le long de mon visage. Je lève le regard au travers de mes cils humides, et les yeux d'Edward sont emplis de tourment. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il sait que je n'ai pas fini.

« Tu étais toujours en train de me fuir, et tu allais toujours droit à elle. Je pensais que si je t'aidais à l'obtenir, nous pourrions être amis. Nous pourrions continuer à plaisanter ensemble; tu comprends mon côté sarcastique; tu _me_ comprends... mais tu ne veux pas être près de moi. »

Ses yeux sont fermés, sa mâchoire crispée.

« Et puis tu as essayé de m'embrasser dans un placard... » J'entends ma voix, et elle tremble tellement que je suis surprise qu'il arrive encore à suivre ce que je raconte. Mes larmes sont en train de sécher, figeant inconfortablement mes joues et j'ai toujours besoin de prendre cette douche pour pouvoir y pleurer, pour que l'eau puisse me laver de mes larmes et les emporter [8].

« Et tu n'y es pas arrivé. Tu es venu, as embrassé, as été repoussé. »

Son visage est torturé. Il se contente de respirer, il veut dire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi, ses cordes vocales sont figées.

Et je fais un pas pour m'asseoir sur le coin opposé du lit parce que mes jambes commencent à trop trembler. Ses yeux me suivent, et je ne les regarde pas. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux dorés. Je ne veux pas y voir la culpabilité ou la tristesse.

Toutes ces choses précèdent le rejet, alors je continue, plus rapidement maintenant.

« Le placard, c'était ma faute. Tes actes n'ont laissé aucun doute quant à tes sentiments. J'ai choisi d'aller à cette fête. J'y suis allée parce que je voulais être là où je savais que tu serais. Parce que tu voulais me parler. Et je voulais te parler. Malgré les apparences, j'aime te parler. Je suis fatiguée de te repousser. »

Ça fait mal, mais je suis jeune; mon cœur s'en remettra. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, c'est presque fini.

« En fait, je fais plus qu'aimer te parler. Je suis comme qui dirait genre complètement obsédée par toi. »

Les yeux d'Edward sont dangereux, comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait que je dise. Ça n'est pas ce qu'il voulait que je pense.

Mais au moins, je ne suis plus muette; je ne cache rien. Ma voix, mon visage, ils ne cachent rien. Pas de sarcasme, pas de regard vide.  
>« J'ai bien conscience que je suis à des années-lumières d'être ton type. Je comprends complètement que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Tu ne heurteras pas les miens le moins du monde. »<p>

Là, j'essaie de me préparer à l'arrachage du pansement. J'essaie vraiment.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense. »

Je me lève. Complètement livrée au regard, nue, sale.

« Temps de prendre cette douche, maintenant. »

Ma stratégie de sortie.

Vous voyez un peu comme j'ai tout planifié.

« Maintenant, là, ce serait pour toi le moment idéal pour partir. »

Comme ça, je n'ai pas à te regarder le faire.

Là, c'est moi, qui compte les pas tandis que je me dirige vers ma douche.

Un, deux, trois...

Il dit: « Bella, attends. »

J'attends, mais je ne me retourne pas pour le regarder.

Je ne le peux pas.

« Je t'en prie, viens là. »

Je ne le peux pas.

Silence. Et puis :

« C'est toi qui t'enfuies. »

Il a raison. Je fuis, il fuit, nous fuyons tous les deux –– Mais c'est moi qui fuis le plus.

« Moi, je ne vais nulle part. » ajoute-t-il.

J'entends le lit grincer. J'entends des pas venir vers moi.

Et puis, je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, qui me font tourner, lentement, avec douceur, comme si j'allais me briser s'il ne fait pas attention. Lorsque nous nous faisons face, il se tient là, les mains délicatement posées sur mes épaules.

« C'est mal. » dit-il, et mon estomac me tombe dans les orteils. Je sens pratiquement les bords du pansement se décoller; il se prépare.

« C'est tellement mal. » répète-t-il, et j'attends que ce pansement s'arrache, « mais je te _veux_. »

Et je me tiens là, complètement figée, mon cœur battant si fort qu'il essaie de se creuser une issue au travers de ma poitrine.

Il dit: « Je te veux plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu dans ma vie, ou plus que quiconque. »

Il dit: « Regarde-moi. »

Mais je ne le peux pas.

Il dit: « Regarde-moi. »  
>Et mes yeux glissent finalement le long de sa mâchoire, le long de son nez.<br>« Tu dis que tu es obsédée par moi? Tu ne sais rien de l'obsession. Je veux... non, j'ai _besoin_ de connaître chacune des pensées qui traversent ta tête. »

Il dit:  
>« Ça a été un déchirement de devoir passer ces quelques derniers mois à faire semblant de t'ignorer. De devoir endurer la sottise mentale de Rosalie. D'être dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir te parler. De devoir deviner ce que tu penses. Ce qui fait monter à tes joues ce rose si tentant. »<p>

Je sens le rose sus-mentionné envahir mes joues au moment où nous parlons.

« Ce qui t'amène à te mordre la lèvre. »

En cet instant, j'ai vraiment très envie de mordre _sa_ lèvre.

« Je ne pourrais plus rester loin de toi même si j'essayais. »

Quand le sens de ces paroles me pénètre, je panique, je suis paralysée. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'attendre à cela. Il n'était pas censé retourner mes sentiments. Le héros ne retourne jamais les sentiments de son assistante.

Il dit: « Là où tu te trouves, c'est là ou j'aimerais être. Si tu veux bien de moi. »

Il dit: « Mais toi, c'est comme si tu préférais être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. »

Et je laisse un soupir tremblotant m'échapper parce qu'il a raison.

Je dis: « Désolée. », et souris.  
>Ce n'est pas un sourire bien vaillant, mais il est honnête.<p>

Ses lèvres y répondent en s'incurvant, mais, comme d'habitude, il ne montre pas une dent.

Je regarde ses lèvres encore un moment, puis lève finalement les yeux sur les siens. Ses yeux, il est presque impossible d'y plonger sans s'y perdre. Je veux dire, je sais que les super-héros sont parfaits, mais là, c'en est presque ridicule. Je ne serais pas autrement surprise si je m'enflammais spontanément sous l'effet de l'intensité, de la chaleur de son regard fixé sur moi. Vision calorifique, une parfaite petite cerise rouge au sommet du gâteau de notre parfait petit héros.

Il dit:  
>« Il faut que je te parle, que je te dise certaines choses, mais il y en a une chose que j'aimerais essayer à nouveau, si tu es d'accord. »<p>

Sa bouche est si proche de la mienne que je serais d'accord pour faire l'aller-retour entre ici et la Lune avec une seule bouffée d'oxygène. Et je tremble, pas de froid ni d'épuisement, mais de nervosité, et d'excitation, et d'anticipation tout à la fois.

Je tremble parce que le garçon que j'aime bien m'aime bien en retour.

Et je tremble parce qu'il va m'embrasser.

Encore.

Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser dans une toute petite pièce entourée de quatre murs. Je me souviens de l'expression de son visage après que je lui ai rendu son baiser. Lui non plus n'a pas fermé les yeux, et ce qu'il est en train de lire dans les miens, quoi que cela soit, a rempli les siens –– ses magnifiques yeux –– de quelque chose.

Il y a une seconde, c'était de l'espoir, du désir, du feu.

A présent, c'est de l'appréhension, de l'hésitation, du doute, de la peur.

Et pour finir, du désespoir.

Je dis: « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Sa mâchoire est de nouveau crispée, et il serre les dents.

J'ai déjà vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant, dans un placard. Je sais ce qu'elle signifie.

« Tu ne le veux pas. »

« Si. »

« Non, tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je le veux plus que n'importe quoi. »

« Alors fais-le. »

Il reprend brusquement la coupe de sa main qui contenait mon cou.

Plutôt rageusement, il rugit: « Je ne le _peux_ pas. »

Il s'élance dans la pièce en poussant sur le lit et tourne comme un lion en cage devant moi.

Il grogne: « Trop. »

Je suis déconcertée, je ne comprends pas, j'ai mal. Il vient bien de passer 20 heures avec moi dans une voiture, non? Qu'est-ce que 20 minutes dans une chambre d'hôtel ont de si difficile? Il lit la douleur dans mes yeux, et recule davantage.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » marmonne-t-il. Il a déjà la main sur la poignée, mais il hésite. Il jette vers moi un dernier regard en arrière.

« Qui fuit, à présent? » Dis-je tout doucement.

Mais il se contente de me regarder et ne me répond pas. Je vois bien qu'il est déchiré, mais tout ce qu'il dit, c'est: « Verrouille la porte derrière moi. » Et puis il se glisse dans l'ouverture et puis il n'est plus là. Je sens un souffle d'air frais sur mon visage tandis qu'il referme la forte derrière lui et puis ça aussi, ça n'est plus là.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Il disait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir rester loin de moi. Traitez-moi peut-être de folle, mais on dirait bien que l'endroit où il est en train d'aller, là, c'est justement loin de moi.

Je me lève en chancelant et vais tourner le verrou et tirer la chaînette.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'a pas ajouté ''Je reviens vite.''

J'ai le sentiment que rien n'est réel. J'essaie de croire Edward, de croire en ce petit détail, le fait qu'il pourrait fort bien être aussi obsédé par moi que je le suis par lui. Je ne veux pas revenir au temps d'avant que je sache qu'il faisait seulement semblant. Mais il vient juste de me rendre la tâche difficile.

Je me suis mise à nu sous son regard paralysant, et il a dit ce que je voulais entendre, mais quelque chose l'empêche de faire le pas suivant. Ses démons font toujours rage en lui. Je pensais connaître tous ses secrets, je pensais avoir vu l'homme sous le masque, mais peut-être n'ai-je encore rien vu.

C'est encore son tour de parler, et il reviendra quand il sera prêt. Je sais qu'il le fera. J'espère qu'il le fera. S'il te plaît, reviens.

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une petite pause, d'une petite coupure de circuit pour mon cerveau et pour mon cœur. Et peut-être dormir.[9]

.

.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>happy<strong> **end** (happy ending)= fin heureuse, heureux dénouement  
>Je trouve que l'expression ne l'est pas trop (heureuse, justement) en Français. J'ai préféré garder l'Anglais qui est presque passé dans le vocabulaire courant en Français lorsqu'on parle de la fin d'un film ou d'un roman.<p>

[2] **trop** **de** **deux** **baisers** **et** **trop** **de** **deux** **rejets**. (Two too many kisses and two too many rejections). Ne tirez pas sur la traductrice : quothme maltraite déjà l'expression en Anglais : _one kiss too many_ : un baiser de trop; avec deux, cela devrait faire _two kisses too many_, mais quothme veut reprendre insiter, répéter, enfoncer le clou en reprenant terme à terme la phrase précédente : **trop** **de** choses se sont passées (**too** **many** things have happened). Donc, je suis. Je tords là où elle tord.  
><em>Le jeu de mot, ''Trop <em>_**deux **__baisers et trop __**deux**__ rejets ?'' m'a tenté. Mais j'y ai finalement renoncé. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aurais dû tenter le coup?_

[3] **hôtel **: Non, je n'ai pas traduit par le mot **motel**, tout simplement parce que quothme emploie le mot **hotel** dans la version originale (sans l'accent circonflexe, c'est de l'Anglais).

[4] **le** **grand** **lit** **unique** ( the single, king-sized bed)  
>Quand vous demandez ou réservez une chambre en Anglais dans tous les hotels du monde, on vous demande quel type de chambre vous voulez, et cela dépend du type et de la taille de lit que vous souhaitez: <em>singledouble_ = 1 seul lit / lits jumeaux et _queen size / __**king size**_ = en 140 / **en 160**. Ici, j'ai évité de me perdre dans le détail des centimètres, traduisant par **Grand** (par opposition aux lits jumeaux une personne) et **unique** pour garder l'idée de ''un seul lit'' que l'on trouve dans _single_: histoire de bien montrer que le lit (1 seul pour 2) prend vraiment toute la place dans cette chambre. C'est l'éléphant qui est difficile à ne pas voir, la vache dans le couloir. … enfin, vous voyez, quoi. On ne peut pas le rater.

[5]** qui s'étirent avec la parfaite monotonie d'une grille de blocs urbains disposés en infinies lignes droites** (that stretch out monotonously like a perfect grid of infinitely straight city blocks?)  
>Image et analogie faisant référence aux plans en ''grille'' de la plupart des grandes villes américaines (qui sont pratiquement toutes nées comme des champignons au cours du 19ème siècle). J'ai dû jouer au osselets avec les mots et les idées pour traduire (sans lourdeur exagérée) l'image évoquée par cette phrase aux concepts complexes à la fois visuels, culturel, et conceptuels.<p>

[6] **Chopsticks / Mozart / Picasso **  
>Vous savez qui sont Mozart et Picasso. Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte d'une note sur eux. Pour Chopstick, si vous avez oublié, allez relire ma Bluenote sur le sujet à la fin du <strong>chapitre<strong> **2,** **pirates** **et** **ninjas.**

[7]** se chevauchent, se mélangent, barrent ses traits à grands coups de pinceau pour peindre ensemble sur la toile de son visage un tableau dévastateur.**  
>Pleins de jeux de mots entre les traits du visage et les traits du pinceaubrosse. On dirait du Van Gogh**.**

[8] **me** **laver** **de** **mes** **larmes** **et** **les** **emporter** (**Wash** my tears **away**)  
>Sur-traduction : littéralement ''<strong>laver<strong> + **emporter** mes larmes''. J'ai préféré sur-traduire et rajouter l'idée de se laver de quelque chose : Bella se sent salie de s'être autant mise à nu.

[9] **Et** **peut-être** **dormir** (perchance to sleep)  
>Dans la pièce de Shakespeare, et aux lignes 65-66 du fameux monologue commençant par <em>''To be, or not to be''<em>(Acte III, sc. 1, l.56-89), Hamlet, Prince du Danemark, dit :  
><em>''To<em> _die,_ _to_ _sleep;_ _To_ _sleep:_ _**perchance**_ _**to**_ _**dream**__''_,  
>c'est-à-dire: <em>« Mourir...<em> _dormir__; Do__rmir_ _!_ _**peut-être**_ _**rêver**_ _! »_.  
>L'idée c'est qu'Hamlet et Bella souhaitent tous deux mettre fin aux maux et douleurs qui les accablent. Hamlet pense long terme et définitif : la mort. Bella pense court terme et mise en pause du Road movie : un bon gros dodo histoire d'oublier la douleur pour un petit moment.<br>Hamlet assimile, lui, la mort au sommeil et conclue que les rêves qui vont le peupler (ce qui arrive après la mort) et donc l'inconnu, est ce qui empêche tout un chacun de franchir le pas, nous forçant à continuer à vivre et à endurer l'existence par ''couardise''.  
>Au niveau le plus littéral, Bella, elle, veut juste dormir, mais doute pouvoir y arriver étant donné l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouve. On peut se demander toutefois si en envisageant de dormir, Bella ne pense pas ici, un peu à la mort (<em>''quels<em> _rêves_ _peut-il_ _nous_ _venir_ _dans_ _ce_ _**sommeil**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**mort**_ (b) = _'For_ _in_ _that_ _**sleep**_ _**of**_ _**death**_ _what_ _dream_ _may_ _come...'')_. Elle pense en tout cas à l'Après, à l'inconnu : Edward va-t-il revenir ? Et s'il revient, que se passera-t-il ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle s'endort ? D'autres interprétations sont possibles. Lâchez-vous.;)

**Juste** **pour** **le** **fun,** **extrait** **du**** fameux ****monologue**** du tragique Hamlet.  
><strong>**(Je** **ne** **garantis** **pas** **la** **traduction,** **trouvée** **sur** **internet) :**  
><em>« <em>_Ê__tre, ou ne pas être, c'est là la question.  
><em>_Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune  
>outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et à l'arrêter<br>par une révolte ? Mourir... dormir, rien de plus ;... et dire que par ce  
>sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du c<em>_œ__ur et aux mille tortures  
>naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit<br>souhaiter avec ferveur. __**Mourir...**__**dormir,**__**dormir**__**!**__**peut-être**__**rêver**__**!**__(a)  
>Oui, là est l'embarras. <em>_**Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de **__**la  
>mort<strong>__ (b), quand nous sommes débarrassés de l'étreinte de cette vie ?  
>Voilà qui doit nous arrêter. C'est cette réflexion-là qui nous vaut la calamité<br>d'une si longue existence. Qui, en effet, voudrait supporter les  
>flagellations, et les dédains du monde, l'injure de l'oppresseur,<br>l'humiliation de la pauvreté, les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les  
>lenteurs de la loi, l'insolence du pouvoir, et les rebuffades que le mérite<br>résigné reçoit d'hommes indignes, s'il pouvait en être quitte avec un  
>simple poinçon ? Qui voudrait porter ces fardeaux, grogner et suer sous<br>une vie accablante, si la crainte de quelque chose après la mort, de cette  
>région inexplorée, d'où nul voyageur ne revient, ne troublait la volonté,<br>et ne nous faisait supporter les maux que nous avons par peur de nous  
>lancer dans ceux que nous ne connaissons pas? Ainsi la conscience fait<br>de nous tous des lâches; ainsi les couleurs natives de la résolution  
>blêmissent sous les pâles reflets de la pensée; ainsi les entreprises les<br>plus énergiques et les plus importantes se détournent de leur cours, à  
>cette idée, et perdent le nom d'action... »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BleuDélire:<br>**Super-héros partant toute cape dehors  
>fait un retour en force<br>après changement de décors.  
>Yeux jaunes bizarres<br>qui un temps furent d'or  
>virent à présent couleur nuit noire<br>tandis que le mystère de l'Edward  
>plante Bella au pied de l'espoir.<br>A peine apprivoisé,  
>puma s'en est allé.<br>Vampire mimi  
>est reparti:<br>Trois tours de roues et puis s'en va,  
>l'est passé par ici,<br>s'est enfui ou je ne sais quoi.  
>Repassera-t-il ici?<br>R'viendra-t-y, r'viendra-t-y pas...

**Voili, voilou,**  
><strong>mes chéries, mes doudous<strong>  
><strong>pour aujourd'hui c'est tout.<strong>  
><strong>En attendant nouveau chappie,<strong>  
><strong>vous faisons de gros bizous.<strong>

Quothme xxx & DOUMBEA & Blue :-*


	7. Bain de minuit

**Mention légale: **Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Quand à Blue, elle n'est que le messager.

(Cf. Chapitre 1 pour mention légale plus détaillée et résumé).  
><strong>Remerciements: <strong>Quothme et moi vous remercions pour vos commentaires et compliments.  
>Un merci particulier de Blue pour sa DOUMBEA ßeta qui rectifie les erreurs que tapent mes stupides doigts sans cerveau. Enfin, de notre part à toutes les trois, merci à tous ceux qui nous mettent en fav et en alert.<p>

* * *

><p>Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui ! Un nouveau chapitre. J'ai perdu un tas de monde au passage, j'espère qu'ils reviendront.<p>

Vous pensez sans doute ''_T'en mets, du temps, à publier une histoire que tu as déjà traduite en entier !''. _Blue soupire et ne nie pas. Oui, je suis lente : Craquage, lecture (intensive, question de survie), trad' d'une autre fic, trad' de ma Méta, problèmes d'ordi, retapage de textes, correction/beta de 3 fics...écriture de machins originaux, nouvelles connaissances...

Il m'est très difficile de revenir sur/ reprendre un truc que j'ai interrompu. Le premier jet de ma trad' s'est fait en 10 jours non-stop à Toussaint 2010 (Ouais, ça fait longtemps, je sais) mais maintenant, revenir sur chaque nouveau chapitre me demande un énorme effort. Comme vous, il faut que je me remette dans le bain, sauf que j'ai, en plus, la responsabilité de la température de l'eau dans la piscine de chaque nouveau chapitre. **C'est de moi que dépend la cohésion et l'homogénéité de l'ensemble, la cohérence de cette traduction. J'avais une vue d'ensemble extrêmement précise lors de la première traduction. Je ne l'ai plus. Et avec cette fic, cette vision globale est primordiale. **Rien n'y est laissé au hasard. Tout s'imbrique ou se fait écho. Des phrases, des expressions se répètent à des chapitres d'intervalle. Des images aussi. Vous le verrez si vous relisez tout d'une traite une fois que j'aurais fini de publier (enfin en supposant que j'aurais bien fait mon boulot). Du coup, Je réfléchi longtemps, et ne poste pas tant qu'il reste un truc qui me chagrine. (je suis un peu obsessionnelle et un peu absolue, TOCquée. Un peu. Juste).  
>L'écriture de Groupe O, c'est un mécanisme d'horlogerie. C'est tout serré, tout imbriqué et superposé. Tout s'y entraîne par engrenage. Tout y est utile et nécessaire. Et ça tourne comme une montre suisse. Sa traduction réclame de la précision et ce chapitre, est PRIMORDIAL pour le sens de l'histoire. C'est du lourd. En termes de narration et donc, en termes de traduction. Sa forme, son emplacement, pile au milieu, ses thèmes, TOUT, y est important. Toutes les références, certains termes, qui ont l'air anodins, tout fait sens.<br>Du coup, c'est aussi du lourd en terme de notes. Je me suis lâchée. Ma bêta, et une de ses copines, mon dit que j'étais dingue. C'est pas exclu. Mais je m'en fiche.  
>Du coup je me suis laissée embarquer dans mon propre blabla (15 pages). J'arrive pas à mettre un gros coup de tronçonneuse dedans. Beaucoup des concepts mentionnés par quothme doivent être expliqués – j'ai pas fait psycho, moi.<p>

Je renonce à sabrer mes notes  
>Mais je renonce aussi à vous les imposer.<br>D'autant que pour les meilleures lecteurs, elle jouent un peu les spoilers.

**Les [1,2,3,] **_(notes factuelles)_** et ****{1,2,3,}**_ (notes de trad') _**renvoient aux notes que je mets à votre disposition sur un Document Google en partage public. **

–~–

Bon, maintenant, je me tais et laisse la parole à Bella, que nous retrouvons en escale sur le trajet Forks/Jacksonville (road movie), dans un motel paumé au milieu du Nullepart, aussi connu sous le nom de Nebraska, quand on arrive à s'en rappeler. Elle a ouvert son cœur, tout déballé – en gros, _j'ai voulu te détester parce que, Edward, je suis raide dingue de toi _et _Hein ? Tu me veux ?_ quand Edward lui dit que oui. Suite à cela, Edward a pris ses jambes à son cou après que sa nouvelle tentative pour remporter l'épreuve du baiser ce soit soldée par un nouveau vini-vidi-et-non-vici.

––~––

_PS : Ce chapitre se lit la main sur la télécommande comme on __**vision**__ne un film ( arrêt sur image, ralenti, avance rapide, retour en arrière, zoom avant, flèche haut et bas...). En 3D (même la tête à l'envers en faisant le poirier) et en HD. Il faut pister les détails et faire extrêmement attention aux ''__**images**__''.Certains mots sont capitaux._

––~––

––**(| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)––**

––~––

**7- Bain de minuit.**  
>Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse d'un coup au milieu du lit. En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, je m'aperçois que deux heures se sont écoulées depuis qu' Edward s'est enfui. Malgré moi, j'ai dû m'endormir en attendant son retour.<br>La lampe est toujours allumée, et la chaînette est toujours tirée en travers de la porte. Edward n'est pas sur le canapé, dans la salle de bain, dans le placard, sous le lit.  
>C'est le milieu de la nuit.<br>Je suis seule dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue.  
>Et je commence à paniquer.<br>Je me force à respirer. Je me force à lancer mes pieds hors du lit. Je fais quelques pas apparemment interminables jusqu'à la porte. Je retire la chaînette dans un sifflement de métal, puis repousse le verrou, ouvre la porte, et sors la tête lentement pour jeter un regard circonspect le long de la coursive. [1]  
>Mais je ne tiens pas véritablement a y regarder. Essayez donc, vous, de risquer un œil dans la coursive d'un hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit quand vous êtes tout seul. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette scène pire qu'elle n'est, ce serait qu'un gamin me passe en trombe sous le nez sur un tricycle en plastique qui ferait un bruit inquiétant. [2a]<br>Hm.  
>Mais, là, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à des films d'horreur. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.<br>Je me force à regarder d'un côté de la coursive, puis de l'autre. Je vois de l'air à de nombreux endroits, mais ne vois pas Edward en train d'en prendre. Je devrais probablement aller vérifier la présence d'une Volvo couleur argent sur le parking.  
>Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, parce que je ne veux pas quitter la sécurité de la chambre d'hôtel, avec ses gros verrous sophistiqués. Je ne peux pas, parce que cette scène du couloir terrifiante dans <em>Shining<em> est trop vivante dans mon esprit [2a]. Je ne peux pas parce que je ne veux pas voir une place de parking vide là où il y avait la Volvo.  
>Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça. Trop de personnes dans ma vie m'ont quittée. Cette fois, je ne veux pas savoir.<br>Je ferme la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et y reste adossée une seconde.  
>Je vais rester ici et faire, du moins pour le reste de la nuit, semblant que je ne suis pas seule dans un état au nom facile à oublier, en plein milieu de nulle part. Je vais faire semblant autant d'heures qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que le soleil cuise à nouveau le béton et que les coursives de l'hôtel soient pleines d'autres voyageurs et de femmes de chambre et de chasseurs au lieu de l'autre pendant de l'alternative.<br>En dépit de mes vaillantes pensées, je sens les os de mes jambes se liquéfier. Je glisse le long de la porte comme une diapositive au ralenti jusqu'à ce que le sol arrête ma descente. Ma tête cogne. Je remonte sur le lit à la force des ongles, et y reste assise en son centre dans la position typique d'une de mes boules Bella, les couvertures tout autour de moi comme un mur, pour garder le reste du monde à l'extérieur.  
>Je reste assise, très immobile, pressant mes genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Je n'émets pas un son jusqu'au moment où je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Mes larmes ruissellent, sans entraves, le long de mon visage.<br>Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pleuré, mais cette nuit, je rattrape le temps perdu.  
>Je pleure parce que se retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôtel, c'est plus nul que les tricycles en plastique agaçants.<br>Je pleure parce que Taylor, mon meilleur ami supposé –– dont j'étais follement amoureuse durant l'année que j'ai passée à Phoenix –– en pinçait en fait depuis le départ pour la version Lycée-de-Phoenix de Rosalie Hale.  
>Je pleure parce que ma maman m'a abandonnée quand j'étais bébé et continue de me montrer à travers les petites choses –– telles qu'oublier de venir me chercher à l'école ou de m'appeler pour mon anniversaire –– qu'elle est incapable de s'intéresser véritablement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.<br>Et puis je pleure parce que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur que de la bleusaille d'assistante puisse commettre –– J'aime un super-héros qui ne m'aime pas en retour.

* * *

><p>J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire, cette fois, qu'Edward va revenir. Qu'il doit revenir. J'aimerais nous sortir, vous et moi, de ce suspense. J'aimerais ça plus que tout au monde.<br>Mais l'ennui avec l'épique histoire de ma vie, c'est que la fin n'est pas encore écrite. Je croyais savoir ce qu'allait donner l'intrigue jusqu'à ce que le héros révèle qu'il a la capacité de lire dans les pensées et que ce qu'il lit dans celles de Rosalie le rebute. Je croyais que je connaissais la fin jusqu'à ce que le héros me dise qu'il ne faisait que semblant de m'éviter.  
>Alors je me contente de rester assise, là, à pleurer aussi silencieusement que possible, même s'il n'y a personne autour pour m'entendre. Pour ce qui est des crises de larmes, celle-ci n'aide pas. Pleurer n'avance à rien. Je n'ai pas de <strong>plan<strong>. {1}  
>J'ai dormi dans une voiture pendant deux jours et mes cheveux sont toujours un sac de nœuds sur ma tête, et je sais que si je lève la main à mon visage, je sentirai sous mes doigts ces lignes rouges laissées par les plis des draps. J'ai toujours besoin de cette douche, mais j'ai trop peur d'aller dans la salle de bain seule. Dans les films d'horreur, rien de bon n'arrive jamais dans les salles de bains [2b]. Et puis, je veux pouvoir entendre Edward rentrer. Je ne veux pas sortir de la douche enroulée dans une serviette pour le trouver assis sur le lit à se tourner les pouces comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.<br>Je m'enfonce les paumes dans les yeux et me gifle les joues pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes. L'est temps de me trouver un autre endroit où attendre. Un endroit où Edward ne saura pas nécessairement que je m'y trouve. Au point où nous en sommes, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il revienne pour trouver une chambre d'hôtel vide. Ça lui ferait les pieds{2}_. _L'est temps de faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
>Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt j'avais risqué un œil à l'extérieur de ma petite porte rouge, j'avais aperçu une fascinante lueur bleue entre les piliers devant moi. À ce moment-là mes yeux étaient vite passés sur la lueur parce que je ne voulais pas fixer mon attention sur l'atmosphère étrange qu'elle venait ajouter à une situation déjà passablement étrange. Maintenant, j'ai les idées plus claires, et je comprends ce qu'est cette lueur et ce quelle peut faire pour moi.<br>Cette fois lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, je suis la lueur jusqu'à ce que je me tienne devant et contemple la piscine la plus sympa que j'aie jamais vue. Peut-être que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, parce que Forks n'a pas de piscines. Les gens en ont tellement assez d'être toujours mouillés qu'ils ne s'immergent pas souvent de leur plein gré dans davantage d'eau. L'eau est quelque chose qui vous est imposée jour après jour. Vous ne la recherchez pas inutilement.  
>Là, moi j'ai bien envie de la rechercher. La chaleur et l'humidité accablantes du Nebraska –– même encore si tard dans la nuit –– ne sont pas le genre de choses auxquelles je suis habituée. Mon année à Phoenix avec ma mère y ressemblait: la chaleur écrasante, le silence léthargique, le béton brûlant qui trouait mes tennis les nombreuses fois où je faisais à pied les huit kilomètres [3a] qui séparaient l'école de la maison, parce que Maman oubliait de venir me chercher.<br>Mais je n'aime pas vraiment penser à Phoenix, aussi je pense plutôt à cette piscine et à quel point elle est jolie. L'eau est d'une couleur bleu foncé factice mais néanmoins attirante, due à l'obligeance des carreaux de faïence qui revêtent les profondeurs du bassin. Les faisceaux de spots immergés s'entrecroisent en motifs très tentants, conçus pour vous donner envie d'un brin de brasse nocturne. Tout au moins, c'est ce que je présume d'après ce que je ressens.  
>Oui, un bon bain de minuit fera l'affaire en lieu et place de cette douche.<br>Le portail de la piscine s'orne d'un cadenas à l'air intimidant, aussi je calcule jusqu'à quel point il serait facile de sauter par-dessus la clôture de bois. Pour moi, pas facile du tout , mais ce genre de considérations ne m'a jamais empêché d'essayer.  
>Je sautille une fois sur la plante de mes Converse et me jette sur la clôture.<br>L'air est comme de la chaleur à l'état liquide, aussi ai-je l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Aurais-je effectivement bougé au ralenti, j'aurais valu le coup d'œil. Mes mains agrippent le haut de la clôture, et j'imite de mon mieux l'un de ces mouvements de ninja top cools façon Angela. Je l'ai regardée faire pendant des années. À quel point est-ce que ça peut bien être difficile?  
>Hm.<br>Apparemment, c'est très difficile si vous êtes dépourvus des réflexes de ninja d'Angela, de muscles, et du moindre semblant de coordination.  
>Au lieu du super saut-latéral-retournement-à-180º-roulé-boulé top cool que j'avais prévu, je parviens seulement à me hisser assez pour que mon ventre accroche le sommet de la palissade, où je pivote alors comme un couteau sur sa lame sans fil jusqu'à ce que la gravité décide de quel côté elle veut bien me laisser choir. À moment donné, ma tête contrebalance la moitié inférieure de mon corps, et mes doigts grattent frénétiquement le bois en quête de prise pour m'arrêter dans la descente.<br>Bref, je finis allongée dans l'herbe de l'autre côté de la clôture. Et - oh surprise! - L'herbe _est_ réellement plus verte de l'autre côté. Mais ça pourrait venir du fait que je la voie en gros-plan. Et que je sois en mesure de la voir tout court, pour commencer. J'applique mon protocole de vérification standard pour m'assurer que je ne ne suis pas blessée, et ne trouve rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire en dehors de quelques zones un peu **tendres**. L**es trucs tendres**, ça, je peux m'en accomoder. {3}  
>Je reste allongée sans bouger une seconde et contemple bouche bée le feu d'artifice immobile des étoiles dans le ciel d'onyx. Les états déserts en plein milieu de nulle part ont leurs avantages –– ils constituent un excellent poste d'observation duquel admirer la poudre de fée des cieux. Et puis ils procurent une si parfaite occasion de se sentir petit et insignifiant. Je souhaite que l'une des têtes d'épingles lumineuses s'embrase soudain pour venir zébrer mon champ de vision. J'aurais bien besoin de quelques voeux, là. {4}<br>Sur ma droite, le portail de la piscine s'ouvre, en grinçant faiblement.  
>Je fixe une paire de chaussures familière, et médite sur la signification profonde de son arrivée. Je médite aussi sur la signification profonde du fait que les chaussures en question viennent juste d'arriver en franchissant un portail en marchant.<br>Un portail qui, c'est clair, n'était pas fermé à clé.  
>Je pourrais opter pour un tas de choses, là, tout de suite, mais j'opte pour un standard éprouvé.<br>« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dis-je aux brillantes chaussures. « Ça va. »  
>« Non, fait Edward, ça ne va pas ».<br>Pour je ne sais quelle raison, sa voix basse m'envoie des picotis de peur tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'ai déjà entendu ce ton de voix particulier. Et comme de juste, lorsque je lève les yeux sur lui, les dents d'Edward sont serrées, et son visage est tordu de douleur.  
>Euh, zut?<br>Maintenant qu'il le dit, quelque chose m'envoie des coups insistants dans le bras gauche. Cela y a d'abord soulevé quelques protestations mineures mais qui, après graduelle escalade, se sont muées en émeutes en bonne et due forme.  
>J'oblige ma tête à rouler sur son axe pour m'apercevoir que j'ai dû m'accrocher le bras sur une esquille dans le bois de la palissade. Un flux de sang régulier s'écoule d'une entaille, petite mais profonde, dans le creux de mon coude.<br>Et re-zut.  
>Ça, ça n'est pas bon sur plus d'un front, le plus important étant que je vois déjà les bords de mon champ de vision se préparer à tirer le rideau sur la scène en cours.<br>Je vais m'évanouir, et j'ai commencé à hyper-ventiler. Avant de totalement perdre connaissance, je me concentre sur le visage d'Edward qui vient d'apparaître au dessus de moi, à l'envers.  
>Ses yeux bizarres sont plus noirs que je ne les ai jamais vus. Il est comme un cobra royal me surplombant, et le pouvoir hypnotique de son regard fixe m'empêche presque de m'évanouir.<br>Je me dis: ça, ça ne ressemble pas au super-héros de l'histoire.  
>Il étend une seule main vers moi, et ses doigts tremblent. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'il va s'emparer de ma gorge. Mais c'est là qu'il empoigne sans douceur le col de mon T-shirt. Je manque lâcher un cri en éprouvant la dureté de ses phalanges lorsqu'elles viennent racler contre ma clavicule.<br>Quelque chose dans l'expression d'Edward m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son. Il a l'air bien trop prédateur en ce moment pour que j'émette les signaux de ma faiblesse.  
>Le monde commence à virer au noir, et cette fois-ci, je m'inquiète. C'est clair, il n'y a vraiment pas assez de foule dans le coin pour me rattraper au vol. Mais je suis déjà trop partie {5}. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression de voler. Mon corps a quitté l'herbe verte, et je m'élance à l'assaut des étoiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille au moment où mon corps tombe à travers la glace. Je fais impact et brise la surface d'une étendue d'eau glacée. Mon souffle s'échappe en un train de bulles qui dansent autour de mon visage. Le froid s'infiltre et commence à faire circuler mon sang paresseux. Comme son carburant se remet à être brassé dans mes valves, mon cerveau commence à tourner rond.<br>L'étendue d'eau glacée la plus proche est la piscine, c'est donc forcément là que je dois me trouver.  
>Edward m'a jetée dans la piscine.<br>Devrais-je trouver ennuyeux de ne pas savoir nager? L'absence choquante de piscines à Forks ne m'a jamais vraiment encouragée à apprendre. Tandis que je lutte pour m'orienter dans l'eau, je décide que, oui, je devrais probablement trouver ennuyeux de ne pas savoir nager.  
>Puis, je remarque combien c'est incroyablement confortable et sans pesanteur, ici-bas, <strong>dans le bleu-vert de ce monde inconnu<strong> {6}. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on ne m'a pas lâchée plus souvent dans une piscine, déjà? Je pourrais prendre goût au fait de rester assise en tailleur sur le fond des piscines. Chacun de mes mouvements est sans effort et gracieux et waou! Je pourrais passer ma vie ici-bas, indéfiniment. Je parie que je le réussirais maintenant, le mouvement de ninja top-cool par-dessus la clôture façon Angela. Bien sûr, si la clôture se trouvait ici-bas avec moi.  
>Si seulement je m'étais trouvée sous l'eau quand je suis tombée de la palissade, Edward n'aurait pas eu à me tuer.<br>Mes poumons me brûlent, mais je m'en fiche, parce que je bloque toujours sur la fantastique sensation de bien-être que j'éprouve dans cette eau à cet instant. Il se pourrait bien que je sois un brin vaseuse suite à l'évanouissement. Ça, possiblement combiné, aussi, à l'actuelle privation d'oxygène de mon cerveau  
>Seule Bella Swan pouvait se noyer dans 1,50m de flotte. [3b]<br>Juste à ce moment là, une forme sombre fend l'eau devant moi. La personne me saisit sous les aisselles et me propulse vers le haut. Je me demande : pourquoi me tuer pour ensuite me sauver? M'paraît juste une dépense d'effort inutile de la part d'Edward.  
>Nous rompons la surface ensemble. L'air se précipite dans mes poumons, ma gorge est en feu, et ce bruit d'aboiements bizarre, c'est moi en train de tousser et de recracher de l'eau.<br>À travers des yeux troublés qui me piquent à cause du chlore, je distingue ceux, féroces, d'Edward dardés sur les miens. Sa tête émerge de l'eau comme celle d'un chien de prairie [4], et ses cheveux tourbillonnent sur les côtés_._  
>« Ça va? » me demande-t-il doucement. Je remarque qu'il serre toujours les dents. Ses épaules tendues saillent hors de l'eau comme le bout d'un iceberg musculeux.<br>Je ne fais que _Touss!_ en guise de réponse. Je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois que les projecteurs de la piscine ne font rien pour cacher la vue. Dans ma ligne de mire, une étendue presque infinie de torse blanc embué. {7}  
>À quel moment Edward a-t-il donc retiré sa chemise? Je cherche du regard pour apercevoir un tas blanc près de chaussures bien nettes et bien brillantes. Ses orteils sont a nouveau dénudés. Je fais bouger les miens pour les découvrir toujours fermement –– quoiqu'un peu inconfortablement –– enveloppés dans mes fidèles Converse. Et moi qui ne lave jamais mes chaussures !<br>« Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que ça allait? » fais-je en crachotant. Oubliez le T-shirt. Il se pourrait que je doive me faire tatouer ces mots –– sur le front.  
>Mais comme d'habitude, ça ne va pas si bien que ça. Tout dans cette situation me déroute. Je suis tiraillée dans tant de directions différentes, par mon cœur, mon esprit, son visage, ses mains, que je vais peut-être bien finir par me déchirer. Mais l'émotion qui me domine est la peur. La peur de l'abandon, la peur des animaux prédateurs, et une peur de l'eau découverte tout récemment. Cependant, au côté de la peur il y a l'espoir (Edward est revenu) et un sentiment d'anticipation (de voir ce qu'Edward va faire).{8}<br>Edward est une contradiction en lui-même. Il est rejet, constant, évident, vis-à-vis de ma présence, de mon contact physique, et pourtant il en redemande en revenant pour l'épisode suivant du petit drame que nous jouons. Il m'enlève pour m'embarquer dans cette odyssée et me supplie de lui parler pendant des heures. Lorsque je m'ouvre enfin à lui, il prend ses jambes à son cou. (bolt) Son visage est beau et pourtant terrible il m'attire en même temps qu'il me rebute pourtant par sa férocité.  
>Son visage incarne la menace: des yeux aux cernes pareilles à des nuages pourpres et bas sur l'horizon, arcades sombres, fissure sans fond dans la terre, lèvre retroussée, dents aiguisées révélant l'éclair d'un avertissement canin {9}, cheveux humides enroulant leurs tornades sur les côtés, le noir se répandant dans ses yeux tel le contenu d'un encrier violemment renversé.<br>Tout en lui, à cet instant, hurle _Danger! Prédateur, traquer toi, cours._  
>Mais il touche mon visage, et au lieu d'apporter la foudre du bout de ses doigts, il trace son chemin sur ma peau avec autant de précaution que s'il peignait un portrait complexe sur de la soie.<br>Et puis, je suis fatiguée de courir.  
>Peut-être que si je reste dans le vortex de sa tempête, je serais en lieu sûr.<br>Dans la fraction de seconde qui sépare l'éclair du tonnerre, je prends ma décision. Je me jette en avant, créant un mini-raz de marée dans la piscine, et enroule mes bras autour de son torse laiteux.  
>« Isabella... » me prévient-il, fermant les yeux comme si ma proximité lui faisait mal. Ses narines palpitent comme s'il testait la brise. Moi, je ne sens que l'odeur piquante du chlore, mais ses lèvres à lui s'incurvent comme si quelqu'un dans les environs avait fait des cookies à la cannelle tout frais sortis du four.<br>Je réponds en resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras, me préparant au déchaînement de la tempête. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, et là, je comprends.  
>Edward ne demande pas mes lèvres, cette fois, ils les prend.<br>Il assaille ma bouche, et il mordille, suce, attire dans son besoin. Il me presse contre le bord de la piscine, et mes omoplates glissent sur la céramique fraîche. Sa main pousse mon genou à envelopper plus fermement sa taille. Je suis en train de me souder à une colonne de granite.  
>On m'a déjà embrassée avant, mais je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça –– même le plus récemment dans le placard. À présent, je sais que ce soir-là dans le placard n'était rien. Qu'Edward se retenait.<br>_Mienne ! _me disent ses lèvres, et mon corps frissonne en réponse tandis qu'il agrippe mes bras, la courbe de ma taille, le creux de mes genoux. Ses main semblent être partout à la fois, et je ne peux que tenir bon.  
>Je sais qu'il est rapide et fort, mais je sens tout autre chose. Chaque baiser qui plonge en moi, chaque caresse brutale, et c'est une fine couche du vernis de la façade normalement si polie qui part en lambeaux.<br>Il n'a même plus le même goût qu'avant. Lorsque je fais courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, je sens le goût de la rouille et du sel. Presque comme s'il avait pleuré.  
>Lorsque ma langue se retire, il grogne, et c'est la chose la plus érotique que j'aie jamais entendue. Ça n'est pas là le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'enfuit en courant; c'est le bruit de la chasse, de la proie capturée, le bruit du désir de ne jamais la lâcher.<br>Des deux côtés de ma tête, ses mains agrippent la céramique, et j'entends les tintements des carreaux en train de se fendre.  
>Pour la première fois, j'arrive presque à croire qu'il <strong>veut de moi<strong>. Il possède tant de force dans les lignes dures de son corps, et cependant ses lèvres sont comme du chocolat fondant sur les miennes.  
>En réponse, je ne peux que gémir.<br>En entendant mon petit bruit, Edward s'immobilise, devient statique, l'œil de la tempête.  
>« Bien. » dit-il, expirant violemment par le nez. « Tu <em>devrais<em> avoir peur. »  
>Il se recule et je vois la fracture dans ses yeux, comme si la bête qu'ils tiennent en cage s'était presque libérée. Je ne peux que le fixer du regard, tandis que ses yeux s'éclaircissent, tandis qu'il réalise qu'il a laissé un chemin de destruction dans la céramique au bout de ses doigts. Il détourne le visage, son cou se crispant.<br>Je lève une main jusqu'à son cou pour persuader ses yeux de revenir sur moi. Je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas gémi de peur, mais de plaisir. Je veux lui dire que rien de ce qu'il pourrait me dire ne pourrait me détourner de ce qu'il est. Mon cœur bat si fort que je sens mon pouls dans la paume qui repose sur son cou. Je me concentre sur sa peau fraîche, voulant sentir son cœur battre le contrepoint du mien.  
>Pendant un moment, les mouvements heurtés de nos halètements, nous repoussant et nous attirant l'un l'autre tour à tour remplissent l'air {10}. Tandis que ma main s'attarde, la tête d'Edward pivote, ses yeux cherchant à percer les miens avec une urgence que je ne comprends pas. Comme si par la seule force de sa volonté, il voulait que je comprenne quelque chose. Je peux sentir les tendons de son cou se tendre contre ma main.<br>Mais je n'y sens pas le pouls révélateur de son cœur [5]. Pendant une seconde, je me dis que c'est parce que nos cœurs battent l'unisson d'un seul et même organe. Juste le temps d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce que je découvre à quel horrible point je me trompe. Tandis que je procède à l'analyse de cette anomalie, je cesse de bouger et de respirer afin de pouvoir écouter plus attentivement.  
>Voici ce que j'entends: j'entends mon propre cœur battre rapidement et ératiquement, injectant équitablement le sang dans mes veines. Voici ce que je n'entends <em>pas<em> : en provenance du cœur d'Edward, je n'entends rien. Je me fais très immobile. Son corps est froid et rigide comme la pierre.  
>Il observe mes yeux, et il sait que je sais.<br>Tout comme l'Homme en fer blanc [2c], il n'a pas de cœur.  
>Il ne m'oppose pas de résistance tandis que je tire à moi un de ces bras, paume retournée. Je place deux doigts sur son poignet froid pendant un instant. Rien.<br>Je pose ma paume sur son autre poignet. Rien.  
>Il est devenu flasque et sans résistance dans l'eau, et ses yeux sont couleur cuivre terni. J'y plonge délibérément le regard avant de baisser la tête pour presser fermement mon oreille contre sa poitrine.<br>Rien.  
>Si je n'étais pas plus haute que <strong>le pouce<strong> [3c] et si j'étais en mesure d'aller crier dans sa cage thoracique, j'entendrais probablement l'écho de mon cri. Un écho chargé d'horreur et non d'amour.  
>Ma liste de faits concernant Edward vient juste d'exploser en un éparpillement de petites lettres noires. Les super-héros ne peuvent pas mourir. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont bien vivants. Et ils aident les autres à vivre.<br>Suis-je réveillée?  
>Ma précédente obsession pour les films d'horreur serait-elle donc venue ramper jusque dans mes rêves?<br>Est-ce là un zombie venu m'assassiner dans mon sommeil?  
>Mais, non, la mâchoire d'Edward est bien trop vive, ses yeux trop brillants, sa peau trop fraîche. Je ne peux pas être en train de rêver. Mes rêves n'ont pas cette netteté de Technicolor.<br>Mon instinct me dit d'avoir peur. Devrais-je exiger de connaître la nature de son problème? Ce qu'il a bien pu s'infliger pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre? Peut-être que c'est un super athlète dont le cœur ne bat qu'une poignée de fois par minute? Oui, ça collerait avec le super-héros que je le sais être. Mille fois sur mille, les super-héros sont des supers athlètes.  
>Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Edward dit: « Tu connais certains de mes secrets, mais tu ne les connais pas tous. »<br>Je frissonne sous la force de son affirmation. Je veux tous les connaître, mais j'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas ce secret qu'il garde et qui empêche son cœur de battre.  
>« Tu as froid. », murmure-t-il, les yeux sur mes lèvres. « Attends ici ».<br>Une partie de moi veut protester, se draper autour de lui comme l'eau de cette piscine pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais l'autre partie de moi comprend. Tout comme les voitures, les piscines sont de piètres endroits pour que les choses s'y aboutissent. {11}  
>Et cette chose va aboutir. Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne pourrait changer ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas?{12}<p>

Je le regarde plonger vers le ciel en prenant appui sur ses bras. Je regarde l'eau s'écouler en cascades le long de la peau tendue de son dos. Je regarde sa colonne vertébrale disparaître dans son jean.  
>Et puis il est accroupi au-dessus de moi, le regard de nouveau baissé sur moi. Je vois bien qu'il hésite. Ses yeux descendent d'un coup sur mon bras gauche actuellement tronqué par l'eau. Quelque chose dans ses traits et la voussure de ses épaules me dit que, quelque part, la barrière de l'eau est Très Importante.<br>« Une seconde », dit-il, en se redressant dans un mouvement vif. Quand je cligne des yeux, il est parti. Non loin, j'entends la portière d'une voiture et une porte d'hôtel claquer en rapide séquence.  
>Et puis il est de nouveau debout devant moi. Il place ses mains sous mes aisselles et me tire de la piscine et me pose directement sur mes pieds d'un seul mouvement. Il garde les yeux prudemment fixés sur mon visage pendant qu'il me soulève, bien que je remarque que sa lèvre se retrousse un peu avant qu'il ne me repose au bord de la piscine. Et je doute que sa lèvre se retrousse parce qu'il me trouve lourde<br>Dès que mes Converse ? **Barbotent**sur le béton, Edward enroule quelque chose de doux autour de mon bras gauche et s'éloigne de quelques pas silencieux. {13}  
>« Mets-ça », m'indique-t-il en détournant le visage.<br>J'enfile hâtivement le peignoir de bain qu'il m'a apporté. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a quelque chose contre la mode ''chaton trempé tout habillé '' dont je suis actuellement l'égérie.  
>« Regagnons notre chambre. » ajoute-t-il. Je frissonne d'anticipation et d'appréhension à sa façon désinvolte d'user du mot ''notre''.<br>J'opine du chef et avance d'un pas trébuchant. Edward me soutient d'un bras passé autour de ma taille, un bras dont je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir besoin. Les os de mes jambes sont apparemment en plein hiatus après la merveilleuse apesanteur aquatique et la force de notre cession de roulage de pelles.  
>Avec aisance, Edward me porte à moitié jusqu'à l'étage et se débrouille pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'une main et d'un coup d'épaule. Il me place sur le lit avec douceur et s'assoit à côté de moi pendant qu'il furette dans une trousse de premiers secours.<br>Afin de combler le silence, je dis: « Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé au volant, avec une trousse de premiers secours dans la Volvo. »  
>Même vu de côté, je le vois se renfrogner.<br>« Alice me l'a suggéré par précaution. » dit-il en me tendant un bien terne pansement de couleur chair. Mais où est Bob l'éponge quand on a besoin de lui?  
>« Oh! » fais-je très intelligemment tandis que la compréhension se fait lentement jour dans mon cerveau encore embrouillé. « Elle savait que j'en aurai besoin. »<br>Il hoche sèchement la tête mais ne me regarde pas.  
>« Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas tout simplement dit ce qui allait arriver? ». Franchement, elle aurait pu me faire passer un mot sibyllin du style ''Le portail n'est pas fermé à clé.'' Très existentialiste de sa part, mais ça aurait fait l'affaire. Elle aurait pu m'éviter de me casser la tête ?)–– littéralement.<br>À en juger par la grimace sur le visage d'Edward, je peux dire qu'il est en train de penser la même chose. Ou peut-être est-il simplement frustré de voir à quelle vitesse je ne suis _pas_ en train de déballer le pansement.  
>« Je ne sais pas. » À en juger par l'expression de son visage, je suis certaine qu'il finira par savoir.<br>« Alors Alice a vu que ça se terminerait bien? »  
>La mine d'Edward se renfrogne davantage. « Non. Elle a joué ta sécurité sur un coup de dés. Le cliché du futur qui changerait au moindre battement d'aile d'un papillon n'est pas loin d'être avéré. » [6]<br>Quelque part, je crois qu'Alice connaît mieux son frère qu'il ne le pense.  
>« Tu ne me ferais pas de mal. » affirmé-je, têtue.<br>Il regarde le sol. « Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas. »  
>Mais je veux le connaître.<br>Et il va me laisser faire. Dès que j'aurai réussi à panser cette stupide coupure. Cette fois, je ne suis pas en train de me préparer à arracher un pansement –– je suis en train d'en mettre un. De soigner une blessure, d'entamer un processus de guérison, d'essayer de combler mes vides.  
>Plus mes doigts maladroits passent de temps à tripoter la petite bande de plastique ET plus Edward a l'air nerveux. Ses yeux décochent de fréquents regards sur la minuscule tâche de sang qui ponctue<span> l<span>a manche de mon peignoir, mais contrairement à son habitude, il n'offre pas de m'aider.  
>Lorsque je donne une petite tape finale sur mon bras pour bien coller le pansement, il se détend. Il s'affaisse sur le lit, la colère glissant le long de son visage pour se muer en tristesse, comme s'il venait juste d'enterrer l'animal de la famille.<br>Je dis: « Que vas-tu me dire? »  
>Il baisse le regard, et c'est l'un de ces moments où vous savez que vous devez vous tenir prêt. Ça arrive. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je peux le sentir. Je suis comme un petit vieux avec une vieille blessure qui se réveille avant l'orage.<br>« Je vais te parler, commence-t-il, de culpabilité. »  
>De culpabilité? Mais, qu'est-ce que la culpabilité a à voir avec ce qu'il est?<br>Ensuite, il prend une profonde inspiration, et je suis sur le point de le découvrir.  
>« J'ai voulu te détester dès le premier instant où je t'ai rencontrée. »<br>Une étrange réédition de mes propres mots. Si nous souhaitions tant nous détester l'un l'autre, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait? Rien de tout ça n'a de sens.  
>Mais c'est mon tour d'écouter, alors j'écoute.<br>« J'ai fait de gros efforts pour te détester, pour me dire que tu n'avais aucune importance, que je pouvais rester loin de toi. Je me suis jeté sur la première personne dont je pensais qu'elle m'aiderait à te repousser. Rosalie ne t'aime pas beaucoup; tu es tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Je pensais que le sentiment pouvait être mutuel. Elle m'offrait la couverture parfaite. Ta Némésis jurée, dotée d'un petit ami exceptionnellement prévenant, déterminé, quant à lui, à faire en sorte que ça marche avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Une fille dotée d'une personnalité telle qu'elle ne remettrait jamais en question les motivations qui me poussaient à constamment rechercher sa compagnie, alors que, donc, j'étais distrait par toi tout le temps qu'elle et moi passions ensemble. »  
>Je secoue la tête et dis: « Tu n'étais pas distrait par moi. »<br>Il réplique: « C'est ce que tu penses parce que je suis un excellent menteur. J'ai toujours été bon. Trop bon. »  
>Il dit: « Je voulais que tu croies que je ne te remarquais pas. Je voulais que tu croies que c'était Rosalie, pour moi. »<br>Il dit: « Tu dis que je t'obsède? Tu m'obsèdes tout autant, Bella, sinon plus. »  
>Pas possible. Tout ça n'est pas possible.<br>Ma tête, elle se secoue plus fort à présent.  
>« C'est la vérité », dit-il. « Tu croyais que je t'évitais. Tu croyais que je ne te remarquais pas. Je savais quand je me trouvais dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de toi [3d]. Chaque seconde que nous passions ensemble... »<br>« Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler. ». Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, c'est juste moi, tentant de le rejeter avec mes mots.  
>« Nous sommes devenus amis. Cela a été ma première erreur. Nous échangions des plaisanteries et j'ai compris, pour la première fois, combien tu es différente de la lycéenne moyenne. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux lire tes pensées –– tu as quelque chose en plus... ». Il laisse tomber son regard et respire et son visage est tiré par l'angoisse. Il se passe tant de choses dans cette jolie petite tête qui est la sienne, tant de choses que je ne sais pas.<br>« Je te voulais si fort, mais je savais que je devais garder mes distances. »  
>Je continue de secouer la tête parce que je ne comprends pas ce que je suis censée être en train de comprendre, là. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Il me voulait mais il a gardé ses distances?<br>Tout ceci aurait pu se passer tellement différemment.  
>Je dis: « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je sache? »<br>Il reste muet pendant un moment.  
>« Ce que je suis, cela te révulsera. Tu ne voudras plus être avec moi. »<br>Je l'ai vu, et rien en lui ne m'a révulsée jusqu'ici.  
>« Edward » commencé-je, et ses yeux s'allument. Est-ce mal de ma part de me dire que c'est la première fois que je dis son nom? Si c'est le cas, alors nous faisons tous les deux mal de le savoir; je vois bien qu'il le sait, lui aussi.<br>« Je sais ce que tu es. », dis-je.  
>« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » Sa voix est le moindre des murmures.<br>« Un loup super-héros se faisant passer pour un agneau en costume griffé. »  
>Il me fixe, l'air indéchiffrable. « Perspicace. » se contente-il de dire.<br>« Tu n'aurais pas été mordu par une araignée radioactive, par hasard? »  
>Il éclate d'un rire sombre. « La réponse aux deux-tiers de cette question est ''non''. Mais j'ai bien été <em>mordu<em>. »  
>Je cesse de bouger parce que nous y sommes presque.<br>« Mais pas par une araignée radioactive. » ajoute-t-il.  
>Mais tu as bien été <em>mordu<em>.  
>« Et je ne suis pas le super-héros. » Sa voix est plus douce.<br>S'il vous plaît, faites que je ne me trompe pas sur ce coup-là.  
>Il murmure: « Je suis le méchant. »<br>Je me dis: ça na n'a pas de sens. Et puis je me rappelle les paroles d'Alice dans la clairière. Apparemment, lui aussi.  
>« Le meurtre, c'est mon <em>modus operandi<em>. J'ai tué plus de gens que je ne peux les compter. »  
>« Tu as tué genre <em>tué<em>? »  
>« Assassiné. »<br>« De façon préméditée? »  
>« Planifiée de sang froid. »<br>Oubliez le bruit de l'épingle qui tombe en fracassant le silence; non, ça, c'est le genre de déclaration qui s'accompagne du bruit d'un piano à queue se précipitant du quatrième étage vers une mort cacophonique.  
>Donc, il a tué genre <em>tué <em>des gens. Mais il n'a pas tué celui que, moi, je peux encore compter.  
>« Tu n'as pas tué James. »<br>Tu l'as jeté contre les murs et salement amoché, mais tu ne l'as pas tué. J'étais là.  
>« Non. » accorde-t-il, plus doucement qu'un murmure, à présent, et ses lèvres luttent, comme s'il ne voulait pas dire ce qui vient après. « Mais je veux te tuer, toi. »<br>Les six mots restent en suspens entre nous pendant un moment. Ils sonnent comme une réplique digne d'un navet genre road movie d'horreur[2d]. Malgré moi, le froid me gagne. La chair de poule se lève sur ma peau. Je _savais_ que nous ne ne pourrions pas tenir cinq jours dans une voiture. Je _savais_ que cet hôtel serait mon arrêt de mort.  
>J'ai lu des histoires sur des psychopathes qui sont les gens les plus gentils, les plus charmants du monde –– jusqu'à-ce qu'ils vous aient seule avec eux dans une chambre d'hôtel. Mais j'en reviens toujours au fait qu'Edward a eu d'amples occasions de me tuer. Pourquoi me sauver encore et encore uniquement pour me tuer plus tard?<br>Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Edward s'obstine à dire une chose et à faire le contraire. Je ne sais que croire.  
>Il me dit qu'il veut m'embrasser mais s'enfuit de la pièce en courant quand il essaie.<br>Il me sauve la vie et puis me dit ensuite qu'il veut me tuer.  
>Il agit comme un super-héros mais me dit ensuite qu'il est le méchant.<br>Je dis : « Tu as stoppé le minivan. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »  
>Il grimace, et parle ensuite à toute vitesse. « Seulement pour que ton sang ne se retrouve pas répandu juste sous mon nez. Je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler. »<br>Je pense: le sang. Il y a un truc avec d'Edward et le sang. N'est-ce pas le comble de l'ironie que lui soit si positivement fasciné par le sang alors que, moi, j'y réagis si négativement.  
>« Tu m'as balancée dans une piscine pour que l'eau lave mon sang. ». Dis-je plus lentement cette fois, comme je viens juste de comprendre.<br>Edward se contente de détourner la tête.  
>« Tu as préféré quitter notre chambre d'hôtel plutôt que de te laisser tenter par l'odeur de mon sang...?<br>Je préfère cette explication plutôt que l'autre pendant de alternative. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais l'entendre me dire qu'il était si dégoûté par ma confession après des jours de silence, et si dégoûté de lui-même après avoir mis en scène ce petit kidnapping, qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin de la frontière du Nebraska avant de changer d'idée.  
>Il ne me déçoit pas.<br>« Oui. »  
>« Donc tu es incroyablement fort et rapide, et tu aimes le sang? » Je coche ces qualités au fur et à mesure sur mes doigts. « Alors quoi, tu es un vampire ou un truc dans le genre? »<br>Edward cligne.  
>« Hm. » dit-il.<br>Je fais: Zut.  
>Zut de flûte et crotte.<br>Mes bizarres devinettes hasardeuses n'ont jamais été vraies. C'est à cela qu'elles servent. C'est pour cela que je m'en sers. Elles aident à adoucir la vérité. Mais cette stratégie ne m'a pas réussi, cette fois.  
>« Je ne te crois pas. » dis-je.<br>Mais une partie de moi le croit.  
>Vous savez quand vous vivez un de ces moments où vous êtes en train de regarder un truc et que tout-à-coup, un glissement se produit dans votre esprit?<br>Genre, vous êtes en train de regarder le dessin d'un cube composé simplement de lignes, et soudain, on l'oriente différemment? Ou le lapin qui est aussi un canard? Ou la vieille la tête en bas qui est aussi une dame qui détourne le regard?  
>Et bien, là, c'est l'un de ces moments.<br>Je suis en train de regarder dans les yeux d'Edward Cullen et tout d'un coup, tout commence à se métamorphoser. Il y a un terme sophistiqué en psychoblabla pour ça. Ça s'appelle un glissement Gestalt. [7]  
>Après un glissement de Gestalt, vous ne pouvez plus jamais voir la chose que vous regardez comme vous le faisiez auparavant. Après le glissement, vous avez acquis une connaissance nouvelle. Vous êtes avez la sagesse de la connaissance. Vous savez que vous pouvez ajuster la focale de vos yeux juste comme <em>ça<em> et vous verrez quelque chose d'autre. Vous savez la dualité des choses, à présent, et on ne vous y prendra plus.  
>Vous ne pourrez pas revenir à l'état d'innocence originel. Et c'est en train de m'arriver, là, maintenant, tandis que je regarde fixement dans les bizarres yeux jaunes d'Edward Cullen. Mon innocence est en train de m'être arrachée.<br>Vous avez déjà entendu mes théories à propos de ces yeux-là. Ils lui confèrent ce qui suit:  
>(1)Vitesse<br>(2) Force  
>(3) Beauté<br>(4) Dextérité (Agilité ?)  
>(5) Lecture dans les pensées ;<br>qui, à leur tour, lui permettent de faire ce qui suit:  
>(1) Traverser les parkings en un battement de cil.<br>(2) Stopper les minivans.  
>(3) Être irrésistible aux yeux des femmes<br>(4) Tuer les pianos  
>(5) Sauver les meneuses de Pom-pom Girls des mains d'ex-petits amis psychotiques.<br>Mais regardez mieux.  
>Écoutez, tandis qu'il vous raconte l'histoire de sa vie.<br>Tandis que vous écoutez l'histoire de sa vie, vous regardez ses bizarres yeux jaunes, et vous voyez quelque chose de nouveau. Maintenant, derrière ces yeux, vous voyez un homme piégé dans un corps de 17 ans. Un homme affligé d'une soif qui lui lacère en permanence la gorge à coup de griffes, suppliant d'être soulagée de la seule manière possible.  
>Il ne dort pas, il ne rêve pas, il ne peut pas réinitialiser son système, ne peut pas rafraîchir sa page. Il est figé à perpétuité dans la peau de ce petit garçon malade et triste qui a vu ses parents dépérir et mourir sous ses yeux.<br>Tandis qu'Edward parle, je regarde dans ses yeux, et je peux presque sentir la perception que j'ai de lui changer. Je ne suis plus innocente.  
>Maintenant, je comprends la menace inattendue que je perçois occasionnellement dans sa voix et dans son ton. <strong>Je comprends<strong>** p**ourquoi les garçons dans la file du self ne le taclent pas pour les avoir doublés et leur avoir volé toute la pizza et je comprends pourquoi je suis sortie précipitamment d'un placard dans le sous-sol des Newton.  
>Pourquoi je savais que je bravais une tempête dans la piscine.<br>Je continue à regarder, et mes deux perceptions d'Edward s'affrontent dans mon cerveau.  
>Glissement.<br>Le super-héros aux yeux dorés qui sauve les jeunes filles des minivans diaboliques d'une seule main.  
>Rétablissement<br>Le monstre blanc au teint de papier-mâché et aux yeux jaunes qui sauve les jeunes fille des minivans afin de pouvoir savourer leur mort plus tard dans des chambres d'hôtel loin de tout.  
>Glissement, et je vois les événements de ces quelques dernières semaines avec mes nouveaux yeux.<br>Edward m'observe, mal-à-l'aise. Il est en train de souhaiter qu'un fil dans le circuit imprimé de mon cerveau n'ait pas grillé, histoire de pouvoir capter mon réseau.  
>« Tu ne peux pas être un vampire. C'est impossible. » dis-je. « Les vampires ont des crocs et les yeux rubis et ils sont anéantis par les miroirs, l'aie, la lumière du soleil et les pieux dans le cœur.»<br>« Il n'apparaissent pas non plus sur les photos. » ajouté-je, comme si l'argument concluait le sujet.  
>« Mythe » dit-il « Soigneusement entretenu pour empêcher les humains de reconnaître ce que nous sommes vraiment, et les maintenir dans le faux espoir qu'ils sont en sécurité. »<br>Il s'arrête.  
>« Ne t'arrête pas. » dis-je.<br>« Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire? ». Il a l'air désespéré, à bout d'arguments. Il est en train de mettre son âme à nu, ses murs s'effondrent, et je suis assise là, engourdie et silencieuse. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas ce qui ce passe dans ma tête.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu manges? »<br>Il sourit légèrement comme si c'était la question la plus basique que j'aurais pu lui poser.  
>« Des animaux. »<br>« Moi aussi. » fais-je, sarcastique par habitude. « Pourrais-tu être plus précis? »  
>« Du puma quand je le peux ; du daim, de l'élan, et de l'ours dans le cas contraire. »<br>Dans ma tête, je vois Edward accroupi devant un puma, et l'image est parfaite. Face à face, ils sont tous deux pareillement racés et puissants avec, allant de pair, les mêmes yeux brillants, les mêmes dents pareillement tranchantes.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce soir? »<br>Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se rend compte que je comprends. Ou peut-être sourit-il parce que je ne me suis pas enfuie en hurlant. Ou parce que je n'agis pas comme si j'étais révulsée tandis que je suis assise là, à converser intelligemment sur son grand, méchant secret.  
>« Plusieurs antilopes. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais pour les trouver. Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissée seule aussi longtemps. »<br>« Je te pardonne. » Plus que tu ne le penses. C'est probablement la meilleure de toutes les raisons qu'on puisse jamais donner pour justifier le fait d'être laissée seule dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue en plein milieu de nulle part. _Oh, le garçon avec lequel vous êtes a dû passer plus de temps que prévu à traquer la faune sauvage du coin, tandis qu'il s'efforçait par là-même de vous sauver de lui-même._ Il se pourrait qu'on ne puisse pas faire plus romantique.  
>« En fait, c'est pour cela que mes yeux paraissent étranges . » {14}<br>A présent, je le dévisage vraiment. Edward vient de dire que ses yeux paraissent étranges. S'il les avait qualifiés de bizarres, je serais probablement morte de rire devant la fantastique coïncidence. «Définis ''étranges''. »  
>Intérieurement, un autre glissement s'amorce. Juste au moment où je crois parvenir à réconcilier les yeux dorés avec ses bizarres yeux jaunes, Edward me parle des yeux rubis.<br>Je croyais qu'il m'avait déjà parlé de la culpabilité, de la soif de sang qu'il ressent quand il est près de moi, mais à présent je découvre à quel point je me trompe. La culpabilité qu'il éprouve quand il est tenté de me tuer n'est rien en comparaison de celle qu'il éprouve envers ceux qu'il a tués.  
>Il me parle des années qu'il a passées comme ''sentinelle'' dans les grandes villes [8] surpeuplées. Comment il utilisait sa capacité extrasensorielle pour identifier ses victimes. Comment il en sauvait d'autres, des victimes en devenir, en massacrant ceux qui souhaitaient leur faire du mal. Comment il aurait massacré James si mon image ne s'était pas reflétée dans un miroir.<br>Bon, d'accord, on _peut _donc faire plus romantique.  
>Edward vient juste de me dire que le reflet de mon visage dans un miroir l'a aidé à dompter la bête en lui. Que mon visage ne retenait pas le moindre soupçon de peur alors même que je le regardais amocher James. Qu'il veut être le genre de personne que je pourrais regarder sans peur.<br>Tout a changé à nouveau tandis que je me plonge dans le regard d'Edward.  
>Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai vu Edward comme le parfait petit super-héros. Visage parfait, voix parfaite, famille parfaite, vie parfaite. Je comprenais qu'il portait un masque, mais je ne comprenais pas toute l'étendue de ce masque. La profondeur du secret qu'il tentait de dissimuler.<br>J'ai vu Edward comme un super-héros; quelqu'un qui sauve la vie de gens. Mais lui se voit comme un monstre, quelqu'un qui prend les vies. Tout le monde l'aime, mais lui se méprise.  
>Je le pensais parfait, mais il est plus en vrac que je ne le suis. Un tout parfaitement lisse{11a} en surface, un sac de nœuds émotionnel en dessous.<br>Ses magnifiques yeux brillants sont si vivants, mais ils ont vu tant de mort. Ont causé tant de mort.{15} Ses yeux sont coupables. Mais il ne sont pas rubis. Ça, c'est important.  
>Je pense à une histoire que ma grand-mère m'a racontée une fois sur les anges gardiens. Ça, c'est important aussi.<br>Il dit: « Voilà, maintenant, tu sais. Tu sais, maintenant, pourquoi je gardais mes distances. Pourquoi je me déteste. Pourquoi nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble ».

* * *

><p>Et ainsi s'achève l'histoire (encore).<p>

Ainsi s'achève **une** histoire, mais laquelle ? Celle qui fait comme un road movie au creux de Groupe O ? Celle d'Edward qu'il vient de raconter ? Celle qui aurait dû réunir Edward et Bella pour qu'ils s'aiment et vivent heureux ? Celle que vous êtes en train de lire ? Est-ce donc la fin de Groupe O ?  
>Vous le saurez ... si vous êtes patients.<br>_Oh ZUT, Blue !_  
>Ou si vous relisez ce chapitre avec attention en cherchant bien les petits cailloux blancs, les petits indices qui vous dirons si le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue et la fin du voyage ou une nouvelle étape dans cette narration. Il y a de très petites choses très importantes à garder en mémoire.<br>Vous pouvez aussi aller voir le nombre de chapitres restants sur le profil de quothme, et en tirer vos propres conclusions.

**Vous trouverez les notes (titanesques et un peu barrées, version explication de texte et justification de traduction):**

Ici : (document Google en partage public- Il faut sans doute vous inscrire à Google drive/documents, mais c'est gratuit).** drive(point)google(point)com(slash)?tab=wo&authuser=0#folders/0B5lw2KEg26CzZmt4b2sxS0FiR0k ** (Retirer les parenthèses, retapez points et /).

Dites-moi si vous n'arrivez pas à accéder au document partagé.


	8. Le mot en V

**GROUPE O VF Chap 8. 98-107**

* * *

><p><strong>Mention légale: <strong>Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Quand à Blue, elle n'est que le messager. (Cf. Chapitre 1 pour mention légale plus détaillée et résumé).

**Remerciements: **Quothme et moi vous remercions pour vos commentaires et compliments.

Un merci particulier de Blue pour sa DOUMBEA ßeta qui rectifie les erreurs que tapent mes stupides doigts sans cerveau. Enfin, de notre part à toutes les trois, merci à tous ceux qui nous mettent en fav et en alert.

* * *

><p>Voici donc le chapitre 8. Et nous voilà à la fin des histoires comptées, à la fin des <em>nous<em> sacrifiés. C'est la fin des espoirs achevés des futurs avortés aprés que le FIN mot ait été délivré. Le road movie du vampire et de l'humaine touche au but. Et après...quoi?

* * *

><p>–~–<p>

––**(| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)––**

––~––

**8- Le mot en V**

J'ouvre les yeux sur un vampire en train de m'observer depuis le canapé bas.

Notez de quelle désinvolte facilité j'use du mot-en-V –– très Harry Potter, sur ce coup-là. Tandis que mon cerveau me fait un petit résumé rapide dans le style '' La nuit dernière, dans la vie de Bella...'', je me rends compte que –– **quoi qu'en dise la logique et n'en déplaise à ****ma santé mentale** –– finalement, je n'ai pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Edward a bel et bien mis son âme à nu pour me révéler qu'il n'a pas, d'âme.

Et je me rends compte que le vampire dépourvu âme me sourit d'un air narquois.

« Quoi? »

« Rien. » dit-il d'un ton qui laisse entendre l'exact contraire. « Comment as-tu dormi? »

Je parviens à me libérer de la couverture et me redresse.

« Bien, merci. »

Non mais, regardez nous**! C'est à qui sera le plus poli**.. J'ai entendu dire que les couples ont tendance à faire ça, le lendemain.

Bien que son sourire moqueur me supplie pratiquement d'élaborer en **commentant**, mes yeux sont pratiquement collés, mes cheveux ont atteint le stade ruche à la Amy Winehouse, et je n'ai _toujours pas_ pris cette douche. Lorsqu'il me vient soudain à l'esprit que les vampires sont probablement doués d'un sens de l'odorat particulièrement développés, je bondis vers la salle de bains.

Au moment où je commence à faire couler l'eau, je remarque l'assortiment d'articles de toilette nettement disposés en grille compulsive [1] sur la surface du plan de vasque, tous arborant l'étiquette bleue et amie de chez Wal-mart. Apparemment, Edward a omis de mentionner le passage où il fait un arrêt-minute au Wal-mart du coin au détour de son absence de la nuit.

Comme précédemment avec mes en-cas, Edward s'est surpassé. Tout en me savonnant à l'aide de trois sortes de gel douche différents –– assez bizarrement, tous diversement parfumés à la fraise –– j'évite de penser au fait qu'Edward et moi nous sommes déclaré nos flammes, hier soir.

Je ne pense pas au fait que, en l'espace de quelques minutes se qualifiant simultanément comme les plus belles et les pires de ma vie, j'avais découvert que le garçon avec lequel je veux être veut aussi être avec moi –– mais qu'il ne le peut pas.

Je ne pense pas non plus au fait que le garçon n'est pas un garçon du tout.

Au lieu de ça, je pense au fait que je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer Edward dans un Wal-mart.

Plus précisément, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer au beau milieu du rayon lingerie en train d'essayer de me prendre un lot de six slips bikinis colorés. Je ne vais même pas demander comment il a deviné ma taille. Je le vois bien, au Wal-mart, les doigts écartés d'environ la largeur de ma taille, à côté d'une vendeuse qui ne le lâchait pas.

Je le vois bien dire à la vendeuse. « Alors que je la sortais d'une piscine dans laquelle je venais de la balancer afin de m'empêcher de boire son sang, j'ai remarqué que sa taille était à peu près, _ouais comme ça _large. »

Connaissant l'Effet Edward comme je le connais, je suis persuadée que la vendeuse s'est montrée très serviable.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bains, fraîchement récurée et sentant comme une ferme fraisicole en self-service, je remarque qu'Edward a si parfaitement fait mon lit que je ne peux même pas dire y avoir dormi, et encore moins m'y être complue dans l'océan de mes propres larmes .

Je suis là debout, avec mes cheveux humides qui sont bien partis pour créer d'horribles tâches mouillées sur mon T-shirt de chez Wal-mart tout neuf, [2] et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de ce que je dois dire à présent.

De quoi parle-t-on au matin qui suit la nuit où l'on a appris que le gars pour lequel on craque est un vampire?

« J'espérais que nous pourrions parler de la nuit dernière. » Dit Edward.

A Forks, c'est le moment où j'aurais commencé à me rapprocher de la sortie la plus proche. Les murs de la chambre d'hôtel se resserrent sur moi, le regard d'Edward me m'implore de sortir des miens.

Mais j'ai appris. J'ai changé. Je ne vais pas battre en retraite au creux de ma Bella-boule, ni faire de grande sortie théâtrale.

Je le lui dois.

« La nuit dernière, dis-je lentement, n'a rien changé. »

Il se rembrunit : « Cela aurait dû tout changer. »

Çan'a pas changé le plus important.

« Ça n'a pas changé ce que je ressens. »

_Ressens_. Présent de l'indicatif, et son visage...

Son visage est une contradiction magnifique, saisissante de lumière et d'obscurité, de ravissement et de désespoir, de Jacksonville et de Forks. Ravissement, parce que les gens qui se croient des monstres sont toujours transportés quand quelqu'un leur dit qu'il n'en sont pas. Désespoir, parce que ce monstre-ci veut désespérément me sauver de lui-même.

Jacksonville, parce qu'il sait que je devrais partir. Forks, parce qu'il veut que je reste.

Je prends la décision pour lui en m'avançant d'un pas décidé et en ouvrant la petite porte rouge.

« Allez, on remet le cirque reprend la route. Renee nous attend ce soir. »

En fait, ce n'est pas du tout une décision. Il y a quelque chose à Jacksonville, dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

><p>Nous avons repris la route, et je parcours oisivement le menu de l'iPod d'Edward, tentant de décider de la Bande Originale parfaite pour la phase finale de notre périple. J'essaie de décider si je suis davantage d'humeur à écouter du Britney Spears ou plutôt une marche funèbre. Je parie qu'Edward a Britney là-dessus parce qu'il croit qu'<em>il<em> est _''Toxic''_.

J'essaie aussi de décider de la meilleure manière d'aborder le point numéro un de ma toute nouvelle liste des choses que je dois savoir sur Edward Cullen.

Quelle est la première chose que vous faites lorsque vous découvrez que quelqu'un vous aime bien?

Vous essayez de trouver _pourquoi_.

Et spécifiquement dans le cas qui m'occupe, j'ai besoin de détails. Moult détails. Des détails pour expliquer l'inexplicable –– à savoir, que le héros tombe amoureux de l'assistante.

Mais par où commencer?

Dans le doute, placez la balle dans le camp de l'autre.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure? »

Tout à l'heure, comme dans quand je venais juste de me réveiller.

Il penche la tête. « Hormis le fait que je sois un monstre suceur de sang? »

Va pour Britney, donc.

« Évidemment, hormis cela. »

Edward dit: « Disons simplement que notre conversation ne s'est pas arrêtée après que tu te sois endormie. »

Coup d'œil dans sa direction, et je vois ce petit sourire moqueur jouer à se planquer derrière ses prunelles.

« Euh. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

Et le sourire revient inonder son visage.

« Il se pourrait bien que tu aies mentionné quelque chose au sujet de petits orteils. »

Voilà ce que je pense: Tuez-moi. Maintenant, là.

Voici ce que je fais: Je suis l'image même de la désinvolte nonchalance, et j'écarte le sujet d'un revers de main.

« Oh, je parlais de Pinky et Brain [3]. Dans ce rêve venu de je ne sais où, je rêvais que je rêvais de dominer le monde. »

Il m'adresse un haussement de sourcil dubitatif, et je me prends un vrai bon gadin en tentant de changer de sujet.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses le flashback image par image de ton baiser avec Rosalie. »

« Je croyais que nous parlions d'ô combien tu es fascinante quand tu dors. »

Fascinante? Allons, regarder quelqu'un dormir, c'est comme regarder la peinture sécher.

« En fait, nous parlions de ce que tu es oh ô combien versatile. »

« Versatile? » Il répète en écho, sans y croire

« Inconstant. Capricieux. Hesitant. »

« Les vampires ne sont pas versatiles. »

« Rosalie pourrait ne pas être d'accord. »

Il pousse un profond soupir, un soupir qui nettoie l'âme. « Je croyais que nous avions déjà parlé de cela. C'est vrai, elle m'a effectivement, véritablement embrassé. Mais pendant, quoi, deux secondes. » C'est le sujet qu'il préfère le moins. Et c'est pourquoi je continue de l'amener. « Tu reviens là-dessus pour une raison particulière? Serait-ce lié à la raison pour laquelle tu **as décidé d'**inflig**er** cet abominable tapage à mes tympans? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai jusqu'au dernier des albums de Britney Spears sur mon iPod. »

Il examine l'appareil pendant une seconde.

« Ah! Jasper a dû le ''préparer'' pour ce voyage quand Alice a vu que tu y regarderais. Ils sont probablement en train de se tordre de rire par terre au moment où nous parlons. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Bon. Je reviens sur le sujet parce que j'ai passé plusieurs mois de ma vie avec la très nette impression que tu aimais une autre fille. Tout ce que tu faisais avait pour but de perpétuer cette impression. »

Le commentaire est resté en suspension dans l'air pendant un moment. Puis...

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Alors, là, faut que j'entende ça.

« Prouve-le. »

« D'accord. Un, j'ai échangé ma place en bio pour te protéger, toi et tes camarades, et vous éviter d'être massacrés comme du bétail. »

Je raille: « Tu ne sais pas si–– »

« Si, je le sais. » Interrompt-il immédiatement, et ses yeux dorés sont intenses. « Alice l'a vu. J'avais fait le choix. »

« Un choix que, clairement, tu as _dé-_fait. »

« Oui. Mais j'ai pensé à 438 façons de prendre ta vie pendant et après ce cours. Alice les a comptées. Elle a eu droit à un sacré peep-show de l'horreur. »

Oh, regardez. Même l'imagination d'Edward se surpasse. « Mais tu n'es pas passé aux actes. »

« Non. » Dit-il. Il explique alors, que c'est là que je l'ai touché. J'ai tenté de me mettre à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas me lire du tout, et ne pouvait donc me reléguer automatiquement au rang d'adolescente frivole parmi parmi d'autres, aussi appelées nourriture pour vampire.

Il dit: « Deux, je t'ai laissée me conduire dans ta voiture en dépit du fait qu'elle soit si lente et qu'elle sente tellement comme toi que je dois endurer un mélange atroce d'agonie mentale et de supplice physique chaque fois que je me retrouve dedans. »

« Tu le méritais. »

« Comment cela? »

« Deux mots: costume, bourdon. »

Il sourit. « Ce qui m'amène au Trois: J'ai fait de toi l'âme de la fête dans ton costume de bourdon. »

« Après m'avoir infligé le costume en premier lieu. »

« Tu permets? Tu casses mon rythme, là. Quatre, je t'ai jetée dans une piscine afin que le chlore puisse masquer ton odeur. »

Je lève les yeux de mes doigts sur lesquels je comptais ses points.

« Donc, où est-ce que tu cases le passage où tu embrasses Rosalie? »

« Mais par tous les diables, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé! J'en avais trop révélé en arrivant si opportunément à son secours. Tu aurais préféré que je détalle comme un lièvre apeuré plutôt que de la laisser exprimer sa peur et sa gratitude? »

« Oui. » dis-je. Mais en vrai, j'aurais préféré qu'il:

(1) Se dégage adroitement du baiser de Rosalie

(2) La laisse aspirer l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

(3) Vienne m'offrir les lauriers que je méritais pour mes informations géniales qui, d'abord, lui ont permis d'effectuer le sauvetage.

Il dit: « Saches, pour ton information personnelle, que j'ai détaché le bras de Rosalie de mon cou aussi vite que je l'ai pu sans lui casser le poignet à peu près à l'instant où tu es sortie en prenant la mouche. »

« Saches, pour ton information personnelle, que j'étais justement indignée. Je n'ai pas pris de mouche.

« Oh, pardon, j'ai dû me tromper, alors. »

« Je suppose que tu vas me dire que tu as sauvé la vie de Rosalie pour mon bénéfice, aussi. »

Voyons comment il s'en sort, de celle-là.

Il soupire. « Je ne serais pas le genre d'homme que tu veux si j'avais ignoré la situation avec James comme je le voulais désespérément. »

Il s'en est sorti, de celle-là.

Il s'en est si bien sorti que je sens des picotements dans ma chair. Est-ce que c'est mal que ma chair me picote quand il fait référence à lui-même comme l'homme que je veux?

Sa voix s'adoucit. « Les mauvaises choses arrivent. Tous les jours. Ma sœur et moi ne pouvons les prévenir toutes. » C'est le dilemme classique du super-héros. Je le fixe du regard parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu se jouer dans la vraie vie. « Parfois, les _Et si_ me rendent fou. Et si j'avais fait ceci? Ou cela? Mais Alice voit bien que rien de cela n'aide sur le long terme. La plupart des scénarios s'achèvent avec l'exposition pour moi et/ou ma famille de ce que nous sommes au grand jour, la perte de tout espoir de mener une vie normale. »

Et c'est pourquoi la plupart des super-héros n'ont pas de famille.

« Dans le cas de James, toutefois, Alice savait que nous pouvions faire quelque chose. Que ton influence sur ton père serait la clé. »

Donc, il trouve acceptable que le super-héros tombe amoureux de l'assistante quand l'assistante trouve continuellement des solutions fantastiques à ses problèmes? Ça sonne comme si j'étais une calculatrice.

Voici ce que je pense: peut-être que notre super-héros est tombé amoureux de son assistante parce que nous avons des pouvoirs qui s'opposent diamétralement. Il est pratiquement invulnérable. Je suis exagérément vulnérable. Peut-être que je suis son complet opposé, et nous nous attirons tels des aimants cosmiques.

Peut-être que c'est une entorse acceptable lorsque l'héroïne prévue par le plan A est absurde d'ennui et de vanité. Plan B: Voyons voir si l'assistante aux blouses de labo et aux lunettes de protection est encore disponible.

J'expose ma théorie à Edward, et il fait mine de se taper la tête sur le volant.

« Tu n'es pas le Plan B. Tu n'es pas la paille la plus courte. Tu n'es pas le choix subsidiaire. » Il a l'air de vouloir m'enfoncer ça dans le crâne en me tapant la tête plutôt que le volant. Mais je suis certaine qu'il a trop du gentleman en lui pour donner suite à cette idée. « Il n'y a pas de Plan B. Tu étais le Plan A depuis le début. »

« D'accord. » Je dis.

« D'accord quoi? » Il me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, et je suis certaine que mon visage n'est pas en train d'inspirer confiance.

« Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur le fait que je sois ou non le Plan B. »

Il roule des yeux, mais je crois qu'il sent bien que j'ai fait marche arrière. Parce que c'est le cas. Un petit peu.

Nous restons assis en silence pendant un moment. Et tandis que je suis assise là, à m'occuper de mes affaires, j'entends le son le plus improbable qui soit.

Un _ricanement_.

Le vampire viens juste de _ricaner_.

« Dis, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que je n'ai à aucun moment pensé que tu mettrais le costume de bourdon? »

* * *

><p>Nous atteignons Atlanta en pleine heure de pointe et Edward rejoint en soupirant les rangs des banlieusards qui transitent au ralenti.<p>

« Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture. » Dit-il tout en rétrogradant vivement.

Je regarde dans sa direction et m'avise du flagrant délit d'hypocrisie. « _Tu_ devrais mettre _ta_ ceinture. »

« C'est moi, l'invulnérable vampire, ici, tu te rappelles? »

« Ça n'aidera pas si un flic nous arrête. »

« Je suis aussi le détecteur de radar intégré. »

Tout en grommelant un truc du style qu'Edward est assez vieux pour être mon grand-père, j'étire la ceinture en travers de mon corps et la boucle dans un clic.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Edward est obligé de sauter sur le frein tandis qu'une petite vieille dans une péniche de voiture s'engage sans se presser dans notre voie, sa voiture tournant si lentement qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être le Titanic.

Je suis projetée en avant et la ceinture mord dans ma chair. Un grognement rien moins que féminin m'échappe.

« Désolé. » dit Edward d'une voix tendue. « C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pour habitude de–– » Il s'interromp.

Je suis en train d'écarter précautionneusement la ceinture de mon cou lorsque je remarque qu'Edward me fixe du regard. Ou, plus exactement, il fixe mon cou. Si c'était possible, je dirais que son visage a pâli d'un cran. [4]

« Quoi? »

Je suis son regard. Je vois alors le début d'un bleu s'épanouir au-dessus de mon col.

Immédiatement, je sais que ça n'est pas une bonne chose.

Immédiatement, je sais que je suis sur le point de découvrir à quelle vitesse la plaisanterie peut vous sauter à la figure.

Edward force ses yeux à se détourner. Droit devant lui, vrille un regard incendiaire sur la petite touffe de cheveux blancs bouclés qu'on voit à peine au dessus du siège de la petite vieille, mais je sais qu'il ne la voit pas. Il voit chacun des vaisseaux sanguins d'une toile d'araignée mutilée qui s'étirent sous ma peau.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça. » dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question.

« _Ça_ n'est rien. »

« Ça avait pourtant bien l'air de quelque chose, pour moi. »

« Oh, allez, quoi. Je suis comme qui dirait une pêche ambulante. J'attrapperais un bleu rien que si tu me regardais de travers en louchant. »

Il me lance alors un regard qui pourrait déformer l'acier. Ou, comme je venais juste de le dire, qui pourrait me mâcher le visage au point de le réduire en compote.

Je plaide: « C'était un accident. »

Il secoue la tête avec véhémence, les yeux comme des charbons ardents.

Il dit: « Un accident, c'est lorsque tu bouscules quelqu'un et le fais lâcher ses livres. Un accident, c'est lorsque tu te cognes l'orteil contre la baignoire. Un accident, ce _n'est pas_ lorsqu'on te jette si violemment dans une piscine que tu te retrouves avec un bleu de la taille d'une balle de soft-ball [5] le jour suivant.

« S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ces derniers mois, c'est bien que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal volontairement. »

Il frappe le volant de sa paume gantée, fort.

« Mon existence à elle seule est un danger pour toi. Regarde seulement tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis entré dans ta vie.

« Oui. Regardons. Tu te souviens du passage dans lequel tu me sauves du fourgon? Je suis _en vie_ à cause de toi. »

Il se renfrogne. « Non. Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu t'es jamais retrouvée exposée au fourgon en premier lieu. »

Mes yeux clignent.

« Mais de quoi tu _parles_? »

« De ma présence –– Je te rendais nerveuse. Tes paumes étaient moites de transpiration. Tu t'es débattue avec la poignée de ta portière. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais déjà traversé la moitié du parking bien à l'abri dans le tank qui te sert de voiture avant même que le fourgon de Tyler ne s'approche un tant soit peu de cette plaque de verglas. »

Là, c'est moi, à court de mots.

« Tu...

Je ne...

C'est un ramassis de ... »

Je n'arrive même pas à finir.

Et finis par dire: « Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si, je le sais. » Rétorque-t-il doucement. « Alice l'a vu. »

Alors comme ça, Alice ne me dit rien pour le portail, mais lui dit, à lui, pour fourgon. Je commence à voir combien une voyante peut être fantastiquement inutile.

Edward poursuit: « Précédemment, j'ai dit que tout ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait pour toi, et j'avais raison. Tout ce que je _suis_, je le suis pour toi. »

Ses yeux perdent leur chaleur aussi vite que des charbons sortis du feu.

« Mais je suis un tueur. Pour toi, je suis la mort. »

Les voitures klaxonnent et Edward rétrograde et cette stupide ceinture s'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans ma chair.

« C'est pour ça que je te conduis à Jacksonville, Bella. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. »

Trop tard.

* * *

><p>Notre achevons notre petite odyssée comme nous l'avons commencée –– dans le silence. Mais le silence est différent, cette fois. Il n'est plus comme un pardessus étouffant, il est davantage pareil, maintenant, au linceul blanc qui recouvre un cadavre. Nous discutons à bâtons rompus et remuons le silence de nos souffles, mais il finit toujours par revenir se poser sur nos yeux, nos nez, nos bouches.<p>

C'est mon tour de rester assise dans la voiture en agonisant sur le silence de l'autre.

Edward fait sa meilleure interprétation d'un cadavre. Assis là dans toute sa sombre et taciturne gloire, il est comme un trou noir super-massif, aspirant toute vie et toute couleur autour de lui.

Je lui lance de fréquents regards –– l'avancée de sa mâchoire, la ligne ferme de ses lèvres, ses doigts serrés sur le volant. Il ne me retourne pas mes regards. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais –– si je ne savais pas qu'il était un vampire centenaire et sophistiqué –– je dirais qu'il est en train de bouder.

Je veux lui insuffler ma vie. Je veux lui dire que je me fiche éperdument qu'il m'ait accidentellement malmenée pendant qu'il me sauvait la vie. Je veux me cogner le front sur le tableau de bord pour lui prouver que, moi aussi, je peux me donner des bleus.

Mais, plus important, je veux lui rappeler que les bleus, ça guérit. Donnez-moi assez de temps, et mon corps peut tout guérir. La véritable question c'est: est-ce que je peux le guérir, _lui_? Est-ce que je suis capable d'apprendre de nouvelles grimaces à un vieux vampire?

Est-ce que je peux montrer à ce vampire qu'il est moins monstre qu'il n'est homme? Le convaincre qu'il y a plus de chance qu'il s'ampute lui-même en se rongeant le bras plutôt qu'il de me fasse mal volontairement? Lui prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute que si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à lui, et à lui seul?

Je ne peux qu'essayer.

Et comme tourne mon esprit, les roues de la Volvo tournent, et tournent, et tournent.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la fin de l'acte II de Groupe O. Le film a repris son cours, humaine et vampire sont en transit pour la dernière ligne droite.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NotesBleues<strong>

[1] "_**Assortiment d'articles de toilette nettement disposés en grille compulsive**_": Voir note [5] Chap 6

[2] "_**mon T-shirt de chez Wal-mart tout neuf**_" : Probablement une référence au dialogue du film Rainman , dans lequel Raymond Babbit (l'autiste joué par Dustin Hoffman) n'accepte de porter que des caleçons de chez k-mart.

[3] ''_**Pinkie et Brain**_": Mais si vous les connaissez: ça commençait toujours par:

_« Dis, Cortex, tu veux faire quoi cette nuit ?»_

_- La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus: tenter de conquérir le monde !»_

Deux souris de labo, avec Cortex en cerveau de ce duo à la Laurel et Hardy, et Minus son accolyte et faire-valoir, un peu limité.

Bref, Pinky and Brain (**Minus et Cortex**, en VF) est une série animée US de Tom Ruegger diffusée en France de /96 à 98, dans Decode pas Bunny sur Canal + Les Minikeums sur France 3 et sur cartoon Network, ainsi que sur Teletoon à partir de 98 au Canada.

Wiki vous dira le reste.

Par contre, ce que Wiki ne vous dira pas, c'est pourquoi on passe des orteils mentionnés pas Edward à la réflexion de Bella sur une série animée qui a fait nos petits délices: il se trouve qu'en Anglais le petit doigt d'une main s'appelle le "pinkie (finger)". Le petit orteil d'un pied, s'appelle donc le "Pinkie toe'', d'où le rapport avec la souris Pinky, connue en Français sous le nom de Minus.

Faut que je bidouille un jeu de mot, là dessus. Mais je profite d'un ordi et d'une connexion internet pour vous livrer ce chapitre qui attend sur Google Drive depuis des mois.

[4] "_**son visage a pâli d'un cran**_" _( turned a whiter shade of pale)_ .

Référence à la chanson ''A Whiter Shade of Pale'', très certainement. Premier single du groupe Britannique Procol Harum, propulsé n°1 au hit parade dès sa sortie en 1967. C'est pas tout jeune, mais c'est toujours aussi cool. Le titre siginifie: ''Un ton plus blanc que pâle'', littéralement. Comprendre: plus pâle que pâle, quoi. Merveilleusement approprié pour un vampire Meyerien au teint de marbre de Carare (de cas rare, aussi, d'ailleurs).

[5] "_**De la taille d'une balle de softball**_" : la taille officielle d'une balle de softball est de 9 cm (12"). je suis nulle en sport, et le softball à l'air de trop ressembler au Baseball dont il est dérivé pour que j'arrive à faire la différence. Les canadiens Français appellent ce sport balle molle".

Voili-voilou. c'est fini. pour ce chapitre que j'appellerais un chapitre de transition. Je suis navrée de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps, mais ils se passe des trucs, là dans ma vie qui requierent ma présence. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Sachez, toutefois, qu'il reste à présent peu de chapitres pour conclure cette fic, et que j'ai bien l'intention de mener sa traduction jusqu'à son terme, quel que soit le temps écoulé entre la publication de ces chapitres.

Pour celui-ci, j'ai rebidouiller certaines phrases après le passage de ma beta, donc toute FÔte qui vous agresserait la rétine sera à mettre à mon passif.

Merci de votre compréhension et surtout de votre fidélité.


	9. Inquisition

**Mention légale** : Type O Negative est à quothme ce que Twilight est à Stephenie. Moi, Bluelinote, ne suis que leur messager.  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> à tous ceux qui suivent, favorisent et commentent cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Rappelez-vous<strong> : Edward et Bella sont en route pour Jacksonville car Edward veut éloigner Bella de lui. En chemin, ils passent une nuit dans un motel avec piscine où Bella apprend le grand méchant secret d'Edward. Pardon, les TROIS grands méchants secrets d'Edward : c'est un vampire (1), un vampire aux yeux jaune qui ont un jour été rouge (2), un vampire repentant trop attiré par une certaine humaine qu'il apprécie beaucoup, et ce n'est pas Rosalie (3).

* * *

><p><strong> -(| GROUPE O NEGATIF|)-<strong>

**9- Inquisition**

Nous arrivons à Jacksonville au crépuscule – ces limbes entre la lumière et l'obscurité qui reflètent parfaitement celles dans lesquelles Edward et moi nous trouvons en ce moment. Je suis déçue d'avoir à attendre une autre nuit avant de pouvoir ressentir pleinement le pays du soleil. Et puis, il me vient à l'esprit qu'Edward le veut probablement ainsi. Je repense au temps que nous avons passé ensemble, à l'intérieur pour la majeure partie ou bien la nuit. Cela expliquerait pourquoi lui et ses frère et sœur n'étaient pas en cours les deux jours qui ont suivi l'épreuve de Rosalie. Cela expliquerait les vitres illégalement teintées de sa voiture. Et ses gants de pilotage.

Quelque part, je ne pense pas que, là, il apprécierait que je lui dise que le cuir lui donne l'air sexy.

Lorsqu'Edward arrive en trombe dans l'allée de la petite maison bleue de Renée, la lumière s'écoule de chacune des fenêtres et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée presque instantanément. Renée dévale le porche en trois bonds et me serre dans ses bras avec effusion avant même que j'ai fini de m'extraire de la voiture.

Elle se montre plus polie avec Edward.

Lorsqu 'il se tourne pour aller prendre nos sacs dans le coffre, elle hausse les sourcils à mon adresse, ses yeux bleus sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. Je lui ai dit que j'amenais quelqu'un. J'ai oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il était de sexe masculin. Et plus que passablement séduisant.

Tandis qu'elle nous mène vers la maison, Renée a dans les yeux le regard de la mère qui cogite. Elle prend la mesure d'Edward dans sa tête, essayant de voir s'il est assez bien pour sa fille. Si elle décide qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi, Edward sera son plus grand fan.

Lorsque vous ramenez quelqu'un de spécial à la maison pour le présenter au parent, vous avez certains espoirs et certaines attentes. Vous espérez que le parent en question trouvera que le quelqu'un de spécial est mûr/e. Qu'il ou elle est intelligent/e. Qu'il ou elle est digne de son enfant. Vous attendez de votre quelqu'un de spécial qu'il ou elle se montre charmant/e. Et respectueux/se. Et qu'il ou elle ait des manières appropriées.

Edward Cullen ne déçoit ni espoirs, ni attentes.

Il met le charme en marche. Et Renée fond. Il veut tout savoir de sa pelouse nouvellement dessinée, de la décoration extérieure de la maison, et du chemin de pierre fait-main qui mène aux marches de l'entrée. Renée n'aime rien tant que de parler de ses projets-lubies. Bien entendu, Edward le sait.

Edward Cullen est le parfait quelqu'un de spécial. Bien sûr, mis à part le fait qu'il a continuellement envie de me tuer –– une petite pépite que nous serions bien avisés de cacher à Renée.

Elle nous mène jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage. Il y a le même lit blanc à quatre colonnes aux murs, les mêmes images de chevaux que je me rappelle de mon année de sixième. Presque comme si Renée avait transplanté ma chambre d'Arizona en Floride, s'efforçant de faire comme si... quoi? Comme si elle avait toujours une petite fille?

Je remarque qu'il y a un autre matelas par terre, pour le quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle me voit le regarder, Renée se tourne vers Edward avec un sourire des plus sucrés. « M'aiderais-tu à transporter ce couchage en bas. »

« Bien entendu. » répond Edward et il garde les bras tendus pendant que Renée y empile les affaires. Tout ce que j'aperçois d'Edward à présent, c'est la houppette de ses cheveux.

« J'espère que tu apprécies les canapés. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle le guide jusqu'au salon au rez-de-chaussée.

« Il les adore. » crié-je, pour aider.

Renée s'assure qu'Edward est bien installé et s'arrête dans ma chambre pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, promettant une visite complète pour le lendemain matin. Après qu'elle est partie, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre tandis que j'ouvre mon lit. Edward entre et referme la porte sans bruit derrière lui.

« Merci pour le commentaire sur le canapé. Maintenant, ta mère se demande si nous dormons ensemble. »

« Cela aiderait-il si nous lui disions que tu ne dors pas tout court? »

« Probablement pas. »

Edward reste près de la porte, et je m'aperçois qu'il a abandonné son charme de façade comme une mue de serpent. Retour à la case statu-quo taciturne, je vois.

« En parlant de dormir, puis-je me permettre de t'offrir ce fabuleux rocking-chair rétro? » Malgré moi, je lance un regard plein d'espoir au petit fauteuil de bois dans lequel mes parents avaient l'habitude de me bercer pour que je m'endorme quand j'étais bébé. « A moins que ce canapé ne te plaise vraiment. »

« A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin de faire. »

« Ah. »

Et puis, je comprends.

« _Oh_. Tu a besoin de ''prendre l'air''?

Regardez un peu ça ! Nous avons même nos propres mots de code. Plus super-héros que ça, y'a pas.

« Oui. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

Je tapote l'oreiller avec un peu trop de force.

« J'ai cru le comprendre. » _Pouff !_, fait l'oreiller. « Comme si nous ne venions pas juste de passer des jours et des jours ensemble enfermés dans une voiture. »

« Oui, bon... » fait Edward, en raclant le sol du bout de ses chaussures. « D'une certaine manière, rester si près de toi pendant si longtemps est plus facile. Même si je ne peux pas m'immuniser contre ton odeur avec le temps, comme le ferait un humain, le temps la rend plus facile à supporter. »

« Super. » Rétorqué-je brusquement, parce qu'au point où j'en suis, le fait qu'il soit immunisé contre mon odeur ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'importance. « Tu comptes reprendre la route une fois que tu auras pris ton petit casse-croûte? »

Il a l'air surpris. « Ce serait malpoli. Je ne veux pas offenser Renée. » Quelle importance, ce que Renée peut bien penser de lui? « Je pensais repartir demain soir. »

Mon estomac me tombe dans les chaussettes. Demain, donc. Moins de 24 heures pour déterrer mon arme secrète.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'éveille, les yeux voilés de sommeil dans l'obscurité, pour apercevoir Edward rentrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre.

« Comment était les poissons? » lui demandé-je, en marmonnant, seulement à moitié réveillée.

« En fait, c'était un phoque. »

« Tu as assommé un bébé phoque? »

« Chh. » murmure-t-il en se penchant pour me donner un baiser sur le front. Comme si c'était un baiser enchanté, je retombe dans le monde des rêves. Mais, même dans mes rêves, je sens près de moi une présence réconfortante veiller sur moi dans mon sommeil. La personne fredonne, le même air obsédant que je n'avais encore jamais entendu avant cette semaine mais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir connu toute ma vie durant.

* * *

><p>Notre premier jour à Jacksonville commence comme s'il allait être une de ces journées parfaites. Le genre de jours sur lesquels vous vous retournez quand vous avez 80 ans et que vous appelez '' les jours glorieux''. Le genre de jour qui vous fait presque oublier qu'il pourrait fort bien être le dernier que vous passerez avec Edward Cullen.<p>

Ce jour-là, je découvre pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu Edward en plein soleil. Renée est sortie faire des courses, et il s'avance jusqu'au bord de son patio couvert. Il se cantonne fermement à l'ombre, les yeux sur moi qui siège telle une reine sur mon trône de chaise longue au beau milieu de mon royaume d'herbe. Et, oui, je sirote un verre de limonade. Le soleil tire une ligne entre nous sur le ciment.

Je regarde Edward avec une éclat diabolique dans le regard.

« Je te mets au défi, dis-je, d'avancer dans le soleil. » Mon corps s'abreuve de la chaleur, et je me sens toute grillée et paresseuse, capable de tout.

Voici ce que j'attends qu'Edward fasse: Qu'il secoue la tête avant de reculer d'un petit pas pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'exécuterait pas.

Voici ce que fait Edward: Il sourit tristement et fait un pas en avant dans le soleil.

En vertu de tout ce que je sais des vampires, c'est là où je m'attends à ce que la peau d'Edward commence à brûler et à se détacher de ses os avant que ceux-ci, à leur tour, ne se changent en poussière. A tout le moins, je m'attends à ce que le soleil ne l'expose qu'en tant que ce qu'il est vraiment, sa brillante façade arrachée, ne laissant que des muscles et des os repoussants. Avec peut-être quelques asticots grouillants pour renforcer l'aspect mort-vivant.

Au lieu de quoi, sa façade commence à briller d'autant plus. Tandis que la chair pâle d'Edward est exposée au rayons du soleil, elle explose en millions de facettes de lumière. Il traverse lentement la pelouse, dans les mille feux de ses yeux et de son corps. Il se tient debout face au soleil, ses bras de feu légèrement écartés, paumes tendues vers moi. Presque comme s'il me disait: « Ça, c'est moi. Voici ce que je suis. »

Je pense: Vraiment? Le garçon déjà ridiculement séduisant devient encore plus magnifique au soleil?

Métaphoriquement, Edward est devenu le diamant le plus gros et le plus brillant du monde. Soudain, je regarde tout ce que je sais des vampires sous un autre angle.

Considérons donc la symbolique, là.

Et si, posé-je, Edward n'était pas une vampire maléfique, après tout? Ou plutôt, si un vampire n'était pas ce que l'on croit. On a passé beaucoup de temps et investi beaucoup d'effort à étudier les vampires au cours des années. Mais et si la soif d'un vampire n'était pas une malédiction mais, plutôt, le péché qui tente le vampire en devenir?

Regardez mieux.

Laisser glisser votre focale comme moi.

La symbolique est si évident, là, que ça m'en mord pratiquement le cou.

Peut-être que les vampires ne sont rien de plus que des bébés papillons. Comme les chenilles et les têtards, ils ont un voyage à accomplir avant d'atteindre leur forme ultime. Il bravent le feu de leur soif et émergent de l'autre côté, après avoir fait un choix.

Certains pourraient voir Edward comme une créature satanique, marquée à jamais au fer rouge du soleil de sorte que personne ne puisse se tromper sur ce qu'il est. De sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais parcourir la terre pendant la journée. De sorte qu'il soit relégué dans une nuit infinie.

Mais moi, je vois tout autre chose. Je vois une forme que la gloire du soleil embrase. Je vois des yeux dorés me regarder avec bonté. Une épée de feu dans sa main devrait seule parachever ce tableau. Je suis certaine qu'Edward a la voix chantante d'un ange pour régaler les oreilles des bergers qui gardent leur troupeau la nuit.

Edward ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux. Je me demande ce qu'il y voit tandis que ces impossibles pensées courent le guilledou dans ma tête. Je me demande s'il sait qu'il est la chose la plus belle que j'aie jamais vue. Si j'avais été sur le fil du portail quant à la beauté d'Edward (ce qui n'est pas le cas), la vision qu'il m'offrait m'aurait certainement fait tomber du bon côté

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à l'amener à voir ce que je vois.

« Tu vas griller. » lui dis-je.

Il me sourit d'un sourire qui montre toutes ses dents brillantes.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Bon, alors, c'est _moi_ que tu vas frire. Je crois que tu fais loupe et que tu magnifies les rayons du soleil dans ma direction. »

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions probablement te ramener à l'intérieur. »

Est-ce que j'ai tort d'être secrètement ravie qu'Edward soit si protecteur? Ne lui dites pas. Je soupçonne que vous n'avez encore rien vu du côté protecteur dEdward. C'est son profil de personnalité qui le dit.

Est-ce que j'ai tort de souhaiter pouvoir juste rester assise là et admirer sans fin Edward dans le soleil?

Juste à ce moment, l'octogénaire voisin de Renée sort d'un pas tremblant sur son patio. Il nous regarde, nous sourit de toute son absence de dents, et nous salue de la main.

Edward le salue en retour.

« Edward! » Sifflé-je, en attrapant son bras. « Ce croulant peut sans erreur possible voir que tu scintilles. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il croit tout le temps voir des gens qui scintille. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Renée est de retour à la maison, Edward et moi l'aidons à décharger les courses. Je le regarde adroitement naviguer autour des flaques du soleil entrant à flot par les fenêtres de la cuisine. Subtilement, il m'indique où tout se range.<p>

« Maman » fais-je tout en rangeant les œufs au frigo. « Où est ce que tu gardes les affaires de Grand-mère? »

Edward est adossé au comptoir. Il me regarde d'un air curieux, comme il ne peut utiliser les pensées de Renée pour se faire une idée de ce que je cherche.

« Hmm » réfléchit-elle. Sa voix nous parvient étouffée parce qu'elle a la tête dans la réserve. « Je crois que la plupart se trouve au grenier. » Elle ressort la tête et me regarde. « Tu a besoin de quelque chose en particulier? »

Oui.

« Non, j'aimerais juste y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Edward et moi passons le reste de l'après-midi à fouiller dans le chaos qu'est le grenier de Renée. Nous y trouvons beaucoup de choses à moi. Edward se réjouit de se moquer des photos de Petite Bella.

« Je ne suis pas photogénique. » Fais-je.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Je brandit une photo encadrée de mon premier jour d'école. J'arbore un large sourire absurde, histoire de mieux exposer le trou à la place duquel mes dents de devant auraient dû se trouver.

Lui, m'en montre une bien à lui–– un Polaroïd de nous deux au bal de promo. Je suis surprise qu'il l'ait gardée. Et encore plus surprise qu'il l'ait sur lui dans son portefeuille. Sur la photo, mon visage est plein de promesse, mes yeux brillent, et mes joues se teintent d'un début de rougeur.

Nous restons là une seconde nous tendant nos photo de Bella la désespérée comme les pièces à conviction A et B. Et puis je m'incline et repose le cadre face tournée sur un carton à portée de main.

« Ouais, tu as cet effet-là sur moi. » Je marmonne.

« Es-tu en train de dire que je fais ressortir ta beauté intérieure? »

« La seule chose qui soit belle en ce qui me concerne, c'est mon nom, le rendant donc inapproprié de fait. Cependant, je te concède que, sur cette photo, j'ai moins l'air d'être un rebut que d'habitude. »

Dans un carton plein d'albums photos, je trouve ce que je cherche. Au même moment, Edward se trouve un trésor rien que pour lui.

« Il faut que je vois ça. »

Il a dans les mains une paire de rollers, reliques de l'année que j'ai passée avec ma mère. Elle est toujours en train d'essayer de nouvelles choses; les rollers étaient à la mode cette année-là.

« Pas tant que je vivrais. »

« J'ai un faible pour ton corps bien vivant. »

Je crois avoir déjà tout expliqué d'Edward et de regard dopé au super-pouvoirs. Inutile de dire qu'il est parvenu à me faire sortir sur les rollers après que le soleil se soit couché.

Tel que je me le rappelais, je suis aussi gracieuse sur des rollers qu'une girafe l'est sur la glace.

Toutefois, Edward fait que ça en vaille la peine. J'aurais fait du roller sur un pied le long d'une rampe rouillée au-dessus d'une mer de punaises juste pour sentir ses mains sur ma taille tandis qu'il allonge son trot sans effort à côté de moi. Et pour sentir ses bras se resserrer autour de moi lorsque je commence à tomber.

Je veux que jamais il ne me lâche.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous retournons à l'intérieur, j'aide Renée à mettre la dernière main au dîner qu'elle a acheté tout fait. Mais en réalité, je n'ai pas envie de manger. Bien que j'aie ce creux à l'estomac, ce n'est pas de la faim. Je ne veux pas passer les précieuses heures qu'il peut bien me rester avec Edward à pratique une activité qui le dégoûte.<p>

Curieusement, cependant, Edward me pousse pratiquement vers la table du repas. Je m'attends à ce qu'il trouve une excuse quelconque, qu'il feigne peut-être d'être malade, pour échapper au repas. Au lieu de çà, il est déjà assis à sa place lorsque Renée et moi commençons à amener les plats.

Après m'avoir lancé un seul regard en coin, Edward tourne toute son attention vers Renée. Et lorsque je dis toute son attention, vous savez que je parle de son regard boosté aux super-pouvoirs.

Comme toujours, il est l'exemple-même de la politesse et du charme. Il assaille Renée de questions simples pour la faire parler. Ce qu'elle fait pour s'amuser comment est son club de lecture, qu'elle est l'histoire de son octogénaire voisin.

Il écoute avec attention, mais pas ses paroles. Dans les brèves périodes de silence, les yeux de Renée se posent sur moi comme si elle se doutait que quelque chose est en train de se jouer. Elle ne parvient pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agit. Peut-être qu'elle est comme moi et quelle s'est fabriqué sa propre explication au sujet de ses yeux peu communs.

Moi aussi, je veut savoir ce qui est en train de se jouer. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis en train de regarder Renée fondre en une flaque de chocolat gluant au jolis petits pieds d'Edward.

Puis, Edward demande: « Qu'est ce qui a motivé votre départ de Floride? »

Je me fige, ma fourchette de petits pois à mi-chemin de ma bouche.

Le passé. Il lui pose des question sur le passé.

Pour une fois, Renée ne se plonge pas dans l'histoire. « Oh, je suis sûre que Bella t'a déjà tout dit à ce sujet. »

« À dire vrai, je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant : obtenir des information de Bella peut s'apparenter à arracher des dents. »

Bingo. C'est là où il veut en venir avec ses questions. Et je ne veux tellement pas qu'il en vienne là.

Ils éclatent de rire; Renée sait exactement de quoi il parle. Elle est toujours en train de me dire que je dois m'ouvrir, sourire davantage, me raconter à de parfaits étrangers.

Lorsque Renée est en plein milieu d'une histoire de sa rencontre avec Phil, j'ouvre la bouche pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

« Maman » dis-je. « Ces petits pois sont délicieux. C'est quelle marque? »

Elle me regarde bizarrement. « Je ne me rappelle pas. Tu ne les a pas tous mangés? »

Edward ne m'adresse même pas un regard, bien que le coin de sa bouche se relève comme il comprend que j'ai enfin raccroché les wagons. Il capture encore une fois l'attention de Renée, l'amenant à finir l'histoire où elle explique comment Phil l'a complètement chavirée.

Muette d'horreur, je regarde Edward verbalement encercler Renée, lui, le lion des montagnes pour l'agneau qu'elle est. Lorsque sans que je sache comment, il oriente la conversation sur Forks, je suis à une fraction de seconde de bondir dans ma chambre.

Edward s'en aperçoit.

« Bella » dit-il –– la transition la plus abrupte qu'il ait faite de toute la soirée. « N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à demander à ta mère? A propos de Forks? »

Et juste comme çà, je me retrouve sous les projecteurs de leurs regards, sur le devant de la scène, en plein centre. Ma bouche s'ouvre, et je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est ce que ressent un daim lorsqu'il croise la route d'un vampire dans les bois.

Je pense à un million de questions que je pourrais poser à Renée, des questions sans danger sur le présent et le futur et les petits pois. Mais je sais celle qu'Edward veut que je pose sur mon passé. Il vient juste de passer une heure à tout mettre en place comme il faut, trouvant ses répliques dans ce qu'il pouvait piocher dans le cerveau de Renée à la recherche de ce qui explique pourquoi je suis comme je suis.

Il ne peut pas lire mes pensées, aussi il a trouvé ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Sans que je sache comment, en moins d'une journée, Edward est parvenu à fouiller dans le placard familial et à en extraire _le_ squelette.

Pour ce qui est des cadavres, celui-ci est plutôt conventionnel. Pas de ces sombres et profonds secrets entourant meurtres ou abus tels ceux qui accablent d'autres familles. Charlie et Renée continuent à se parler après leur divorce relativement à l'amiable. Et en dehors de son aversion pour les enfants et de son ego surdimensionné, Phil était un type super.

Mais ce seul événement a tout simplement modelé le reste de ma vie, pour le pire ou le meilleur. C'est la seule chose dont Renée et moi n'avons jamais discuté. Et elle discute avec moi de tout le reste –– l'école, les garçons, même Charlie.

Mais cette chose est toujours là, dans l'espace des silences entre nos conversations. Si nous commençons à plonger ne serait-ce qu'un gros orteil dans les eaux dangereuses, nous battons toutes les deux en retraite volontairement, elle, telle un papillon porté par la brise, moi, telle une autruche replongeant sa tête dans le sable.

Même à présent, nous sommes rigidement assises en face l'une de l'autre de part et d'autre de la table, la même panique mise en abysme à l'infini dans le miroir de nos yeux.

En l'espace d'une seule heure, Edward Cullen a découvert la raison pour laquelle je vis dans ma tête, pourquoi je me ferme au monde, pourquoi je crois qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse jamais m'aimer.

La solution de facilité –– la simplicité selon Bella –– serait de poser un nombre quelconque de questions spirituelles qui se bousculent sur le bout de ma langue plutôt que celle qu'il me faut arracher des sombres recoins de mon âme.

Mais la juste chose à faire est de prononcer quatre mots.

Quatre mots, c'est tout. Mais ce sont les quatre mots les plus importants que j'aie jamais prononcés.

« Regrettes-tu d'être partie? »


	10. 10- La dernière fois

**Mention légale :**

**Type o negative est a quothme ce que twilight est à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Moi, je ne suis que leur messager.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(| GROUPE O NEGATIF |)-<strong>

**10- La dernière fois.**

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi Renée est partie. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui a poussé la mère d'un nouveau-né à prendre la tangente, sans le-dit enfant. D'après les petits indices que Charlie m'a laissés au fil des années, j'ai une assez bonne idée du _pourquoi_.

J'avais juste besoin de savoir _comment._

J'avais besoin de savoir si elle avait regardé en arrière. Si elle s'était arrêtée près du berceau une dernière fois. Si le fait de ne pas voir grandir sa petite fille lui avait manqué.

Renée se dégonfle à vue d'œil sur sa chaise.

« Oh, ma chérie. » Elle souffle, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aborde la question de cette manière. Comme si ces quatre mots-là avait laissé quatre trous dans son cœur. « Chaque jour. Je l'ai regretté chaque jour depuis que je suis partie. Mais j'étais déprimée et dépassée par les événements. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je t'emmènerais avec moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de nuits j'ai passées à pleurer parce que... »

Elle continue encore et encore, et j'absorbe tout ce qu'elle dit. Je reste assise, engourdie et calme, les larmes sur mon visages, jumelles miroir de celles de Renée. Je remarque à peine qu'Edward débarrasse nos assiettes et reste en retrait à la cuisine.

Je me demande: à quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie, en grandissant en Arizona? Peut-être que j'aurais eu le teint bronzé.

Je me demande: à quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie avec Renée comme mère? Quelque part, je ne parviens pas à me l'imaginer –– avec toute sa gloire erratique d'écervelée –– dans ce rôle. Je ne parviens pas à l'imaginer rester tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour çà.

« Je suis si contente que nous prenions un nouveau départ, maintenant. » dit Renée « Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me rattraper. Mais je peux essayer. Je me suis même juré de faire une croix sur les hommes. »

Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle Phil l'a laissée choir comme une patate trop chaude juste après qu'ils avaient emménagé à Jacksonville et qu'il avait été engagé en première ligue.

Elle continue à jacasser, que je vais avoir ma propre salle de bain et que nous pouvons planter une roseraie et faire du jogging le long de la plage tous les jours. Je pense: les roses ne poussent probablement pas ici. Et puis, je ne sais pas courir.

Alors qu'elle me parle, je garde les yeux fixés sur les épaules raides d'Edward tandis qu'il lave et rince et répète les mêmes gestes devant l'évier. Il lave chaque dent de chaque fourchette. Il nous laisse du champ. Il est temps de parler.

Mais aussi, il vient juste de sournoisement éviter un nouveau repas.

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, Renée veut se lancer dans le tissage du lien mèrefille que nous venons de renouveler, en jouant à un jeu de société familial. Pendant qu'elle installe le plateau, j'aide Edward à finir la vaisselle en me chargeant de rincer et d'essuyer. Edward se montre distant, probablement en préparation de son départ, aussi adopté-je le même comportement en réponse. Je ne lui adresse pas une parole hormis « Tu as oublié une tâche, là. ». Ce que bien sûr, il n'a pas fait.

Lorsque je le laisse essuyer le dernier plat, j'entre au salon et découvre que chaque surface plane disponible est couverte d'un assortiment complet de jeux familiaux pour les quatre ans et plus. Renée a ouvert toutes sortes de jeux auxquels personne n'avait jamais touché auparavant et est en train d'assembler différentes pièces et plateaux. Alors que je me fraies un chemin tortueux jusqu'à elle, je marche sur plus d'un plateau et j'en entends au moins un craquer.

Renée se penche vers moi d'un air de conspiratrice tandis que j'atteins le canapé.

« Je ne savais pas que les hommes savaient faire la vaisselle. » murmure-t-elle, les yeux tournés vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Edward est à moitié femme. » C'est ce que dit son profil psychologique.

Renée hoche la tête sérieusement, comme si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Au point où nous en sommes, Edward aurait probablement pu se mettre à quatre pattes et aboyer comme un chien que Renée croirait quand même qu'il a décroché la lune.

Après tout, il lui avait pratiquement livré sa fille sur un plateau d'argent.

J'oriente Renée vers des jeux qui ne requièrent ni capacités mentales ni aptitudes physiques particulières. Ou de garder des secrets, ou de bluffer, ou d'user de stratégie. Il n'y a aucune raison de donner à Edward un avantage injuste. Nous arrêtons notre choix sur le Monopoly.

Edward laisse Renée gagner. Je peux le dire, mais c'est juste parce que je comprends son numéro. Je connais son _modus operandi_.

Il est exceptionnellement difficile de laisser quelqu'un d'autre gagner sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Gagner à la loyale? Grisant. Gagner parce que votre adversaire vous laisse le faire? Beaucoup moins.

Edward accomplit cet exploit avec grâce. Tout est dans la voix et le visage. Edward est bien équipé dans les deux cas.

Je joue, mais je suis distraite à l'idée d'une confrontation imminente. Je possède une ou deux minuscules maisons sur les propriétés les meilleur marché. Je peux compter le nombre de mes faux billets sur les doigts d'une main. Edward et Renée se battent pour posséder le très chic Boardwalk [1]. Edward a une grille bien nette de tours arc-en-ciel méthodiquement empilées devant lui. Dans l'espace de jeu de Renée on dirait qu'une tornade a dévasté un gratte-ciel de faux billet ou deux.

Je regarde Renée et Edward alternativement, et il se métamorphosent en Jacksonville et Forks. Dans ma tête, voilà ce que je vois:

Renée –– lumineuse, pétillante, et juste un petit peu excentrique.

Edward –– sombre, orageux, et juste un petit peu effrayant.

Je pense: Edward ne peut pas me _faire_ rester à Jacksonville, si?

Nous somme sur le point de le découvrir.

* * *

><p>Il commence à se faire tard, et nous somme en train de remballer la folie des jeux de société. Je suis à court de temps. Tout arrive trop vite, et je suis en perte d'équilibre. Si je sortais mon arme secrète maintenant, je me tirerais probablement une balle dans le pied.<p>

Le garçon sournois l'a probablement prévu ainsi.

C'est maintenant le moment socialement acceptable pour qu'Edward annonce qu'il s'en va. Il peut se retirer avec grâce, ayant passé le laps de temps approprié requis par la réunion de la mère prodigue et de sa fille.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien lorsque Renée annonce qu'elle va se coucher. Ou lorsque Renée me prend dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Tu vois combien nous allons nous amuser? » soupire-t-elle dans mes cheveux. Je hoche la tête et lui réponds par un faible sourire.

Elle sourit à Edward et nous rappelle: « Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. » avant de disparaître dans le fond de la maison.

Avec le départ de Renée, Edward reprend sa pose aux épaules raides. Ses mains sont profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son jean sombre, et il me rappelle Edward au milieu d'un café il y a de cela une impossible éternité.

« Bella–– » commence-t-il. Je le coupe. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire ces mots. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il s'en va.

Je dis: « C'était quoi, çà? »

« C'était quoi _quoi_? »

« Toutes ces questions que tu as posées à Renée. »

Il pousse un soupir. « Ne peux-tu simplement me remercier? »

« Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devais faire un truc pareil seulement quelques heures avant de partir. »

« Je suis attaché à toi. »

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds. « De toute évidence, pas assez. »

« Bella, je suis tellement attaché à toi que je suis prêt à partir pour ne pas te mettre en danger. »

« _Pas me mettre en danger._ » Je répète sèchement. « Il n'y a pas un endroit où je ne sois pas en danger. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je prépare actuellement une maîtrise sur les Blessures physique. Je suis une étudiante à vie dans ce domaine, aussi vais-je probablement continuer jusqu'au doctorat après. Changer de paysage ne va pas aider. »

« En fait, » ajouté-je « Ce serait bien que j'aie mon sauveur attitré pour me rattraper quand je tombe. »

Si j'en juge par l'orage qui se déchaîne sur son visage, je peux dire sans me tromper qu'il n'aime pas cette idée. Contrairement à moi, il ne se considère pas comme un sauveur.

« Je pourrais te tuer tout aussi facilement que je peux te sauver. » dit-il sombrement. « Et qui plus est, il y a trop de soleil à Jacksonville. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Personne n'a parlé de Jacksonville. Lorsque tu partiras pour Forks, j'irai avec toi. »

Edward garde le silence pendant un long moment. Il est clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce petit accroc.

Et puis, « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as choisis de venir à Jacksonville. Tu savais que je devrais repartir. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas à y rester lorsque tu le feras. »

Il cligne des yeux. « Je te connais. Tu ne ferais pas cela à Renée. Elle vient juste de te retrouver. »

A présent, c'est mon tour de cligner des yeux rapidement, et je sens le sang quitter mon visage.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu l'as jouée Inquisition espagnole avec ma mère? Pour me rendre tout départ impossible, maintenant? »

Et moi qui pensais qu'il le faisait juste pour être le vampire plein de considération et attentionné que nous le savons être. Et lui pensait que démanteler le champ de mine émotionnel de ma relation avec ma mère lui assurerait que je quitte Forks pour de bon. Que je le quitte, lui.

Là, c'est moi, totalement furieuse. « Et bien, ton plan stupide ne marchera pas. Lorsque tu partiras pour Forks, je serai dans ta voiture. »

Son visage prend la dureté du diamant. « Non, tu n'y seras pas. »

« Comme tu veux. Alors tu devras expliquer à Renée et aux voisins pourquoi je hurle. »

« Ne fait pas çà. » La voix d'Edward est basse, dangereuse.

« Je _dois_ le faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir loin de moi. Je ne le _peux_ pas. »

Sûrement, il doit le comprendre.

Mais il dit: « Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Je sens mon corps sursauter comme s'il m'avait giflée. Sa voix est dure, il est en train de me dire ces choses mesquines, il est en train d'essayer de dicter ma conduite. Je suis blessée, je suis folle de rage, je veux lui faire comprendre quel cro-magnon sur-protecteur et dominateur il est.

Mais il dit: « Tu ne mettra pas un pied dans ma voiture. Et si tu me suis jusqu'à la maison... » Il manque de souffle, et il détourne le regard. « Si tu me suis jusqu'à la maison, ma famille et moi partirons. »

Partirons.

Partiront, comme dans _partir_?

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai froid. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Il dit: « C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. »

Mes genoux ne me soutiennent plus, et je m'effondre dans le canapé. Je vois vampire sur son visage.

Je suis une idiote. Je suis idiote de croire qu'un vampire puisse jamais changer. Je suis idiote de croire qu'il y a quoi que soit que je puisse dire qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Mais je ne peux pas le regarder me quitter. Je ne _peux_ pas. J'en ai trop regardé d'autres me quitter tout au long de ma vie.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui me regarde tandis que je me lève du canapé et m'éloigne vers ma chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Je veux qu'il me retienne. Je veux qu'il tende le bras et attrape le mien au passage. Je veux qu'il me rattrape si je tombe.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Au contraire, il me laisse partir.

Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je regarde une Volvo couleur argent laisser sa gomme sur l'asphalte dans sa hâte de quitter Jacksonville

* * *

><p><strong>Notesbleue<strong>

[1] **Boardwalk,** est sur le plateau d'un jeu de Monopoly standard, la propriété la plus chère du jeu. C'est l'équivalent de la Rue de la paix pour la version française du jeu, et l'une des deux cartes bleue foncé.

Et voilà , comme le titre de ce chapitre l'annonçait, Edward est parti. Et du coup je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la chanson de Jean louis Aubert: ''Voilàààà, c'est fini..."  
>Il reste cependant encore 3 chapitres. Que peut-il bien s'y passer, à votre avis?<p> 


	11. Hot-Dog Géant

**Mention légale :  
><strong>Type o negative est a quothme ce que twilight est à Stephenie Meyer.  
>Moi, je ne suis que leur messager.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-(| GROUPE O NEGATIF|)-<strong>

**11- Hot-dog géant.**

Je gis roulée en position fœtale au centre d'un lit dénudé. Mes oreillers, couvertures et draps, eux, gisent éparpillés par terre, là où ma tornade de rage initial les a aléatoirement jetés.

Je veux si désespérément hurler, et pleurer, et implorer, mais je ne semble faire autre chose que de rester allongée là et d'être.

Bien que j'oserais à peine appeler cela _être_.

Je suis vide, comme si quelqu'un avait creusé un trou de la taille d'Edward dans mon torse, un trou que rien d'autre ne pourra jamais plus combler. Je suis incomplète, brisée, vacante.

La lune traverse le ciel au ralenti. Je regarde passer le néon vert de chaque minute de chaque heure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1h12 .

Il disait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester loin de moi même s'il essayait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2h37.

Il mentait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3h23.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je comprendrais comment Roméo et Juliette en étaient venus à vouloir se tuer à cause de la perte d'un amour.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4h00.

Maintenant je comprends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A un certain moment après 4 heures du matin, j'ai dû enfin m'assoupir.

Mais je suis seule même dans mes rêves.

* * *

><p>L'odeur du bacon sonne le clairon de mon réveil. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un rocking-chair vide seulement éclairé par un obscurité inhabituelle. L'aube n'est jamais arrivée, ce matin, ce qui me convient parfaitement.<p>

Je peux entendre Renée au rez-de-chaussée, en train de parler toute seule. Elle a tendance à faire çà la malédiction des gens qui vivent seuls.

Je suis sûre que je vais moi-même finir par prendre cette habitude.

Je me laisse glisser hors du lit jusqu'au sol, essayant de décider si j'ai assez d'énergie pour parvenir jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. Je veux retarder l'inévitable. Je ne crois pas pouvoir affronter l'expression du visage de Renée quand je lui mentirai pour lui dire qu'une urgence familiale a forcé Edward à reparti la nuit dernière.

La déception sur son visage ne fera qu'entretenir la mienne.

Au lieu de çà, je prends une longue douche. J'évite toutes les lotions et les savons parfumés à la fraise. Je reste sous le jet jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude refroidisse au point d'être glacée.

Quand enfin, je ne trouve aucune autre raison de rester cachée plus longtemps dans ma chambre, j'ouvre ma porte et sors. Je descends l'escalier à pas de fourmi.

Comme je tourne le coin pour entrer dans la cuisine, je découvre que Renée n'est pas en train de parler toute seule en définitive.

Elle est en train de parler à Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward est assis à lire les pages de la bourse dans le journal du dimanche.

Et mon âme se transforme en supernova. Ce trou, ce trou abominablement vide et béant dans ma poitrine s'emplit de sa vision si rapidement que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Lui et Renée lèvent les yeux sur moi.

« Je te vois. » lâché-je maladroitement dans le silence plein d'attente.

« … préparer le p'tit déj' » m'empressé-je d'ajouter lorsque Renée me regarde curieusement. « Je vois que tu as préparé le p'tit déj'. »

« C'est Edward, en fait. Apparemment c'est un cuisinier fabuleux. »

Je m'assieds en tremblant en face d'une assiette où s'empile le petit déjeuner qu'Edward a fait pour moi. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Je ne pourrais arracher mon regard de ses yeux dorés, même si j'essayais.

Apparemment, le propriétaire de ces yeux ressent la même chose.

Tandis que Renée feuillette les pages de sa section du journal, commentant ceci ou cela, Edward et moi nous parlons avec les yeux.

_Tu es revenu_, dis-je

_Je suis là_, dit-il.

« Oh, regardez! » S'exclame Renée. « Il y a un défilé de carnaval sur la promenade aujourd'hui. »

Mes yeux se tournent avec réticence vers une annonce criarde sur le bord du journal quelle pour moi. L'annonce est d'une telle débauche que je ne suis aucunement tentée d'y répondre.

« On devrait y aller. » dit-elle.

Non, on ne devrait pas.

Mais Edward jette un regard aux petits carrés de ciel couvert que l'on distingue par la fenêtre de la cuisine et tombe d'accord.

« On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes. » dit Renée. « Bella, tu es prête à y aller, n'est-ce pas? » Sa voix est un petit peu trop éclatante, et je sais que c'est à cause de ma douche marathon.

Dix minutes.

Nous avons dix minutes avant que Renée ne revienne.

Edward dit: « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas; nous n'aurons pas tant d'occasion que çà ici de passer la journée ensemble à l'extérieur. J'aime en profiter quand je le peux. »

Mais mon cerveau est bloqué sur la fonction 'repeat'.

« Je te vois. Tu disais que je ne te verrais plus. »

« Oui. » dit-il d'un air penaud. « Je n'ai même pas pu dépasser les limites de la ville. »

Je suis abasourdie, confuse, cela ne peut être en train d'arriver. Mais je me réjouis que cela arrive.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à moi la nuit dernière? »

Il baisse la tête. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir après les chose atroces que je t'ai dites. »

« Pourquoi...? » Et ma voix comme qui dirait se brise tout simplement. « Pourquoi es-tu revenu? »

Il se rapproche de moi et caresse ma joue d'un doigt. « Parce que pendant le très court laps de temps pendant lequel j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi, je me suis rendu compte que je ne le peut pas. »

Je connais ce sentiment.

Mes joues s'embrasent. Tout en moi s'embrase. Pour lui.

Juste à ce moment-là, Renée réapparaît, brandissant son parapluie comme si c'était un fleuret d'escrimeur. « J'adore tout simplement les défilés de carnaval. »

Tandis que nous grimpons dans le break de Renée, Edward me murmure: « Nous parlerons davantage plus tard. »

Plus tard, il faudra que je sache ce que sa présence signifie pour notre futur.

Mais maintenant, j'étends le bras et pose ma main juste à côté de la sienne sur le siège, de sorte que nos petits doigts se touchent.

Nous arrivons au carnaval, et je ne peux que sortir de la voiture. Je veux que maintenant soit plus tard.

Pendant un moment, nous nous perdons dans la foule, bien que je fasse attention à ne pas m'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres dans l'orbite d'Edward. Renée se met toute seule dans un état d'excitation sans précédent tandis qu'elle voit et pointe du doigt chacune des activités kitch conçues dans le seul but de sucer l'argent hors de nos poches.

Finalement, elle et Edward se décident pour un de ces jeux où vous payez une somme rondelette pour tenter de faire tomber des quilles avec une balle de base-ball. Si vous avez de la chance, vous pouvez aller jusqu'à gagner un animal en peluche géant dont vous réalisez plus tard qu'il est trop gros pour rentrer dans votre voiture. Je ne joue pas parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer à des jeux truqués.

Lorsque Renée pousse un cri aigu, je ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Au lieu de çà, je suis distraite par une petite fille en robe blanche. Elle se tient devant un clown tenant un bouquet de ballons multicolores. La petite fille tient la main de sa mère et lui désigne un ballon du doigt.

Pendant une seconde, la foule la dissimule à ma vue.

« Bella, Edward vient juste de faire tomber toutes les quilles! » s'exclame Renée, mais je la mets en sourdine parce que (a) elle n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et (b) la perfection d'Edward m'est intimement familière.

Quelque chose dans cette petite fille fait se serrer ma gorge. Peut-être que c'est la façon dont elle sautille maintenant en tenant d'une main un ballon rouge et brillant, et de l'autre la main de sa mère. Peut-être que c'est la façon dont son père tient l'autre main de sa mère et regarde profondément dans les yeux de la femme. Il forment comme une joyeuse petite chaine, tout en sourires et en rires et en souffle d'air frais.

La fillette a même des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons sans prétention. Ni rien de spécial. Pas le genre chérubin au cheveux d'or et yeux couleur de ciel bleu. Mais de toute évidence elle est aimée quand même.

Il passent juste devant nous au moment où çà arrive. Quelqu'un dans la foule ne regarde pas où il marche, et la petite fille se retrouve brutalement bousculée. Sa mère est en train de regarder ailleurs quand la main de sa fille est arrachée à sa paume.

Dan le coin de mon champ de vision, j'aperçois Edward lancer une balle de base-ball sur une quille. La quille tombe.

Dans un mouvement similaire, la fillette tombe face contre terre sur le ciment. Ses mains sont occupées ailleurs, aussi ne rattrapent-elle pas la petite fille dans sa chute. Le ballon rouge s'échappe dans l'éther. Je regarde le père prendre dans ses bras l'enfant qui crie à présent. Je regarde les vrilles de sang serpentines couler sur le côté gauche de son visage. Des goutte brillante de pluie écarlate éclaboussent la robe blanche de la fillette.

Les blessures à la tête ne sont pas recommandées avec les robes blanches.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, je me retourne et essaie de détourner l'attention d'Edward. Mais il se raidit et se tourne vers la petite fille comme si c'était un poulet en train de rôtir sur sa broche. Ses narines se sont dilatées et ses yeux se sont assombris. Il ne m'accorde même pas un regard quand je dis son nom.

Je pense: non.

Il fait un seul pas vers l'enfant.

Je pense: pas elle.

Étant donné l'éclat rien moins que plaisant avec lequel les yeux d'Edward brillent, je suis sûre que vous comprenez ce que je fais en suivant.

Je fais deux pas trébuchants vers le stand le plus proche et m'empare de la première chose que je peux trouver. Parfait –– une fourchette à hot-dogs à deux dents.

Je reporte à nouveau mon regard sur Edward. Malgré lui, il a fait un autre pas vers la petite fille. Son corps livre une bataille intérieure, mais je vois bien qu'il est en train de perdre.

Peut-être que j'ai eu tort depuis le début.

Peut-être que c'est lui qui va prouver qu'il est bien dangereux après tout.

Mais pas avec cette petite fille comme cobaye.

J'inspire un grand coup et me poignarde l'intérieur de l'avant-bras comme si c'était un hot-dog géant. Maintenant je sais ce que ces pauvres saucisses de Frankfort éprouvent. Çà donne quelque chose comme çà.

Bon. C'est un peu... inconfortable. Peut-être même un chouïa douloureux. Pas quelque chose dont je souhaite que ça arrive souvent...

P#2M#desacrénomd'unepipe! MON BRAS BRÛLE DANS LES FLAMMES DE MILE ENFERS.

Je crois que j'ai touché un nerf sensible, là. Littéralement.

Tandis qu'Edward se retourne pour me faire face, la fourchette m'échappe des doigts et tombe par terre avec un bruit de ferraille.

« J'ai gagné un nounours! » Renée s'égosille de joie, nous tournant le dos.

Edward et moi nous faisons face comme deux cow-boys de l'Ouest en plein duel. Il est en mode total prédateur, et je fais tout ce que je peux pour le regarder calmement en ignorant les douleurs qui me poignardent le bras.

Je pense: ça se passe bien. Edward en mode statue vaut mieux qu'Edward en mode affût, n'importe quand.

Il se peut que je devienne un rien vaseuse en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de collant goutter de ma paume. J'ai beau essayer de faire comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'est, mon estomac se surpasse en ayant le mal de mer à l'avance. De toute les parties de moi qui auraient pu prétendre à une quelconque ressemble avec Edward, il fallait que ce soit mon estomac.

Renée fait: « Quel nounours devrais-je choisir? »

L'homme des hot-dogs fait : « C'est un usage impropres pour cet ustensile. »

Je cligne des yeux, et un démon aux yeux noirs fait: « tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire çà. » Il se tient soudain très près, je peux apercevoir une Bella minuscule et pâle se refléter dans les ténèbres de ses yeux.

Et puis, le plus infime des murmures: « J'ai confiance en toi. »

Le démon fait: « Tu as tort. »

Salut obscurité, ma vielle amie[1].

Tandis ma vieille amie me réclame, je me rends compte que je suis la pire assistante de vampire du monde. Je passe plus de temps dans les vapes à la vue du sang que je n'en passe à trouver des solutions au situations délicates.

Peut-être qu'Edward et moi n'auront pas ce plus tard après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue<br>**[1] ''Hello Darkness, my old friend'' (Salut obscurité, ma vielle amie/ Salut ténèbres mes vieilles amies)  
>Clin d'oeil musical à Paul Simon &amp; Art Garfunkel. C'est la première phrase de leur chanson ''The Sound of Silence'' (Le sonbruit du silence).


End file.
